


You've Got Monster 12

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sanctuaryverse [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dancetale, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underlust, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Classic Asgore and Toriel, Cussing, Dancetale Asgore and Toriel, F/M, Gen, Nicknames, Stalker, Underfell Asgore and Toriel, Underlust Asgore and Toriel, Underswap Asgore and Toriel, bad language, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 74,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: They say opposites attract ...
Relationships: Edge & Asgore, Edge & Asriel, Edge & Red, Edge & Risk, Edge & Toriel, Edge/Chara, Red & Asgore, Red & Asriel, Red & Chara, Red & Toriel, Red/Risk, Risk & Chara
Series: Sanctuaryverse [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771579
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The rain pattered outside. What the hell, not like he had anything better to do today. He sat down at the computer and logged in. 

  
  


xXGreatestXx has logged in.

Anonymous has logged in

Anonymous: I am too lazy to log in my name … whatsup ppls?

  
  


xXGreatestXx: If You Are That Lazy Then You’re Lazier Than My Brother.

Anonymous: Pffttt… is that so? I am the greatest… wait hold on…

Anonymous has logged out

xXGreatestOfTheLazinessXx has logged in.

xXGreatestOfTheLazinessXx: A title worthy of me. P.S… you haven’t figured it out I was Anonymous… 

xXGreatestXx: Lovely... I See You Have A Sense Of Humor As Well... Ugh. Just What I Need, Another Version Of My Brother.

xXGreatestOfTheLazinessXx : Hate me already? Relax bro… I am just having fun. I just got off work making commercials... 

xXGreatestXx: I See.

xXGreatestOfTheLazinessXx has logged off

T-Minus5 has logged in

T-Minus5: Is this better? I was xXGreatestOfTheLazinessXx or formerly known as Anonymous

xXGreatestXx: I Don’t Know, Are You Going To Change Your Name Every Five Seconds If I Say No? 

T-Minus5: I was just trying to be accommodating. Thought to myself ‘Don’t be a pain… this guy or gal had a long day by the way he is talking’ so I changed to my regular name. 

xXGreatestXx: I Am Male.

T-Minus5: Okay and I am a Female. I am a human. Single. I make commercials and love to surf… and long walks on the beach. I am looking 😍😜😛😙😘

xXGreatestXx: -_- 

T-Minus5: Babe… don’t do me dirty. I am just telling you who I am. 

xXGreatestXx: I Am Not Your Babe. Secondly You’re The Nth Power Human I’ve Seen In The Last Five Years Who Has Said That. If I Had A Single G For Every Time I’ve Seen That Or Something Similar I Could Fill The Oceans.

T-Minus5: Are you sure? I guess I haven’t had a baby lately… Nth? I don’t think that is a number.

xXGreatestXx: I Stopped Counting After 232. 

T-Minus5: Impressive that you counted that high. I usually have trouble after 10 X3

xXGreatestXx: I Didn’t Have Anything Better To Do That Month.

T-Minus5: Interesting how many single females making commercials and surf plus love walking on the beach. 

xXGreatestXx: Too Many. The Only Female I Can Find Tolerable Is My Brother’s Mate... And That’s Saying Something, Considering She Shares His Humor.

T-Minus5: I guess I should tell Mettaton that I quit. He might be upset that I don’t want to do it anymore because some rando on the internet told me to. 😜 

T-Minus5: Ahh… you are right you said that I am one of the millions out there. True… I do tend to see more of me than usual but they can kiss my… 

T-Minus5: Film… X3 

xXGreatestXx: Well... That’s Different.

T-Minus5: My job today is to prove to you that I am different and if I achieve this… I will vote myself most likely to not be alike to the millions...

xXGreatestXx Who’s Paying You?

T-Minus5: Since I said Mettaton is my boss… I would say him but in reality a scientist runs the show. I am not at liberty to say but I will say she is nice. Tomorrow I will be shooting “Times Of My Robot Life.” You know the soap opera. 

Chara was busy sorting through the film she had taken of Mettaton but the long hours made her exhausted and tired. She was just looking for some down time. 

T-Minus5: Never mind you have it in your head I am just like everyone else. 

xXGreatestXx: ... Which Robot Is That Again?

T-Minus5: That is the famous actor… from apparently the original timeline. I work with all the Mettatons well 7/10ths of them...

xXGreatestXx: Not One I’m Familiar With Then.

T-Minus5: You must not watch tv at all. 

xXGreatestXx: I Only Spend Time Watching What Is Worth My Time To Watch. Nothing More.

T-Minus5: Ouch… that says I don’t make the things you like. You aren’t the one sending those death threats to me are you?

xXGreatestXx: That’s A Waste Of My Time.

T-Minus5: Good to know… I guess so what do you do that makes you better than everyone.

xXGreatestXx: Unlike My ‘Cousins’ I Managed To Retain My Position As Captain Of The Royal Guard. Not That Many Of Them Were Strong Enough To Even Manage It In The First Place.

T-Minus5: So that gives you the right to compare others?

xXGreatestXx: Every Monster Knows There’s No Higher Honor Outside Royalty.

T-Minus5: So those who sacrifice themselves are not as high as you? Or those… who dedicate themselves to peace?

xXGreatestXx: It Is A Higher Honor To Live Than To Die. Peace Is Nothing More Than An Illusion Most Think They Can Actually Have. You’ve Better Chance Of Catching A Rainbow Than Obtaining Peace.

T-Minus5: Gee what got shoved up your ass. Can’t be cheery for like two seconds. Those who die saving lives are heros I know because my dad died as one saving lives from a burning building. 

xXGreatestXx: I Live In The Real World, There’s No Honor In Death. 

T-Minus5: To you no but to me yes. 

xXGreatestXx: You Spend Too Much Time In The Past Then.

T-Minus5: Goodbye… I tried to have a conversation with you but you clearly are too full of yourself to see others. 

xXGreatestXx: That’s What It Means To Be The Greatest. Those Who Are Imperfect Fail To Understand.

T-Minus has logged off

xXGreatestXx(1) has logged in

xXGreatestXx(1): Hi! I Am Late I Know It But My Friends Say I Am Too Great Anyway To Be Late. OH I Am Here Already?

xXGreatestXx: Think You’re Funny Do You?

xXGreatestXx(1): I Am The Greatest So Yes

xXGreatestXx(1): Between Us Let Me Say We Are Sexy As Fuck But I Think Those Who Have Different Lifestyles And Other Things Just Suck… 

xXGreatestXx: Good For You Then.

xXGreatestXx(1): Good For Us You Mean! 

xXGreatestXx: I’m Not That Shallow. 

xXGreatestXx(1): Really? I Think Saying Somones Dad Is Not A Hero To Their Daughter’s Eyes Who Apparently Lives In The Past Is Not Shallow?

xXGreatestXx: First Of All I’m Not Fooled By You. I’m Not As Moronic As You Might Think. I Know When I’m Being Mocked.

xXGreatestXx(1): Oh My Goodness? You Figured Out I AM YOU!?!?! BUM BUM BUMMMMMM

xXGreatestXx: I Think I’m Done Here.

xXGreatestXx has logged off.

xXGreatestXx(1): JERK!!! 

xXGreatestXx(1) has logged off

Well that was a waste of time... He shook his head, why had his brother managed to find someone who at least would be civil to him on the internet but he, who was the better of the two of them, clearly was struggling to do the same? Whatever. Not like he needed validation from someone else. He turned on the TV instead and flipped through the channels. Looking to see if anything good was on.

“I hate it. Why am I letting this jerk bother me!!!” Chara flipped her laptop a little and it fell over the edge of the desk making a crashing noise. 

“SON OF A BITCH!” 

“SHHHH…” Her voice was so loud it went over the news as she just looked wide eyed at the camera. 

“Well... that happened.” Someone nearby muttered.

“Fuck fuck fuck…” Chara muttered as she went to talk to her supervisor as the newscaster apologized for their producer swearing on the air. 

“We are sorry about our Producer Chara swearing over the air. We at channel 74 take this matter seriously and she will be dealt with accordingly.” He snorted, catching the tail end of that as he watched the news a moment.

“But… I… you can’t fire me… it was an accident.” 

“I am sorry Chara. You know our policy here and we have a one strike policy and well… just turn in your keys and press pass and go.” Chara was talking to one of the lower supervisors that worked for Mettaton and Alphys who hire and fire everyone. 

“I see. A-alright…” Chara kicked at the door as she left. This was going to be a long day. 

“Oh Chara?” The manager says and Chara turned around hoping for some good news.

“We will be taking the cost of the laptop out of your check. That is all.” Chara left feeling miserable and went home. She sat at her laptop and decided to log in. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing interesting. Just more boring crap. He flipped from the channel.

  
  


Tminus5 has logged in

Tminus5: Lost my job… going to lose my home… and alone on a chat… wow… I am pathetic...

xXGreatestXx has logged in.

Tminus5: Well you will be happy I made my debut on tv and got fired. Huzzah… 

xXGreatestXx: You Were On TV? Hmmm... I Think I Missed That And Only Heard Something About Being Dealt With Accordingly. Nothing Good Was On. What Did You Do?

Tminus5 : Swore on live tv… fucking… fuck fuck… years down the drain because I got upset.

Tminus5: So as the great knight are you going to tell me that was a waste of my life? 

Tminus5: I spent years in college and years on the field to get where I was… to be taken away all in one swoop… 

xXGreatestXx: More Like They Were Idiots. THAT Was Their Reason? Honestly... That’s The Stupidest Reason I’ve Ever Heard For Termination.

Tminus5: I have to pay to replace the laptop too. At least… you are not calling me lazy for not having a second job lined up… maybe I will go surfing. I need to relax...

Tminus5: Thanks for … not being mean to me.

xXGreatestXx: It’s Not Like You Planned To Lose The Job. If You Had Then Certainly It Would Be Foolish To Not Have A Second Lined Up.

Tminus5: True… right now I have no one to talk to. I feel kind of lonely. 

xXGreatestXx: What Do You Think Of... Horror?

Tminus5: It is okay. I mean I am not going to watch those super bloody movies because to an extent it takes away from the actual horror. I think suspense makes up the best part of it.

xXGreatestXx: You’re Not The Only One Who Thinks That. What Did You Do Exactly As Your Job? 

Tminus5: I was one of the producers. There is about 10 of us. I am not like so important that if I am gone that no one will be like oh there goes Chara… she got fired… She was a bitch anyways… heard in the other time lines she is fucking killer too. I am just tired of being judged before anyone knows the real me.

xXGreatestXx: Mine Wasn’t Like That... She Lost Her Life With The Prince, Trying To Protect Him From The Humans They Ran Into. Too Bad He Turned Out To Be Just A Coward. And A Jerk... Tricking Her Into Killing Herself So He Could Have Her Soul. Tch. No Honor There.

Tminus5: … Weird… yeah… no honor there. The prince was a jerk to take advantage of… her. She was stupid for falling for the prince and tried to do whatever she could to protect him. So you a Papyrus or a Sans… 

xXGreatestXx: You’re A Smart One Aren’t You? In My World I Was Known As The Terrible Papyrus.

Tminus5: I see. We came... never mind. I was seen as a fool then and I am seen as a fool now.

xXGreatestXx: Try Here.

A link followed.

Chara clicked on the link to see where it leads to.

Tminus5: This best not be some ad-ware or some worm you are sending me? 

The website that popped up was a secured website, it was advertising openings for producers for a horror TV series, mostly written and directed by a Mettaton.

Tminus5:... that is actually nice of you to show me this… thank you. Do you think that they will even give me the time of day?

xXGreatestXx: You Can List Me As A Reference. Won’t Hurt.

Tminus5: The Terrible Papyrus? Sure… Umm… before I log off… did you really think the Chara you talked about was really idiotic...

xXGreatestXx: Perhaps Only A Bit Foolish For Being So Gullible And Caring.

Tminus5: I didn’t think so at the time… but yeah… 

Tminus5: Cya later Paps

Tminus5 has logged off. 

Paps? He hadn’t been called that since... 

  
  
  


Chara applied at the job as she really had no other option… well at the time it felt like there was no other option. At least it made sense why he was such a jerk to her earlier. Everyone hated her in the last lifetime too. After she had submitted the application only about an hour went by before the phone rang. Chara answered the phone.

“This is Chara. How can I help you?”

“Chara dear, how are you?” The voice was like Mettaton’s but had a deeper tone to it.

“Oh it has been a tough day. I got fired from my last job. I know that is a huge no no to tell someone but I think you should know the truth. I swore and I was overheard on live broadcast and was fired on the spot.” 

“So you’re the one that fluffeater fired. Well then, this should be an interesting relationship. We don’t do live tapings so that isn’t such an issue darling.” 

“Pfff… I think I like you already. I have about 15 years of experience starting when I was 12 I did a little online broadcast show. I know how to write, edit, and broadcast your horror movie all over the networks. You say big screen and I will make it happen.” 

“Splendid. I believe all we need is a meeting then to finalize paperwork and negotiations.” 

“So how do you know Papyrus? I mean the Terrible Papyrus. Is he a fan or… you guys friends? Just curious. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Where should we meet up?”

“Where are you located at? I’ll figure out where to meet from there and when. Also, he and I are acquaintances you could say.” 

“I see. Umm… want to meet up at Muffet’s Cafe. Downtown of Mt. Ebott.” 

“Perfect! Hmmm, let’s see.... Is Tuesday good for you around two?”

“That sounds great. By any chance do you have Terrible Papyrus’ phone number- never mind I was going to personally thank him but he really doesn’t know me. Thank you for taking this time and for hiring me on short notice. I will try my best.” 

“Of course darling and I do, though I do not think he would want that sort of recognition. He’s an odd one sometimes.” 

“I know. That is why I won’t push it. I think I will just leave a message next time I see him online. Thank you again.” 

“See you soon darling.” It wasn’t till the next day till Chara logged in. 

Tminus5 has signed in. 

  
  


It was late in the evening when he logged in.

xXGreatestXx has logged in.

Tminus5: Hello xXGreatestXx

xXGreatestXx: Hello.

Tminus5: I just wanted to say thank you for what you did yesterday… that was very nice of you. You didn’t need to do that. I appreciate that.

xXGreatestXx: It’s Nothing Really. I’d Just Hate To See Talent Go To Waste Like That Because Of One Idiot.

Tminus5: Yeah but you said you never saw my work… X3 unless you think getting caught by camera a great thing… then yes I have tons of talent to spare. How goes being the royal guard these days? 

xXGreatestXx: I Said I Was Unfamiliar With That Mettaton, I Never Said I Hadn’t Seen Your Work.

Tminus5: Hmm… you have a way with words. Truly gifted at twisting them just the right way...

xXGreatestXx: Practice, Just As I Believe A Certain Tenacious 12 Year Old Was About Spreading A Tiny Show To The World.

Tminus5: I really loved that show… I only had two subscribers for the longest time but it taught me a lot… so you saw my videos? You are full of surprises. 

xXGreatestXx: I Had A Different Name On That Website. Thanks To My Brother... Who Thought It Was Hilarious To Change My Account’s Name From XSkelly1 To Sugarbeardaddy Every So Often.

Tminus5: Wow that is something… And here I thought cuddly Paps was bad. 

xXGreatestXx: Ugh, It Was... But That Was The Name HE Took... For Whatever Reason.

Tminus5: Red? 

Tminus5: I mean I am just guessing because of … reasons...

xXGreatestXx: I Doubt That Was An Accurate Guess, But Yes. My Brother’s Sense Of Humor Gets Around.

Tminus5: I guess so. I don’t know you or your brother.

Chara cursed herself as she felt she revealed too much information about herself to Papyrus.

xXGreatestXx: Being As You Were In The Business Of Producing News I’m Not Surprised You Know Of Him. He’s Not Exactly The Subtle Type. 

  
  


Tminus5: I have heard of him but I mean I don’t know all the details. 

Tminus5: Like the childhood was interesting until a certain point when things went to hell when Asriel took the soul of Chara.

xXGreatestXx: Indeed.

Tminus5: It wasn’t the worst though because no one missed that Chara. I heard rumors that she was foolish to have a crush on her brother. She was a teenager and dumb.

xXGreatestXx: Adoptive And I Don’t Believe That Has Any Merit. A Rumor Only, I Knew The Royal Siblings After All.

Tminus5: You did? That makes you more amazing than before.

xXGreatestXx: That’s Flattering.


	3. Chapter 3

Tminus5: Tell me what did you think of the royal children? 

xXGreatestXx: Despite Being A Bit Of A Brat, The Prince Was Loyal And... Very Tolerant Of His Human Sister. They Got Along.

Tminus5: I am guessing you didn’t care to be friends with her. Even though she tried… I imagine but yeah. Asriel could talk his walk into anyone’s soul.

xXGreatestXx: I Knew The Prince Longer. I Only Knew Her A Couple Of Years.

Tminus5: That makes sense. 

Chara had an idea where she thought she could talk about her previous life but keep it separated by talking as if her past was her friend.

Tminus5: I know this Chara very well that is why I talk about things. She is kinda insecure about her past but it is weird she didn’t think many really knew her. She is shy in real life.

xXGreatestXx: Seems To Be A Common Thing With Humans.

Tminus5: You are not shy I am guessing

xXGreatestXx: Not That I Know Of.

Tminus5: You dont know you are shy?

xXGreatestXx: I Don’t Know Of Any Situation I Would Be Shy In.

Tminus5: Naked in front of a crowd ummm being talked about when the being doesn’t realize that the being they are talking about is standing right there to hear it all and none of it is good… 

Tminus5: sorry I ranted a bit...

xXGreatestXx: I Can See That.

Tminus5: You think I am a little self centered? 

xXGreatestXx: Hmmm, No.

Tminus5: Thank you… I guess that was stupid to ask you. I mean you barely 

xXGreatestXx: It’s A Fair Question. 

Tminus5: May I ask you why you thought when I mentioned my dad died sacrificing his life and when I compared it to Chara that you gave two different responses?

xXGreatestXx: Two Different Situations.

Tminus5: You made it sound like though with my dad saving lives it was a waste when Chara did it she was foolish.

xXGreatestXx: Chara Was A Child. A Child And An Adult Cannot Be Compared.

Tminus5: True but my dad saved three kids and their parents before dying from asphyxiation from a leak in the mask he wore… he got a metal for his sacrifice.

xXGreatestXx: There Is No Comparison. He Died Saving A Few Knowing The Risks. She Died Trying To Free An Entire Race And Did Not Know The Risks.

Tminus5: True but both laid down their lives for the good of all things.

xXGreatestXx: There Is No Comparison.

Tminus5: Do you think she would have made that sacrifice knowing the consequences? The suffering she would have felt?

xXGreatestXx: I Do Not Know And No One Ever Will Because That Is Not What Happened.

Tminus5: True… I didn’t know that it was going to happen that way.

Chara cursed at herself as she realized she used “I” instead of “she”.

xXGreatestXx: No One Ever Does.

Tminus5: I imagine she felt the sting of betrayal as she thought she was doing the right thing. That she just wanted to make him happy… as he claimed that it would be the greatest thing that anyone has done for him. It is when she resided in his soul when his intentions were clear to her and how everything fell apart. 

Tminus5: At least that's what she said…

Tminus5: SO tell me about yourself. You mention your brother Sans has an annoying sense of humor and that you are a royal guard… what else is up with you?

xXGreatestXx: Wait... What Do You Mean Resided In His Soul? 

Tminus5: I think I said too much did I? You haven’t even seen me… if you want to hear her story meet me at Muffet’s place. I can meet you there. 

Tminus5: Too fast… I can’t tell you her story yet… you will think it is crazy

xXGreatestXx: Try Me.

Tminus5: You probably figured it out… but I am Chara from your world. 

xXGreatestXx: I Knew You Were Chara.... But I Did Not Know You Were From My World. There Are So Many Running Around It’s Hard To Know Who Is From Where. Well... Except The Obvious Ones With Too Much Energy...

Tminus5: It is fine… when Asriel absorbed my soul I became attached to him… it was like being forced to watch from the inside of a glass dome… I couldn’t yell or scream but just watch… I couldn’t use my powers and well I felt like a fool. I was foolish to believe I could save everyone. Foolish to believe I was going to make a difference. I didn’t fit in… I never did and even when I tried… I failed everyone.

xXGreatestXx: ... I See. 

Tminus5: Now you know my side go ahead and tell me how awful I am… because I feel awful about my past.

xXGreatestXx: Why? You Seem To Do Enough Of That Without My Help. 

Tminus5: True but you are not saying either too. 

xXGreatestXx: I Beg Your Pardon? What Is That Supposed To Mean? 

Tminus5: I figured you would be upset… once you knew the truth. Like I should have been able to do something in his soul or figure out how to access the load.

xXGreatestXx: Considering I Do Not Know How To Do Such, Why Should I Expect A Child To Know? Especially When Humanity Has Mostly Forgotten Magic.

Tminus5: True… may I meet you? It has been years since I last saw you. 

xXGreatestXx: When Did You Want To Meet Up? 

Tminus5: Whenever you want. I am open to whenever.

xXGreatestXx: Noon Then.

Tminus5: Where would you like to meet up at?

xXGreatestXx: The Cafe Will Do.

Tminus5: Lets see I guess I will see you within the hour then… okay I need to go to get ready then. Cya later Paps

Tminus5 has logged off.

Chara went to change into a red sweater dress. It is professional looking plus it would keep her warm… and it was super cute too.

He wasn’t able to get the chance to say he considered a different day... but oh well. Today would work just as well.

Chara barely made to the cafe on time as she put on some jewelry and some makeup with her hair done up as well. She hoped this time around she can be friends with Papyrus and Sans instead of being the one being rejected.

“I will ummm… just take a seat…” Chara was only a few minutes early but she didn’t see Papyrus at least not yet. She sat down at the table near the back. A moment later he arrived. He was dressed in a red polo and black slacks. A blood red scarf still wrapped around his neck. Chara wasn’t sure what to expect as she didn’t see him change into the skeleton he is today so seeing a Papyrus in the restaurant made her wonder if that was the one or if it was a different one. She hid behind the menu as her nerves got the better of her. _He will hate you!_ She thought to herself. He glanced around the room a moment before he noticed her, he still had that scar across his socket. There was no doubt who he was. Their eyes met and she flushed a little before gathering her courage up and waving a little. He walked over to her and sat down in the opposing chair.

“Hello.”

“Hi Papyrus. Umm… thank you for m-meetings me in short no- I mean you wanted to meet a-anyway…” She had trouble speaking to those from her past life as she felt ashamed of the lack of accomplishments she had achieved. She sighed and glanced away for a moment as it seemed she didn’t even make an impression on him either.

“Would you like me to call you by a different name?”

“Most Call Me Edge, To Avoid Confusion With All The Skeletons Around. I Think It Fits.” 

“Oh okay Edge or Mr. Edge?”

“Just Edge Is Fine.” She took a deep breath and set the menu down before speaking again.

“Thank you Edge for meeting me. I am Chara. Which you already know… anyway you got a new wardrobe since I last saw you.” To her he just seemed bored of her already as he glanced at her lazily before glancing away. She sighed as it seemed it was another failed attempt to be friends with the brothers.

“I’ll Admit I Did Not Know What To Expect. I Am Not Disappointed Though.” 

“What do you mean?” Chara eyebrow cocked a little as she gave him a look.

“You Have A Good Sense Of Fashion, For One.”

“Thank you… but did you think I was going to show up in a bikini, naked or in rags?”

“Nothing Like That, But Some Do Not Know How To Dress To Accentuate Their Natural Beauty, Some Use Too Much Make Up Or Show Up In Something Unflattering.” There was a slight pause before she replied.

“True, I wanted to make a good first impression. I try to dress for the occasion. You look handsome… got a hot date after this?”

“No, But Thank You.” 

“No I am not asking you out I m- oh I get it, my bad. Umm so you got your scar still from the accident I caused trying to get your attention.” She looked at him and he still seemed disinterested in her. Chara sighed and just order a drink from the cute waiter who came up to the table. He smirked a little.

“Actually This Was From A Fight After That. It Overtook The Original.” 

“I see. I guess everything I did was being scratched from existence. I really didn’t leave an impression on my last lifetime.”

“Hmmm, And Yet I Still Remember You. We Didn’t Really Have Much Time Together... I Was Always Tagging Along After My Brother. He Had More Time To Make Memories.”

“Sans didn’t hang out with me either. He didn’t trust me. He liked Asriel for awhile…”

“Until Recently He Didn’t Trust Anyone.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Well some things never change.” Chara muttered.

“Some.” He agrees.

“Here you go miss one hot golden tea.” He hands her the tea and a piece of paper with his phone number. He then gave Papyrus his drink.

“Uhh… thank you.” She waited till he left before looking at the note and flushing a little.

“He gave me his number.”

“That Doesn’t Surprise Me, You Are A Single Female Who Knows How To Dress Well. Suitors Are Bound To Come Calling.” 

“T-true I just don’t h-have usually have that happening. I honestly don’t usually dress up like this… maybe I should. So do you have suitors since you umm… can dress well?” Chara asked as she sipped her tea.

“Sometimes, But I Have Yet To Find Any Worth My Time.” 

“Oh? Picky? That is good. I heard that some beings try to take advantage of others.” Chara was trying desperately to hold a conversation with him but it was hard to when, he seemed simply disinterested in the conversation.

“I Am Very Picky. What About You?” 

“I been on umm… one date last year. I guess usually guys just don’t really see me. Then again I used to work all the time too and when I am at work I’ve been told that I am a totally different person.” 

“Hmmmm, Seems About Right. The Being Different At Work.” 

“Oh so what are you like at work? I been compared to a drill sergeant though I don’t see it myself. Might be one of the reasons I don’t have many friends or boyfriends.” 

“Hmmm, I’ve Been Told I’m Something Between The Devil And The Grim Reaper.” 

“Wow, you are a hard-ass. I thought you were sweeter… but then again I wasn’t there when things changed. I tend to yell a lot which throws most off guard because usually I am quiet.” 

“I Think It’s The Looks Mostly That I Give Others, I Rarely Have To Say Anything.” 

“That might be it. You seem very disinterested even now. I feel I am boring you.” 

“Hmmm, Well I Don’t Keep Company Of Those Who Bore Me.” 

“Are you saying I am not boring or is this like a one time thing? I just can’t read you… and I was hoping to be your friend if you let me.” 

“That Is What I Am Saying. I Believe It Is Possible To Be Friends.”

“I feel that you are keeping your distance from me though… are you more comfortable online than in person?” 

“Hmmm, Not Particularly. I’ve Been Told I Seem Distant, Though It Isn’t Intentional.”

“I think if you ask questions it might help. Like for instance… what is your favorite hobby?” 

“I See, Well I’m Still Adjusting To The ... Differences Of This World. Such Things Like That Often Meant Being Mocked.” 

“Yeah, I understand that. I still have trust issues. In fact I have a magical taser in my purse that temporarily paralyzes beings.” 

“I Don’t Blame You.”

“What happened after I … you know…” She didn’t like the idea of dying but that is what happened. 

“Things Got Worse, The King Was Infuriated, The Queen... Lost Her Sanity And Shut Herself In The Ruins.” 

“Oh great… that had to be terrible. Did dad blame me?” 

“No.” 

“I am guessing since you guys were sent here that no one came?” 

“Well, Someone Did, But Things Weren’t... Nice.” 

“Why? What happened? Were they mean? Did they… hurt everyone? You said mom went crazy. What exactly happened there?” 

“I Was Just A Child, I Don’t Know Specifics. Sorry. I Just Know That After That... Every Monster Was To Kill Any Human They Came Across And That The Higher LV You Had The Better... Monsters Turned On One Another And It Was Kill Or Be Killed. If You Were Weak, You Were Dead. Being Nice Was Seen As A Weakness. Helping Others Could Get You Killed.”

“I see. I am sorry things went awry after my demise. I didn’t know…” Chara reached across the table and gently put her hand on top of his to show her concern. 

“I Know. It Wasn’t Your Fault.”

“It is to an extent… but I still feel bad though. I may not have been close to you and your brother but you made my short childhood feel normal. To hear that after… how did you survive?” 

“Training. Dusting Others Before They Could Dust Me.”

“You mentioned that someone finally fell but things weren’t nice. Did you … dust them?” 

“No. They Made It Past My Traps. Even Bested Me.”

“So… why did you say it was ugly or bad? Were they dusting monsters?” 

“No. They Didn’t. They Showed Mercy, Despite The Danger. Something Many Monsters Hadn’t Seen In Many Years.” 

“... Yet you guys tried to dust them? I don’t blame you as bad as it sounds. I wanted you guys to be free so bad as well.” 

“Yes, Well... The Reason We Were Brought Here For A Second Chance Is Because The Only Way We Could Get To The Surface Was... At Their Cost... My Brother And I... We Tried Talking Them Out Of It... Frisk... Was Our Friend... We Didn’t Want To Lose Our Friend.”

“T-they sacrificed themselves?” 

“There Was... No Other Choice... Until... That Mystery Woman Arrived.”

“Is your Frisk around then?” She felt that the Frisk from his story was much more heroic than she ever was, and kinder and smarter.

“Yes... Everyone But The Royals Were Transferred Here.... I Think. Well, I Know The Royals Didn’t Come For Sure But I’m Uncertain Who All Came Here With My Brother, I And Frisk.” 

“I see. I was in a dark place when I heard a voice and was given a second chance. I am glad you were given one too Papyrus.” She forgot that her hand was still resting on his. 

“Hmmm. Yes. That Was That Woman... I Think Aria Was Her Name.”

“I don’t know… it could have been. My memory of my past is vague at best only certain memories are clearer than others.”

“I See.” 

“Oh… I am sorry… “ She retreated her hand back to her.

“Anyway, my life here has been… okay but I still wanted to see the group again…” 

“You Have No Reason To Be.” 

“I shouldn’t just hold your hand like that… other beings will talk and I am sure I am not your type.” 

“Eh. I Don’t Care Too Much What Others Think.”

“W-would you like me to h-hold your hand then?” There was a pinkish hue crossing her face as she asked this to him. She noticed he wasn’t responding right away and nerves got the better of her.

“I am j-just kidding. I s-should get going anyways I got to prepare for the shoot Monday.” It wasn’t a total lie but it should work to get her out of this situation without much of a fuss.

“I Hope That It Goes Well For You.” 

“I do too. Thank you again for helping me get the job.” Chara got up from her chair. It allowed Papyrus to get a good look of her in her full attire. 

“Of Course.”

“Goodbye… uhh… I guess I should use your nickname but I sort of forgot it. What was it again? Conquest? No…” 

“Edge.” 

“Edge. I will remember that. I am glad we got to meet up again after a lifetime of being separated. I hope we keep in close contact.” Chara went over to his side and while he sat she embraced him slightly. He was a bit surprised, but after a brief few seconds, returned the embrace. She backed up and left with a wave feeling braver than usual. Chara went up to the waiter and made arrangements to meet up with him the next night before leaving. 

“Pfff… I can’t believe you got that crazy chick’s number.” The waitress teased the waiter.

“Shh… her friend is here. I told you I could get a date with her.” 

“You were right. Are you planning to meet her then?”

“I don’t know. I am debating how to do this. I might go out with her and have a good time and call it good… I don’t know too soon to tell.” Edge gave the other man a look that said he better treat her well before he too left.

“Did you see that look? Do you think he overheard us?” The waitress asked to the waiter who shrugged.

“If he did who cares. I mean, what is he going to do if he tries anything the cops will deal with him.” 

“Do you REALLY wanna find out though? I mean, what if he’s like one of those mobsters... you’d be swimming with the fishes and no one would even know.” 

“Ugh… fine I will just call her 10 minutes before the date and say I am sick. Then he has no reason to dump me into the ocean.” 

  
  


It wasn’t until the next day that Chara would log in. It was before her date and she was anxious and excited about it.

Tminus5 has logged in.

Tminus5: X3 I AM SO EXCITED 30 minutes before the date. 

xXGreatestXx: I Hope It Goes Well.

Tminus5: Want to see what I am wearing? Can you tell me it is okay? I bought it today so I hope it is fine.

xXGreatestXx: Hmmm, Well I’m No Expert But I Will Let You Know What I Think.

Tminus5: Image attached.

It was her in front of a mirror and the phone was a little to the left as she took a selfie in a black dress that followed her shape. It was knee high and the neckline was a little steeper than she wanted as in the photo she was tugging up a little not to show too much off. 

Tminus5: So? How does it look?


	5. Chapter 5

xXGreatestXx: A BIt Revealing... But Not A Bad Look Over All, Though If It Were Me I Think I’d Prefer It In A Different Color. That Is Just Me.

Tminus5: What color? I am curious now. 

xXGreatestXx: Red.

Tminus5: I do have another dress that is red. Should I change into that? It is less… this… revealing.

xXGreatestXx: That Is Up To You. It’s Your Date.

Tminus5: Hang on give me 5 minutes...

He waited patiently while she changed.

Tminus5: Image attached

It was her in a simple red dress that flourished a little on the end. The top had some beads and wide shoulders for straps. Overall the outfit looked more appropriate and in a way she also looked more exotic.

Tminus5: Does this look better? It is not like I can get to try on another outfit anyways in 15 minutes he will be here. 

xXGreatestXx: Fit For A Princess.

Tminus5: Thank you Oh… I am getting a phone call it is probably him waiting for me outside. Wish me luck!

xXGreatestXx: Good Luck.

Tminus5 has logged out

Chara answered the phone and heard the lame excuse of the guy not feeling so well and that he thought it wasn’t going to work out. She just hung up and sat on the bed debating what to do. 

After about 20 minutes she decided to just log back on.

Tminus5 has logged on

  
Tminus5: Hey… apparently he got the flu so yeah date is canceled. Thanks for helping me pick out an outfit still. 

xXGreatestXx: That’s Too Bad.

Tminus5: Yeah I mean the flu is a normal thing to get so yeah… it is totally possible right? He didn’t flake on me … did he?

xXGreatestXx: It Is Common And If He Did Lie He Wasn’t Worth The Effort.

Tminus5: You are right. Would you like to come over and watch a movie and have ice cream. I feel pathetic if I do it alone. 

xXGreatestXx: Of Course.

Tminus5: Thanks Edge. I am guessing you don’t want to watch a comedy… is there any particular movie you like I can find for us to watch while you head this way?

Attached 1 address. 

xXGreatestXx: Comedy Is Fine. At Least Those By That... Er... Williams.

Tminus5: I thought you didn’t care for comedy or is it just your brother’s humor. 

xXGreatestXx: Just My Brother’s. That’s Not Far. I’ll Be There In 15.

Tminus5: Do you like wine as well? I got a bottle and I can open it up for us to drink… actually already have it open already had a glass. See you soon. 

xXGreatestXx: Wine Is Fine With The Right Pasta. I Know Just The Thing.

xXGreatestXx has logged off.

_Pasta? Wait is he going to bring supper or do I have to make supper? Umm… I will just wait and see._

15 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Chara went to the door in the same dress but her hair was loose now and she smiled up at Edge.

“Hey!” 

He was dressed in a red turtleneck and black slacks, carrying a covered glass dish.

“Wow… you brought supper too. I should have asked you on the date instead. Come on in.” The house was simple but it had a charm to it. There was some movie and TV posters on the wall of which she had a part of creating. The living room was very tidy and off to the right was the dining area which already had the wine glass set with the open bottle of wine in a bucket of ice to chill. A faint flush colored his cheekbones as he followed her inside. She guided him to the table and left to retrieve the plates and silverware to put before them. 

“I can’t believe you made pasta in such a short time. How did you do that?” Chara was amazed as she served the pasta up to both of them before sitting down across from him.

“Ah, I Didn’t. I Made It For Lunch Today. However, Time Got Away From Me So I Wasn’t Able To Eat It.” 

“Ahhh… well it still looks amazing. Thank you still.” 

“Thank You.” Chara took a bite and she closed her eyes as she made a satisfied sound.

“OH my … This has to be the best pasta I ever had. I t-tried Classic Papyrus’ pasta before… he got lessons. Real lessons and that was the worst but this… wow… you should open a restaurant.” She sipped her wine as she enjoyed her meal. 

“Naturally, Unlike That Idiot I Actually Follow Proper Instruction Though I Do Not Think I Know Enough Dishes Yet For A Restaurant Even If I Had Time.”

“You just serve this and that is all… I swear I will be at it every single day.” She forced herself to slowly eat the meal. If she was alone it would be gone in a moment’s notice. 

“If I Need Something To Do With My Time... I’ll Consider Making Some For Grillby’s.”

“Or you can just drop it off here!” Chara says with a smirk.

“We can make it a weekly thing. Next week I will make supper for you. How does that sound? It can be our thing just the two of us.”

“I Think I Can Manage That.”

“Schedule that tight? I can always bring the meal to you. You came to visit me and it is only fair I give you the same kind of courtesy.” She leaned over to dish some more pasta for herself. Despite the coverage of the dress she did expose herself a little bit but nowhere as bad as the other dress. He didn’t indicate that he noticed, making sure to keep his gaze on his meal. After the meal the two settled onto the couch in front of the TV and Chara put on the movie. While the movie started Chara took two sundae cups that when she finished looked too pretty to eat. It had hot fudge, nuts, whipped cream drizzled with chocolate syrup and a cherry on top.

“Enjoy the sundae!” Chara said gaining the attention of Edge as she handed him the sundae. She sat back on the couch with her legs underneath her as she ate her sundae slowly as she first picked up the cherry, leaned her head back, stuck her tongue out to wrap around the cherry and ate it before discarding the stem.

“Thank You.” 

“You're welcome!” Chara says as she took her finger and scooped a little of the whipped cream and booped it onto Edge’s face. He blinked, at first he wasn’t sure what the reaction was supposed to be before deciding that it would be more interesting to just lick it off... which wasn’t hard with a tongue made of magic... 

“That is SOO COOL! I didn’t know you can do that! Pfff no wonder you had dates I bet the girls flocked to you once they saw that.” She smirked as she ate her ice cream. 

“Hmmm, Perhaps. I Never Quite Understood What It Was About A Long Tongue.”

“Really? Hang on I will show you.” Chara pulled out her cell phone, typed in female oral sex, showed Edge the video and just watched his reaction.

“What The?! That’s As Bad As The Lust Brothers!” 

“I think they have a channel… you want me to find it for you?” Chara thought this was the funniest thing since she saw a kid try to grab a coin that was painted onto the floor. 

“No! No Thank You!” 

“Are you blushing? Here let me just turn up the volume on the video.” She turned up the volume on her cell phone and the moans were loud enough that it could be heard very clearly.

“Ack!” He about fell out of the chair.

“Pffff… Don’t fall off the couch. That would be awkward.” Chara set the phone aside and offered a hand to Edge.

“I Rather Think You Enjoyed That.” He muttered, taking the hand and getting up.

“I did. You were pretty much emotionless all night until that video and I quite enjoy seeing the many faces of Edge. That blush is a cute feature by the way.” She smiled softly as she turned off the video on the phone and resumed eating the sundae. He shook his head a little and went back to eating the ice cream. After a while Chara finished her sundae and when he finished his she took both of the empty dishes back to the kitchen and brought back two glasses of wine. She offered him a glass as the movie was coming to an end as she sipped at her glass. He leisurely sipped at his glass, pondering her words even as his attention was divided between them and the movie.

“Good Brand.” He says after a moment. 

“Thanks it is a wine I got from my last job apparently the bottle was about a couple thousand g. I think it is swill now.” 

“Hardly. It Did Age Though.” 

“Sorry that is just me being bitter about the job still. I am glad you enjoy it though. Are you having a good time? It is good to do something wild and crazy once in awhile right? Not to think of the negatives of our choices but just enjoying the moment.” 

“It Is.”

“I really had a good time. I like hanging out with you. I really do hope we make this a regular thing.” She brushed her hair back and smiled up to him.

“It’s Good To Be Able To Get Out. I Enjoyed This Evening.”

“I am … kinda glad that the guy called in sick because this was much more… yeah anyway I should call it a night. Oh… umm… give me your cell and I will put my number in it so you can text me okay?” Edge handed her his phone and she entered into the contacts. 

Cute Chara ^_~ 

It came with all her information and she handed back the phone with a smirk after she called herself with his phone to get his phone number. He waited patiently before taking the phone back. She smiled innocently as he received his phone as if she did nothing with his contacts at all.

“If you want you can probably visit me at work during lunch break if you are up for it.” 

“I Might If I Have Time.”

“Okay. Take care. Hang on one second.” Chara left for a couple of minutes and brought back the dish he brought the pasta in and it was cleaned up before she handed it to him.

“Thank You.” 

“It was the least I can do. Are you going to be able to drive yourself or do you need to sleep it off? You can sleep on the couch if you need to.” 


	6. Chapter 6

“Actually I Walked, I’ll Be Fine.” 

“Okay, talk to you later. Be safe.” She followed him out and waited till he was out of sight before heading inside. She smiled as she felt she made a great friend while at the same time Edge was very confused at the messages she was sending him. Well, she had seemed originally upset about being stood up, so he couldn’t honestly blame her. Chara went on her phone as she rested on her bed and texted him before going to bed.

Cute Chara ^_^: Hey 

EdgySkellyBoy: This Is Really Too Long Of A Name... 

Cute Chara ^_^: Go ahead and change it to whatever you want it to be… it is not like I can see it anyways.

He typed it, changing it to QT then shook his head and changed it again, that wouldn’t do. He needed something that was more suitable. Princess. That would work. 

Princess: Did you change it yet or you just don’t want to text me anymore?

EdgySkellyBoy: Yes. I Found Something That Fit Better.

Princess: Oh what is that? Oh I KNOW an alcoholic? X3 

EdgySkellyBoy: No.

Princess: Going to keep it a secret?

EdgySkellyBoy: Maybe.

Chara smirked as she read that message and couldn’t help but feel a small flutter as she did but disregarded that feeling as something else.

Princess: Should I change your name too and not tell ya? Although I guess having your name being tongue dreamer… might be seen as something much more inappropriate. I am joking of course… it is EdgySkellyBoy… 

EdgySkellyBoy: Interesting. I Named You Princess.

Princess: Really? X3 I ain’t no princess but I like it just the same. 

EdgySkellyBoy: Well, Technically You Are Royalty.

Princess: That was a lifetime ago. I don’t think anyone sees me as royalty anymore but… I won’t argue if you treat me like your princess. X3 How is the weather out there? You enjoying the walk. I just changed into my night gawn and resting on the bed. 

EdgySkellyBoy: It’s Nice Out For A Fall Day.

Princess: You said you lived by… where do you live?

EdgySkellyBoy: On the Other Side Of The Street One Block Down.

Princess: You mean in those apartments or that one house that makes everyone feel super poor in comparison or … why don’t you tell me what your house looks like X3

EdgySkellyBoy: Ah.... That’s Probably Accurate.

Princess: You really don’t like telling information about yourself do you?

EdgySkellyBoy: I See No Point In Describing What You Already Did.

Princess: So you live in an expensive house then. 

EdgySkellyBoy: Vaguely. Expensive Is A Relative Term.

Princess: Well it is a mansion… Royal guards must get paid well. X3 I will talk to you later Richie rich.

  
  
  


Things went quiet between the two after Chara started working with Mettaton. The pair was working on a horror movie and not only was Chara a hard worker but she was determined to make this the best movie ever made. When others went home she put in several unpaid hours a day and by the time she got home she was exhausted and went straight to bed. Still to make up for missing those “dates” she sent food and drinks to his place with workers that worked under her. This continued for awhile until Edge reached out to Chara one day. She was working over hours again when he showed up.

“I Don’t Think The Boss Will Be Too Mad For Me Bringing Supper.” 

“Hey! What brings you around? Oh my gosh… did you bring me supper? What time is it?” 

“10:20.”

“I overdid it again… thank you.” 

“Seems To Be A Habit.”

“Yeah, I know… I missed several of our dates. I mean our hangouts… you look nice by the way.” 

“Thank You. So, How Is Life Treating You?”

“Good. I am enjoying it but I have missed talking to you. I feel texting at two in the morning is probably a bad thing and I want to prove to my new boss that I am dedicated 100%. Still, I wanted to prove to you that I am dedicated to our relationship so I sent food and drinks to show I care. Now… you brought me food too.” Chara cleared off the table nearby and sat down as he set down a container of food. He produced silverware as well to eat it with.

“I Think You’ve Done That.” 

“Hehe… I guess so. How are you?” Chara was wearing a sweatshirt with a hoodie that was two sizes too big and jeans. She grabbed some paper plates and plastic cups before grabbing a two liter of pop that was in the refrigerator. He didn’t seem to mind, which would be odd for someone who looked like they’d be more comfortable at a country club.

“Well Enough, Though I’ll Be Traveling Out Of The Country For A Bit.”

“Oh?” Chara almost dropped her fork hearing that.

“Vacation or is it business?” 

“Business. The Royals Are Discussing Diplomacy With Some Other Countries.” 

“Is that why you came to visit to let me know? Will you be gone long?” She didn’t understand why she felt that he will be gone far too long for her liking.

“About A Week.” 

“I see umm… will you by any chance text me when you get there. Just to let me know you arrived alright.” She began to eat her meal again.

“When you guys going then?” 

“Sunday Evening. It Will Be Early Monday Here When We Arrive, But I Can Do That.” 

“Which countries are you visiting?”

“We Are Going To Be In France.” 

“That sounds lovely. I never been… maybe one day I can afford to go but for now it is just a dream.” 

“Maybe Some Day You Can Visit.” 

“That would be nice. You can maybe give me a tour too. I bet you know the best spots to eat at.” Chara smiled as she let herself daydream of letting Edge showing her the hot spots of France and near the end of her day dream he held her hand. The dream got interrupted by Edge’s words.

“More Or Less.”

“I see. Well like I said it is just a thought.” _Stupid to let myself to get my hopes up like that._ Chara thought to herself as she began to play with her food pushing it around the plate as she pondered this new revelation. 

“I Don’t Think I’ve Been For That Reason. Might Be A Good Change Of Pace.”

“Mhmm… “ Chara wasn’t paying attention as she was self pitying herself and didn’t hear that he might be willing to do that romantic gesture that was playing in her head. He considered bringing her back something from France, though he wasn’t sure what yet. 

“Sorry, I let my mind wander for a bit. This is really good. I think every time I eat your pasta it is getting better. Did you do something different?” 

“I’ve Been Trying Out Different Spices.” 

“It is really good. I still can’t believe you came all this way to visit me. It is really nice of you.” She had a slight flush as she ate her food. Her mind was debating herself about these feelings but she ignored them for a moment.

“It Was Worth It.” He didn’t mention how long it had taken just to figure out which studio specifically they were working at so he could get there and be sure to keep the food warm as well. She smiled brightly when he said that. Those words meant more to her than he would ever know. She felt that small thump in her chest and some butterflies as she finished up her meal.

“It is late enough that I can close up after this, would you like to walk to my place with me?” Chara had a car and she did drive herself there because it was about a mile away from her home but if they walked it meant she got to spend more time with him. 

“Sure.” Chara finished her meal and gathered her things before heading out the office with him. She never walked home from the studio before but she was excited because it would be with him. 

“Thanks for walking me home Edge. This is nice… just the two of us on this cool fall day.” 

“It Is, Are You Warm Enough?” 

“I could be warmer but I will be okay I think.” He had a light jacket, he didn’t say anything though as he draped it over her, it was almost like a small dress on her though given their height differences. It was warm though. She was shocked at first but she smiled and without saying a word herself took his hand into hers. 

“It is a sure pretty night isn’t it?” 

“It Is.” Though he had gloves on, it wasn’t hard to entwine his fingers with hers. They walked to her place in a comfortable silence and when they arrived at her door she couldn’t resist but try something.

“Here…” She held the jacket very low so he would have to bend down a little for her. He reached out for it. _Hmmm... she’s not that short..._

“Oops…” She purposefully dropped the jacket and was just as stubborn as he was but he was also quicker and grabbed it before it hit the ground. In a quick gesture he’d gotten with one hand. _DAMN IT!!!! I just wanted to give him a quick peck and he just had to grab it._ Chara thought to herself.

“Seems We Share Something Else In Common.” He says a moment before his free arm was around her waist, pulling her forward. He was anything but shy about a heated kiss before he released her. Her face was beet red and her breathing was fast and shallow as she couldn’t even think what to even say. She was sure her legs were jello as she braced herself against the door.

“Red Looks Better On You. Have A Good Evening.” He walked off a ways, but made sure she got inside before he was out of sight.

“Y-yeah… you… you umm… as well… Paps… I mean Edge…” She stumbled inside the house with the same flush.

Red: did it work? 

Boss: As Expected.

Red: score! boss you are getting good at this now.

Boss: Of Course. I Can Master Anything... And It Is Just A Shame I Will Be Out Of Town For This Coming Week.


	7. Chapter 7

Red: you can always invite her to come along. take her to our apartment up there. X3 i had a couple of romantic nights with my risk there. 

Boss: If I Wasn’t Going To Be Running Around Most Of The Time That Would Be Ideal.

Red: would you like me to bring her up for one night and take her back? this would of course come at a price...

Boss: Yes, Yes. It Always Does Little Brother.

Red: i just need you to babysit a couple of hours… risk hasn’t been able to sleep and well… a sleepy mom means angry mate to me… 

Boss: Two Days. I Don’t Want To Hear About It.

Red: … bro… you are the best… i really appreciate that. 

Boss: As Soon As I Return We’ll Figure Out Dates. As For Time, Here’s The Time And Date For Drop Off And Pick Up.

He texted the dates and times.

Red: will do boss and thank you again. you are the best.

Boss: Just Don’t Ruin My Reputation Over This.

It was an old thing.

Red: shit they just have to hear us talk for 10 minutes and everyone knows who is the boss. 

Boss: They’d Better.

Red: little liam misses his uncle. i can’t believe i am a dad still… everytime i hold him i just… shit it is making me soft. 

Boss: It’s What Babies Do. I’d Have Been Over More But The Royals Have Been All Over The Place. At Least France Is The Last Stop For A While.

Red: soon you will have a little squirt at this rate and don’t worry bro. you put all the other papyruses to shame.

  
  
  


Princess: I am still in shock from that… I thought it was just one sided… so glad it is not. 

Princess: <3 I am so happy!!! <3

EdgySkellyBoy: Good To Hear.

Princess: I wish I kissed you back longer though… I was kind of in shock...

EdgySkellyBoy: They’ll Be Plenty Of Time In The Future. Though That Was A Neat Little Trick You Tried.

Princess: I was… just going to kiss you on the cheek to test the waters. I didn’t know how you felt for me and if you didn’t like it I could claim it was an accident of sorts.

EdgySkellyBoy: Cute, But I Think I Prefer The All Or Nothing.

Princess: Then why didn’t you stay because I am pretty sure you would have gotten it all… ~_^

EdgySkellyBoy: Didn’t Want To Push My Luck Too Soon. Besides, Some Things Are Worth The Wait.

Princess: That is true and I think it will be amazing… no matter when it happens. I am going to miss you more now than ever with this trip.

EdgySkellyBoy: I’ll Miss You Too.

Princess: You know I invested so much time in my work so I wouldn’t think of you but… I couldn’t stop. I will try to bear this until you get back… 

EdgySkellyBoy: I’m Sure You’ll Be Fine.

Princess: I know… but I will still miss you. Are we boyfriend and girlfriend then?

EdgySkellyBoy: I Believe So.

Princess: ^^ X3 this is so exciting!!! Are you as excited as I am or is it just me?

Chara called up Edge using video cam so she can see his face and he could see her. He had been pouring over a book when she’d been texting and was sitting in a reclining chair when he answered.

“Hello There.”

“Hi handsome…” She was resting on the couch with a tank top on which was under the sweatshirt. Her hair was down and she still had a light blush still. He hadn’t changed yet himself as he was still technically working.

“What Are You Up To This Evening?” 

“Just thinking about that kiss. It is all I can do. Tomorrow morning don’t make plans for breakfast… I told Mettaton I am coming in late and he said about time… I don’t know why.” 

“He Likes To Think He’s Good At Playing Cupid.”

“Of course… I mention that I think you are handsome and I am surprised you aren’t taken and well I guess he must have put two and two together.” 

“That And He Has Been Talking Non-Stop In Texts About His New Prized Producer That Is Single And Thinks That It’s Like - His Words Not Mine - The Most Golden Of Opportunities.”

“R-really? So he has noticed my hard work. I have been trying my best to prove to you that your recommendation wasn’t wrong at all.” 

“He’s Not As Shallow As Some Of The Others, So Yes, He Notices.”

“I am glad I am hoping by next week to wrap this movie up and start the rest of the editing but since you will be gone soon I thought I bring breakfast to you. What do you say or should we eat out?” 

“It’s A Good Idea. I’ll Be Up Early, I’m Curious To See What You Will Make For Breakfast.”

“I will be a little bit before 10… I have to pick up my car from the studio… I wanted you to walk with me so yeah…”

“It’s Fine. I Walked Back To Get Mine After I Left.”

“You brought your car too... I Umm… that is really romantic. Did you like me by then too or before? Don’t tell me… I like the mystery of it. I think that kiss was so intense and so incredible that you short circuited everything in me. I will be there in the morning. Take care my cutie!” Chara hung up before she heard any complaints from and started to make preparations for the morning breakfast.

She was supposed to arrive early in the morning but when she was said and done she arrived at Edge’s place around 11 am but was it worth the wait. The spread was crazy large with french crepes, french toast, baguettes, eggs, sausages, bacon, waffles, bagels, quiche, doughnuts, and anything else breakfast related with a gallon of orange juice. She went to the door and knocked leaving the food in the several disposable aluminum containers she had brought. He opened the door a few minutes later, he’d no idea what he’d signed himself up for.... 

Chara grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to her level and kissed him heatedly making it up for what he did to her last night. He was completely caught off guard, but after a millisecond he still returned the kiss. She held him close as her arm wrapped around his head for a bit until…

“wow bro… umm… just came by to see about breakfast but i see you are eating out…” 

“Oh Ha Ha. Chara, This Skeleton Who Thinks He Is Funny Is My Brother.” 

“Hi Sans… I mean Red.” Red look at her a little peculiar as if she reminded him of someone he knew. 

“eh, all the same to me.” 

“Chara Is A Good Cook, Unlike You... She Brought Breakfast As A Sort Of Exchange We’ve Been Doing Back And Forth.”

“Stop… if you like I think I over did it. Would you like some?”

“can i bring the gang or am i intruding?” Chara didn’t think so as she shook her head no. 

“Yes, You Can Bring Risk And Liam. I Think She Made Enough For Everyone Anyway If These Containers Are Anything To Go By.”

“i will bring them over in a jiff. oh my are you cooking for all the cousins?” 

“No… I just wanted to impress Edge…” Chara flushed, glancing away as Red smirked.

“Go On Now And Get The Other Two, And Stop Smirking Like You Won Something.” 

“i think she is going with the old saying a way to a man’s heart… is through his stomach in this case non-existent one.” 

“Go On Brother, Before We Eat It All Ourselves.” Red waved before heading out of sight and disappearing.

“Will you help me bring in the food? I think I did over do it…” 

“It’s Just As Well I Think, I Never Know When He Plans To Drop By, Much Less With The Family. He Literally Pops Out Of Nowhere Just Because He Knows It Irritates Me... And Because He Can.” 

“Maybe he just wants to check on you? It could be he cares?” Edge said nothing until they were in the apartment and he was putting the containers on the counter. He sighed a little.

“Back At The Old Home... That Kind Of Thing Got You Killed. It’s Somehow Been Easier For Him To Adapt Than Me. I Know He Cares Just As Much As I Care For Him, But We Couldn’t Ever Show It Until We Arrived Here Because Doing So Meant Putting The Other In Danger.” Chara wrapped her arms from behind and rested her head on his back.

“I can’t imagine how scared you have to be… to always feel like you have to be on guard all the time.” 

“Not Only That... That Collar He Wears... I Got It For Him... As Sort Of A Way To Show Other Monsters That He Was Like My Pet... I Did It To Protect Him Though... To Detour Others From Attacking Him... Because It Only Takes One Hit.”

“You know if the collar bothers you then why don’t you get him a new piece of neck accessory to kinda represent the new state you two are in.” 

“It Doesn’t, Really... I Just Don’t Fully Understand Why He Still Wears It When He Doesn’t Have To Anymore.” 

“Maybe it has a different meaning now. I have my dad’s helmet from when he was in the fire department… to most it is a piece of plastic but to me it gives me courage to go out there and try to do the right thing even when no one is looking.” She found herself tearing up a little as she thought of the helmet. Most would take for granted how much of an emotional attachment an item can have but she would give practically everything up to keep that helmet. 

“... I See.” He said after a moment.

“I don’t know what your brother thinks but maybe to him… it symbolizes how much you care for him. That you were willing to protect him.” After a moment of silence Chara could hear someone opening the front door.

“Hmmm.”

“Hi, it is just us!” Risk says with a cheery voice coming into the kitchen with a baby that was about 4-5 months old.


	8. Chapter 8

“nice ta meet ya ‘just us.' ” Red jokes, making Edge groan a little.

“Oh my gosh… pfff… Red… hi I am Risk or Frisk… but I am so used to being called that I just don’t mind. This little guy is Liam. Say hi Liam.” Risk brought Liam over to Edge who immediately reached out to him. 

“Yes, Because Dating My Brother Was A Risk.” Edge says as he takes his nephew into his arms. Easily holding him without a problem.

“be careful he is grabbing shiny things.” As he said that Liam tried to grab Edge’s eyelights.

“Fortunately I Don’t Have Anything Shiny On Me Then, Unlike You Dear Brother. I Imagine You Found That Out The Hard Way.” Edge says, easily evading the little one’s grasp.

“Yeah, we had to take out his one gold tooth out for now.” Risk says as she took a seat at the table and overlooking the buffet that laid before her.

“Wow… are you a chef or something Chara?” Chara shook her head as she sat down.

“I Can See That... Makes You Look Like A Teenager Again.” Edge remarks as he sits in a chair.

“hehe... now i am too young for you risk.” Frisk smacked him on the back of his head playfully as they began to serve themselves.

“Oh I Don’t Think You Were Ever Old Enough For That One.” Edge comments. Distracting his nephew with a small pinch of bacon for the little boy to chew on. Liam giggled and put his hand into his mouth as he nommed his food. 

“wow, she is a keeper. this is almost as good as grillby’s but not as good as risk’s cooking.” He added getting a smirk from Risk.  Edge raised a bone brow at that statement. He hadn’t heard a comment anywhere close to that since before his brother had met Risk. His brother tended to be a picky eater, much as he was himself though the type of pickiness they were about food differed... in that with Edge it was the quality of the food and with Red it was more the type.

“I am glad you like it. Your baby is adorable may I hold him?” Risk shrugged and nodded after a bit. Edge passed his nephew off to Chara after giving the boy some more bacon to eat. Chara made faces at the baby and the child seemed too distracted by the food but he still grabbed at her nose while still munching away and smiling at her. Edge got himself a plate while his nephew was distracted by his girlfriend. Getting a bit of everything, he took a bite before offering her one around the child.

“I bet this little one brings so much happiness in your home.” Chara commented as the baby seemed so happy and content.

“He would make us much happier if he didn’t have the monster croup it keeps him up… and thus we are up.” 

“Ahhh... I Had Been Wondering Why Things Seemed Rough. I’d Take Him With Me Today If I Wasn’t Flying Out.” 

“little guy just can’t get over it. we are all going to paris to just get away at the office. you two can have the apartment.” 

“What?” Chara asked not knowing this surprise vacation. Well, that wasn’t what he’d meant about his brother bringing her along, but that worked too.

“i mean that umm… the next time we go to paris we will all go together?” 

“Nice Try.” Edge mused, he doubted she would be fooled by the attempt after the way he’d just worded that.

“Did You At Least Talk With Mettaton About All This?” 

“yeah he said it was cool. he said if he had to pay for all the hours she hadn’t taken credit for she would totally bankrupt him so he was okay. sorry… i didn’t m-“ Chara handed the baby to Risk and grabbed Edge’s hand pulling him into the other room before her mouth connected with his. He held her close as he returned the kiss gently.

“This is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me.”

“You’ve Done More Than Enough To Deserve It.”

“I am so excited… maybe I will hang out with Red and the family until you have free time and then we will hang out?”

“I’m Sure They’ll Like That.” 

“I am looking forward to the bedroom in your apartment.” She muttered quietly to him. He flushed slightly.

“I think I will need some new clothes… all in red right? Now to find that right shade…” He was completely at a loss of words for a response. He and his brother, of course, both had red magic, but while Red’s was closer to blood red, his was more of a crimson.

“Do you not want me to do that?” 

“I.. Just... Was Caught Off Guard By That.” He manages to only just not stutter and fumble completely.

“I was wondering if this is the shade of red…” Chara glanced behind her before lifting her shirt to show a red lace bra. He glanced away after a few seconds, his entire skull was flushed at this point and he seemed to be having trouble forming any sort of words. She put the shirt down and trying to read his expression.

“Is that a yes?” He found he couldn’t speak... at least not intelligibly, so he settled for a nod.

“Good. I will find a piece that will keep you this… speechless.” She says in a sultry voice near him. 

“If I’m Speechless, You Won’t Be...” His tone was quieter than normal and there was more to it, a near seductive purr underlying the words.

“... I umm… you… do have a way with words.” She took his hand and pressed it against her chest to feel how fast her heart was beating.

“I can’t wait…” He didn’t get a chance to reply.

“uh do you two need us to leave. i mean i thought we can discuss this vacation but i don’t want to interrupt whatever is happening in there.” Red yelled from the other room unsure what was happening there.

“A Lot Less Than What Your Mind Is Coming Up With Brother!” Edge yelled back, clear annoyance in his tone.

“He Has... An Active Imagination.” He muttered.

“And It’s Not A Clean One.”

“hey i was trying to be polite… for once…” 

“Next Time Ask Rather Assume! You Know What That Makes You Look Like.” He wasn’t going to swear with the child around. 

“i did. i didn’t presume… i asked…” 

“Yes You Did, I Know How Your Mind Works Remember?” 

“geez... i try to learn to be proper and this is what i get.” Chara overheard this and felt a little bad for Red.

“You’re Close But Still Not Quite There Brother, Keep Trying!” 

“It’s An Improvement Over Previous Times But Still... The Insinuation Is Still There...” He mutters.

“It seems he values your opinion on him though... “

“yeah... keep trying…” Chara gave Edge a look like he should say something. Edge seemed to think a moment before he said something that was clearly not English by any stretch of the imagination.

*Don’t Give Up Now. I’m Not Giving Up On You Anymore Than You Did Me Back Then.*

He got a reply in the same voice.

*yeah but it seemed easier then. i am not as good as you think i am out here. i keep fucking up big time.*

*If You Think I Don’t Know That Then You’re Sorely Mistaken. I Know You’ve Struggled, We Both Have, But Don’t Forget... THIS... Is Far Better Than That Ever Was Even On A Good Day.*

*you are right. i just… with risk and the baby. i feel one day she is going to see who she settled for and... or liam will see me for what i am.*

*I’m Pretty sure Risk Knows Exactly What She Got Herself Into And All She Asks Is That You Be Faithful, Which I KNOW You Will Be. As For My Nephew... What Are You Worried About? You Raised Me Didn’t You?*

*true but later on the roles seemed to reverse themselves.*

*And That Was Because You Lost Hope Because Of Where We Were. Even So, You Never Left Me To Fend For Myself. I Think That Says A Lot.”

*of course not. we are in this together. not because you are my brother… which you are but because i care for you otherwise… shit it made sense in my head. my other persona could have said it better.*

*Your Other Persona Wouldn’t Have Had The Guts. We Are In This Together, But We Aren’t Alone Anymore... We Have The Others Who Have Joined Us Along The Way, Risk Included.”

*you are right once again bro… by the way chara seems really nice. i hope she treats you well.*

*Do You Remember?*

*about her from our past… yeah it started to come to me when i went home. she was a shy kid who always stuck by that asshole asriel.*

*Well, They Were Siblings... In A Manner Of Speaking. I Don’t Think She’s Quite So Shy Anymore, Though She Seems To Have A Strong Stubborn Will... Like The Both Of Us.*

*she seems into you. i honestly didn’t know she was coming over this morning or i would have came later. i think your breakfast was interrupted by me…* There was a laugh in the end as the mood seemed to shift to a cheerier atmosphere. As the two ladies had no idea what was being said.

*Very Funny. She Knew I Was Leaving Today So I Don’t Think THAT Was What Crossed her Mind.*

*but seriously bro… thanks for the pep talk… i needed it. i guess with liam being sick and all i kinda feel helpless.*

*Any Time. I Know It Cannot Be Helped That Children Get Sick, It’s Natural. He’ll Grow Out Of It. We All Had To. It Doesn’t Make It Any Easier To See One You Care About Not Feeling Well, However.* He absentmindedly ran his fingers along the scar, he remembered that day clearly... he had only gotten that scar because a monster had gotten a hit on him because he had thought a single blow had been the end of his dear brother... It was a day he had never forgotten. He hadn’t even felt the blow that had caused the scar.

“Is everything okay?” Chara asked noticed his expression changed. He blinked, his thoughts interrupted.

“Hmmm?” His hand dropped back to his side again; his attention refocused on the present.

“You were rubbing your scar. Were you thinking of the day I originally hit it with the rock I tossed when you boys were teasing me.” 

“No, Something Else Came To Mind. Not A Very Pleasant Memory.”

“Oh you mean me throwing a rock at your face is a pleasant memory?” 

“Nyeh, No... But At Least That One Was Deserved.” 

“Nah… I was being a jerk. I shouldn’t have done that but that scar does look sexy as f… on you.” 

“Hmmm, Remind Me Some Time And I Will Tell You What Happened That Made It Like This. For Now I Think We Should Get Back And Finish Our Food And Planning.”


	9. Chapter 9

“That sounds good at this rate… they might think we are up to no good.” Chara and Edge rejoined the three who seemed to be content with how much they ate. There was also a couple of storage containers nearby for when they finished that they could pack up.

“i am willing to take extras if you don’t want them.” Red teased.

“You Wish.” Edge replied back.

“Oh so you going to eat it all?” Risk asked as she rocked the baby in her arms.

“Not All At Once Mind You.” He still managed to eat a good portion though of what had remained of the food from the three.

“he really must like her cooking. liam likes her cooking too. look at him sleeping off a big meal. we really are lucky back… then… food wasn’t was so…” 

“Just Like His Father.” Edge comments, though his tone indicated he was ribbing his brother.

“yep... hey what can i say, i can’t say no to a free meal.” 

“Indeed. If I Recall, That Was How You Started Drinking Mustard.”

“i chose to feed you over feeding myself. i didn’t mind because you inspired me to keep going.” Edge didn’t have an immediate reply for that one.

“You did? I didn’t know that.” Risk said a little surprise. They’d already bonded but it didn’t show everything. 

“There’s Probably A Lot About Our World You Don’t know.”

“I seen a lot of it through the bond but yeah… probably not and that might be a blessing.” 

“Yes... Though I Heard It’s Hard To Remember More Than A Small Fraction. Just As Well.” 

“anyway still love the taste of mustard and boss became as tall as a skyscraper so i did something right.” 

“More Somethings Than You’d Ever Admit To.”

“it is the past and you don’t need to be burden with that.” 

“If Memory Serves... THAT We Have Never Agreed On.”

“maybe, maybe not…”

“Pretty Sure It Was The First Thing We Argued About After Coming Here.” 

“and we both know there was nothing we can do about it.”

“That Was The Only Part Of That Argument We Actually Agreed On.”

“fine refresh my memory on what part i didn’t agree on boss?”

“About that vacation today? Huh?” Risk tried to change the subject as sometimes these discussions could get really heated between the brothers.

“The Rest Of It, But She Has A Point. We Do Need To Plan The Trip.”

“alright, so we can do this two ways. i can take risk and scarface to paris or she can ride with you.” Chara was unsure who this scarface was for a moment until she realized he meant her.

“I don’t have scars. Why did you call me Scarface?” 

“heh... boss can tell you later.” Edge rolled his eye lights.

“She Might As Well Come With Me Since You’re Already Carrying Two.”

“am i showing?” Red teased which Risk laughed as well. Edge groaned.

“Pfff…” Chara couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“You Know What I Mean.” 

“i know… you are telling me to cut back. don’t judge me! i like my food.” 

“Now Why Would I Do That? That’s Your Job.” 

“i do that all the time, but you're my boss… so you judge me.” Red was having waaaayyyy too much fun with this and had a shit grin. 

“Oh Please, We Both Know That Was Never True.” 

“wait? you are not the boss?”

“Me Being Your Boss Would Imply You Listened For More Than Five Seconds.” 

“what? you said somethin-” Chara covered Red’s mouth.

“Case In Point.” Edge just smirked.

“Are you like an endless source of annoying jokes?” Chara rolled her eyes.

“I mean one is fine… two is okay… but my goodness it is-” Risk pulled Chara’s hair yanking her away from her mate.

“DON’T YOU EVER TOUCH MY MATE!” Risk growled at Chara who still had a grip of her hair in her hand hurting Chara. A hand grabbed Risk’s shoulder, just enough to sting.

“Let. Go.” He nearly growls. Risk let go of Chara who rubbed her own head from the stinging as Risk just tended to her baby. Edge let go of Risk. It was then Chara realizes Risk did this with one hand.

“Learn To Control Yourself, She Was Not Hurting My Brother In Any Form.” He glares at her. 

“Says the one who just grabbed me when I am holding a baby. He is my mate. When you get one you will understand how I feel.” 

“That Does NOT Warrant A Physical Attack When There Is No Danger. EVER. Do Not Play That Card With Me I Am Well Aware Of The Psychological Effects But That Does NOT Excuse Your Violent Reaction Towards My Intended. You Could Have Used Far Better Judgement And I Know You Are Capable Of It. Unless You Are Expecting Again, You Have No Excuse.”

“guys... calm down. risk hasn’t slept really well for over two weeks. it is my fault i am pretty sure somehow it is.” 

“You And I Both Know, Brother, That You Wouldn’t Accept Such An Excuse Were The Situation Reversed. I Don’t Know Why You Think I Would Either.” 

“do you wish me to cause a war over this issue?” 

“No, But Making Excuses Doesn’t Help either.”

“then you want me to yell at my mate right before we go to a vacation?”

“I Am Not Asking You To Do Anything.” 

“It is fine.” Chara says noticing Risk stay near Red.

“The Least We Can Do Is Be Civil. I Believe We’ve Figured Out The Arrangements.”

“true, risk you should apologize still.” 

“I’m sorry.” Risk apologizes even though Edge has treated her and her mate like crap. Edge really wanted to toss Risk out for not only being unnecessarily violent to a guest - which was rude seeing as she was a guest as well - but also to be so towards someone who could end up being his mate. The only reason he hadn’t was because he was a civil individual, she WAS his brother’s mate and he understood she was under some stress. Stress and lack of sleep, however, did not excuse being unnecessarily violent when the target wasn’t doing anything threatening... besides, it wasn’t like his brother couldn’t still talk anyway even with his mouth covered... How he managed that Edge did not know. Needless to say, the woman was edging on trying his normal patience with that little stunt.

“It is okay.” Chara rubbed the back of her head which stung a little from her being tugged back. 

“Hmmm... Come To Think Of It, Was There Another Reason You Stopped By Today Brother?” 

“well we were going to start to talk about our relationships. mostly between you and my mate… which i think it fell flat. you didn’t come to the last meeting saying she is my mate and you don’t have to deal with her.” 

“As I Recall I Missed The Actual Last Meeting Due To The Royals And The One I Attended Before That She Wasn’t.” 

“again... she was having the baby. she couldn’t be there.” 

“He doesn’t like me. It is fine. I just want him to at least be good to our son.”

“Hmmm, So Then There Were Two Meetings I Missed. I Thought I Only Missed The One.” He mutters with a thoughtful frown.

“Well it is not like he can take time away from the royal family. It is a full time job. What are you doing?” Chara challenged Risk. 

“Sadly It Does Interfere With A Lot Of Things... Except The Most Urgent Of Meetings... Like That ONE. That Was A Rocky One, I Hope To Never Repeat.” That one had meant people disappearing and THAT had been a meeting no one wanted to go through again. 

“i know.” Risk shook her head as she always end up with the blame and if she showed up late she would have been given a 10 minute lecture of being late and wasting his time. That, of course, had only been before the kid. He hadn’t been able to attend a meeting since she missed the one meeting due to giving birth.

“It’s fine.” Risk mutters.

“At Any Rate, You Know They Aren’t Expected To Attend Anyway.”

“It is what it is…” Risk says as Chara gave her a look.

“You never answered my question. What do you do for a living?” Risk pursed her lips as she felt embarrassed about her retail job as she went to college.

“she’s a college student.” Red answered.

“she doesn’t know what she’s going to do as a career yet.”

“So basically she is doing nothing while Edge actually is working around your schedule.”

“hell no. she takes care of the kid and the house too... which out of those two you aren’t doing one. which takin’ care of a kid is a full time gig all its own and unlike a job it’s not like there’s sick days and shit.” Edge gave his brother a look for the curse word.

“crap... sorry, didn’t mean to curse around the kid.” Risk took his hand with her free hand.

“He won’t remember that… thank you.” 

“Have You Thought About A Major Yet? Or Still Deciding?” 

“I was thinking about being a nurse… or something in the medical field.” 

“Always Good Professions There.”

“... Umm… Sorry…” Chara said after a moment.

“It’s fine. As long as I have Red I know I will be okay. He has been helping me with college.” 

“you’ll always have me.” He squeezed her hand gently.

“That is sweet. You guys really care for each other.”

“Most days.” Risk teased.

“yeah, most.” He smirks at her.

“those would be the days she puts up with me.” 

“Are we all cool then?” Chara asked looking around the room for a consensus.


	10. Chapter 10

“I would like to have a better relationship with Edge. I just don’t know if he wants that.” Risk admits.

“if it gets any cooler we might have snow cones.” 

“Brother, Really... As For Our Relationship, Risk. I Do Not Think We’ve Had A Chance At It With All The... Things.. That Have Been Happening.” 

“It is up to you. I will make it work if you make it work.” Risk says.

“I want you to be able to come to our place and not have to call ahead and just… I want us to get along and maybe even joke even a little bit…” 

“I Think... Given Time, It Will Happen. Hopefully All This Nonsense With The Royals Will Calm Down And Give That A Chance. And A Chance To Spend More Time Getting To Know My Nephew.” 

“I hope so too.” Risk glanced at Red, it was a look of disappointment as she felt it was just an excuse not to do the therapy.

“We should get ready. There will be time to talk about things in Paris right?” Chara tried to make things calm again as the couple nearby just smiled. 

“Agreed.”  Risk and Red left the home after a couple of minutes later and when they arrived at home to finish packing. That left Edge and Chara to deal with the remaining food.

“Do you really think Edge means what he says?” Risk asked.

“haven’t had a reason ta doubt him yet.”

“Yeah because he TOTALLY been in support of us…” Risk was a little short.

“i know he ain’t always tha best, but he ain’ never outright lied either.”

“No but he hasn’t trusted me one bit and anytime I do anything I am clearly in the wrong while if he does the same act… see.” She revealed her shoulder where you can see marks from where she was grabbed by Edge. Red sighs a little.

“well, ya did have a good grip on ‘er... i’m surprised that’s all he did. considerin’ his temper. he ain’t normally that... mellow.” A bit of healing magic came from Red as he did what he could to lessen the marks.

“Really? Are you taking his side? We don’t know her and she just goes off and lectures you about what to say or not to say? I am sorry but she touched you and to let her get away with that it is just outrageous. He barely knows her and he treats this as if they talked as long as we did!” 

“hun. first off, she didn’t hurt me and she wasn’t doing anything inappropriate and secondly no. i’m not going to listen to her if she tries to lecture me because she’s not my mate, you are. also, we don’t know how long they’ve known each other because... well, we haven’t been around him anymore than he has been around us. for all we know he’s known her for months... or maybe they just met yesterday. hell, i dunno, but he seems pretty sure of himself.” 

“I honestly can’t believe you won’t side with me. They are not even around! How many times did I have to bite my tongue about situations and try to be a good mate and the only time I ask you to side with me… you choose your brother.” She wiped the tears coming to her eyes and took Liam to his room and closed the door behind her.

“i’m not... “ He sighed. There wasn’t even a side TO take! 

“Really? Because I don’t hear you saying your brother is not okay hurting me!” 

“much as i hate to admit it... if the situation had been reversed i’d... probably have done worse...”

“So you approve letting others touch me. Fine I am going to a strip joint! I will let all the guys touch me how would you feel?” 

“that isn’t what i said! damn it... i apparently can’t say anything and win in this.” He walked off. He wasn’t going to get into this when apparently she wanted a fight over nothing. He didn’t particularly like that she’d been hurt, but damn it... she’d probably done worse to Chara who hadn’t done anything to deserve it.

“Go and enjoy Paris with your new best friend and your brother!” Liam started to cry and Risk sighed as she took care of the baby. She just wanted him to comfort her. She didn’t care if it wasn’t true or not but she constantly forgave him for being whatever… She just wanted him to be on her side as a team.

Chara went home and grabbed the clothes when she joined Edge it was when she realized Red was with him but Risk and Liam wasn’t with him.

“Hi Red. Is Risk and Liam ready to go?” Red sighs.

“i don’t know if they’re comin.’ she picked a fight with me last night... or tried. some days i swear she picks a fight just to see if i’ll be on “her side” even if there’s no point to it. and i can’t win those fights. ever.”

“From a female point of view… I think sometimes we just want to hear that you are on our side even though you might not totally agree. I think we hear a lot of nos and disagreements and if she is cramped inside all the time she might have that mother’s disease. I looked it up last night…” 

“eh?”

“Oh yeah. It is when a mother is stuck at home with one other individual and no one else. They get stir crazy as they don’t get a lot of interactions with others.”

“that’s odd, cuz i know she’s talked to the others almost constantly... i dunno. i can’t really figure out what to do honestly and talkin’ never helps when she’s in one of these moods cuz she just tosses everything back at me like i’m tryin’ to insult her or somethin’.” 

“I don’t know. All I can say is that yesterday got a little heated and I went over the line by touching you and started to tell you off. Edge went over the line by grabbing Risk and Risk was over the line by yanking my hair. None of us were in the right.” Red sighs.

“no, but honestly... in my opinion, you didn’t do anything to deserve that. and my brother was trying to get her attention and defend you without crossing any real lines...”

“OH… you didn’t tell her that did you?” Her eyes got big as she realized what could have happened.

“Red, you made a stupid mistake… right is right but if you told her that…” 

“no idea, i don’t remember half of what i say sometimes.”

“It is like telling her that everything me and Edge did was right and what she did was completely insane and with the mixture of sleepless nights… she is probably on the brink of breaking down.” 

“guess that makes two of us.” 

“Bring me the baby and I will stay home and you two just relax. Edge… I am staying. This is more important. We will have a romantic night later on.” 

“i appreciate that gesture but i don’t think that’s gonna work right off the bat. well meaning as it is, i’ve learned if i don’t give her at least some time to herself it will just make things worse.” 

“Okay… I am just nervous I worked on a news team for a long time and usually when a parent is stressed out and they are stuck with a crying child… things happen. Do you know shaken baby syndrome is one of the top leading killer to a baby.” 

“yeah... i’ve heard about that kinda thing... and it’s a shame, though the way our magic works... skeletons aren’t really affected by such action except maybe emotionally... an’ she’s never taken anything out on the kid... i’d go so far to say she probably loves the little guy a fair shade more than me.”

“Are you sure? If she is emotionally unstable she might kill the kid by accident.” 

“i’d be willin’ to stake my dust on the fact she’d dust me first before she’d ever lay a hand on the kid.”

“Look I don’t know her but she is clearly dealing with something if she is hurting random people for touching you. I mean what if I was a kid? Clearly she needs help.” 

“yeah, i know, but i don’t know how to help her outside of... what we’ve been doing.”

“What is that?” He didn’t seem inclined to want to say.

“It can’t be too bad. What does she whip you?” 

“bad is all relative.” 

“What is it?” 

“nothin’ that your mind seems to be comin’ up with. anyway, you two enjoy the trip.” Edge was uncharacteristically silent the entire time.

“Well you can tell me… “ 

“i don’t know you. i think you’re askin’ a bit much of someone you don’t know.”

“Sheesh… it must be pretty awful. Yesterday you seemed cheery today you barely will talk. What does she do to you? You know if she is being abusive to you that you should seek help and not be afraid to seek counsel.” 

“look. let’s get one thing straight. i don’t trust strangers with my personal life, good or bad.”

“I thought we were friends. Are we not?” 

“i’ve known you a few hours and we’re suddenly friends?” He gave her a skeptical look then looks over at his brother with a look that says ‘is she for real?’ Edge shrugs a little.

“I-I am sorry. I won’t take it personal because I know you are dealing with emotional stuff right now and you are probably taking it out on me. Good luck…” 

“i ain’t that easy kid. you’re gonna have to do a lot better than a few hours if you want my trust.”

“Just look out for your mate… if she is making you this way… I can see why Edge wouldn’t want to go any of those meetings.” Red rolls his eye lights, then walks off into an alley way nearby and is gone.

“Your brother and his mate are crazy.” 

“Runs In The Family.” Edge comments.

“You are not implying that he and his mate are related are you because that is sick… “ 

“No. Simply Saying That It’s A Trait Our Family Seems To Share. Risk Has Always Been... Emotional As Far As I’ve Noticed In The Few Times I’ve Been Around Her And My Brother Has Always Been Secretive... But Push Him And He Reverts To His... Persona.”

“Why the fuck would he hang around the drama?” 

“Unlike Humans, Monsters Are... Less Able To Break Away To Those They Bond With. Doing So Is Dangerous At Best... At Worst, They Dust. It’s Why You Will Never Likely Hear Of A Monster Having More Than One Partner After Having Had One To Begin With. Monsters Are More Powerful Than Humans With Magic - At Times - But In Balance... Our Souls Are Much More Fragile.”

“But before bonding with that craziness … or did they bond on the first date?” 

“You’re Asking The Wrong Soul.” 

“Well they are missing out.” 

  
  


Risk was in the kitchen with the Liam and was trying to make hand-print art to keep. Red walked over to his son, admiring the art in silence for a moment.

“Natural artist huh?” Risk says after a moment. 

“yeah, didn’t wanna break his concentration.” He murmurs, half joking.

“I … I am sorry. I know you… probably doing the right thing… I just… yeah…” He walked over to her and put his arms around her gently.


	11. Chapter 11

“doin’ the right thing is hard sometimes. i know things have been hard on you, just like they been hard on me too.” He nuzzled against her.

“I hear from the other Frisks and they say I am just the drama queen and I cause too much problems.” 

“tch, they just don’t know you like i do. besides, what do they know about havin’ kids? only one of ‘me' ‘sides us has a kid that even has time ta talk anymore.”

“I k-know but… I should be normal. I am not treating you like you should and I am trying so hard to be everything and I am not. The other Frisks have careers and seem more stable. I just bet the farm and your brother offered that loan … which I found out later was an outrageous deal in itself.” 

“normal iz all relative sweetheart and that loan was him bein’ an ass.”

“I love you… I am sorry you are stuck with me.” She sniffed back the tears as looked away trying to look busy with Liam who was playing with the clay.

“i’m not stuck with ya babe, it don’t work like that.”

“Are you sure? I am a total bitch… sorry Liam I didn’t mean to swear in front of you.” 

“i’m sure that i need ya in my life. you balance me, no matter what anyone else says. if they say different they can go off ‘em selves.”

“Hehe… You are too kind to me. I am sorry about yesterday… I just didn’t like how someone could just tell you off… you get told off all the time and you deserve more respect than that. I know… pulling on that b-... hair was wrong.” 

“is that what that was about?”

“Yeah… I know I acted out but for…” Risk put her hands around Liam’s ear canals before speaking. “fuck’s sake. She comes out of nowhere and begins to lecture everyone how to act. She doesn’t know you or our family.” 

“yeah, i know. former princesses can be like that.”

“Princess? Oh geez… princess is going to be annoying if she is going to be playing psychologist or whatever she is doing.” 

“yeah, i was rather annoyed when she tried asking me what you did to me and even more so at the insinuations. if she wasn’t with my brother i’d have told her where she could shove it.”

“Wow, what did she think I was doing to you? I mean I don’t go out of my way to hurt you.” 

“i dunno, one of the hair brained ideas she had was that you actually whipped me outside the bedroom.” He snorted. 

“that woman has some wild fucked up imagination.”

“Wow… S&M much?” 

“somethin’. nuthin’ i wanna know about that’s fer sure.”

“I think Error and his mate were smart about doing that foursome… nobody talks about them anymore… I am not even sure that they even did it or just claim they did just so no one will bother them anymore.” 

“dunno and i ain’t sure i wanna.” 

“Do you think we will be good parents? I mean it seems like everyone claims we are going to break up any second.” 

“that’s cuz they only notice the bad stuff, they don’t notice all the times you an’ i are off in a moment of peace cuz they’re too distracted lookin’ fer trouble.” 

“That is true. They don’t see how you helped me with school work or how I helped with your hot dog stand. I say we go to Paris and show those fuckers how great of a couple we are and how amazing Liam is.” Risk helped press Liam’s hand softly into the mold clay and looked at it with pride.

“We are amazing and I know we ain’t perfect that is why everyone tries to pick us apart because we are survivors.” 

“exactly. they can suck it.” He leans over and kisses the top of his son’s skull. The child was oblivious to what they were saying but smiled nevertheless.

“Give me 10 minutes and I will be packed. Liam are you excited to go on your first vacation?” The baby was too busy trying to grab Red’s eye lights. Red chuckles at his son, winking his eye lights on and off to entertain the boy while his mother packed. Risk videotaped the two and treasured that moment dearly before posting it on monstergram. She loved her boys more than life itself and so it was understandable when her and Red argued it hurt that much more.

“Alright boys I got all three of us packed. Here Red can you put it into your cell or do I need to whip you?” She teased. He snickered and put the stuff in his phone. 

“ready ta go see the world little man?” He asks his son. The little boy giggled as he grabbed Red's chin and Risk came over and started to place loving kisses all over him.

“I love you little man and you too my handsome mate.” She then kissed Red lovingly on his teeth. He returned the kiss lovingly before teleporting them to the apartment.

  
  
  


While this was going on Chara got ready to go on an epic adventure with Edge. She got into his mustang and zoomed off to the royals airport. That is where they were supposed to meet the royal family. The king and queen were waiting for them in the courtyard with a carrier holding the young prince who was sucking on his thumb.

“Is the king wearing a dress?” Chara mutters to Edge unsure what the heck she is looking at.

“Royal Robes, Standard Simplistic Garb From The Older Days.” He murmurs back. The queen was in a more lavish, lavender dress with a flowing cape with the royal symbol on the cape while the royal garbs had the symbol on the chest. The young prince was dressed like his father.

“Uhhuh… are you sure he isn't just a cross dresser?” 

“Yes I Am Certain. Before Losing Her Mind... The Queen I Grew Up Knowing Wore The Same... If In Different Colors... Same With The King. It’s A Tradition Across Worlds.” He murmurs.

“It is a honor to meet you your highnesses.” Chara says as they got closer. She curtsied to the family.

“I am Chara, I am the girlfriend of Edge.” Both seem a little surprised but smile kindly nonetheless.

“It is good to meet you.” The queen says with a smile.

“Thank you, your highness. I hear we are escorting your family to Paris today. Is everyone set?” Chara explains next to Edge.

“Uhh… you are coming?” said the King looking at the young lady approaching.

“She Is Accompanying Us For The Trip, Arrangements Have Already Been Made.”

“I see… did you reveal anything about us to her?” 

“No, I didn’t ask about you. I mean I had no reason to.” Chara added which earned her a glare for eavesdropping into the conversation.

“As She Said. There Was No Reason.” He returned the glare with a rather impassioned one that was just shy of being challenging.

“Just see to it that THEY know their place. Do we understand each other Edge?” 

“SHE Has Nothing To Do With My Business With You And It Will Remain That Way.” Only someone who was paying attention would realize he was rather displeased with this change of events. Normally the royals were friendly... well, friendlier than him anyway.

“It is just business that is the problem. The more that comes with us the more liability there is if this was a day to day day trip I say more the merrier but… you know how things are. I can’t afford to allow spies or potential liabilities. Do you understand me now?” 

“She’s Staying With My Brother And The Rest Of The Family At Our Personal Apartments, There Should Be No Issues.” A near quiet huff would make it apparent he was a bit insulted at the insinuation that anyone he trusted to be around him, let alone his family, was of any sort.

“Edge, look at me…” That got Edge’s attention to the King.

“I know you are the best but let’s say she gets kidnapped if she has someone to visit while we are working… aka your brother you just told me about… the liability lessens. I am just being paranoid because if this deal goes through… it means the kingdoms will dissolve and I don’t want anything to disrupt this plan. We can all be united… but as we speak there has been threats by groups and word has it there is a Sans that has been recruiting monsters and humans to work on his side… I am sorry my old friend for showing any doubt.”

“Yes. An Issue You Have No Involvement In, But I Understand The Doubt. She Already Is Involved Without Knowing Details, But My Brother And I Will Death With ... Him. Should He Decide To Make Any Sort Of Move. Though I Doubt He Has Any Interest Overseas. Seeing As How He Has His Hands Full Likely Trying To Dodge The Notice Of A Visitor Who Recently Made This Place His Home.” 

“I appreciate it. It has been very stressful last night we received some threatening notes that I haven’t shown Toriel yet. I don’t want to distress her. You understand… I don’t know how serious to take them.” 

“I See... If I May... Once We Are Underway Of Course.”

“Yes, I figured you would want to see it.” He turned to Chara and approached her who took a step back before she realized he took her hand gently. Edge looked over at her giving her a reassuring look.

“I am sorry young lady. Forgive an old goat for being on edge. Things have been tense and Edge is the best in what he does. I was foolish to think otherwise. Will you forgive me?” Chara was taken aback and glanced over at Edge before replying.

“Oh… umm... of course. Mistakes happen?” She wasn’t sure what to say as he smiled gently as he pats her hand before letting go. He and the family got onboard the plane and took their seats. Chara had never been on a private jet like this before. She been on planes but this was like a portable apartment building with all the accommodations that anyone would need for a lengthy vacation. It was expansive but Edge seemed perfectly at ease as he settled himself in after he made sure she was comfortable.

“If you feel sick my dear like Edge did on our first big trip… well we do have a doctor onboard that can help with that.” The king smirked it was a light hearted jab.

“Really?” The same, adoring exasperation he used when his brother made one of his jokes was in his tone. Despite the earlier tension, once the plane was in the air Edge seemed to relax and had a trusting relationship with the royals. He even had gotten out of his seat to sit down in the open space with the prince and play with the blocks with the young goat who spent half his time trying to eat said plush blocks.

“This is so amazing… I can live here...” Chara was being treated like royalty by the onboard chef and servants. 

“Ma’am is that everything? Would you like some more champagne?” Chara couldn’t help but ask for one glass but she shook her head no. 

“It is always a pleasure to have a friend of Edge’s onboard. He is good with Asriel… it is like he has a big brother. It is nice.” 

“I imagine so… they are adorable.” The king nudged Chara a bit to point out Toriel video taping the whole scenario and Asriel attempting to follow Edge by half ways walking. 

“Oh my… he is almost there.” 

“Then it will be a lot of running to do.” The king chuckled. Noticing his “tiny follower” he turned around and knelt, waiting for the toddling boy to catch up. The boy caught up soon enough with his arms outreaching to Edge to be held by him and when he got to Edge’s leg he gripped it hugging him close.

“Nyeh, Keep This Up And You’ll Be Out Pacing Your Parents!” He says as he picks up the boy.

“Hehe… you funny.” Asriel mutters. 


	12. Chapter 12

“I w-wuv you!” He nuzzled up to Edge and stuck his thumb into his mouth with the royals smiling softly at the scene. Chara took out her phone and was snapping photos just loving this moment so much. 

“Heh, A Chip Off The Old Block It Seems...” He affectionately ruffled the prince’s head fur.

“He means you love.” The king says affectionately to the queen. 

“You Both Actually.”

“Wow, you guys are way kinder than I thought you would be… No offense…” The king didn’t seem to mind.

“There are some versions of each one of us that are very… umm… how to put it nicely… jerks to their patriots. We try not to be… That is why Edge was very tense earlier because we usually don’t act that way.” The toddler had his arms around Edge’s neck and placed a big kiss on his cheek.

“Hey that is my boyfriend you are kissing there.” Chara teased as Asriel gave a confused look towards Edge. He chuckled a little.

“She Is Right.”

“NO!” He says in a loud voice holding him even closer. Asriel didn’t know what this boyfriend meant but he didn’t like his friend being taken away and so he was going to do whatever was in his power to keep him. 

“Oh oh… someone is getting cranky.” The queen says in a lighthearted tone. 

“Which reminds me… sweetheart if you need a nap there is sleeping quarters over there if you want to rest. It is a little weird as the beds have magic spells to hold you down… it is awkward at first but the beds are really soft.” 

“Heh. Well She Is My Special Friend.” Edge says and kisses Chara’s cheek.

“Nooo…” He whines softly as he got close to Chara and pushes her face away with his hand.

“Pfffttt… oh oh… Are you jealous? Is Edge your boyfriend?” 

“NO Bra… bro… broter…” Asriel couldn’t pronounce the word correctly yet but Edge knew what he meant. Edge chuckled.

“I See... So Then What Happens If I Do This?” He kisses Chara’s nose next. The boy gasped and his mouth hung open like in shock at what he just witnessed. 

“B-but… you my …” The boy’s lip quivered before he began to sob and put his head against Edge’s shoulder clearly displeased by this interaction as Chara chuckled and saying “awww…” Edge chuckles and kisses the boy’s muzzle.

“Yes, Yes, I’m Your Brother, But She Is My Love.” He chuckles a little.

“I-I am?” Chara flushed as that was the first time he said that.

“I mean yes… I love you too.” 

“Hmmm... I Was Going To Discuss That This Morning But Then My Brother Popped In.” His free arm wrapped around her waist loosely.

“She is weird… not... soft like me.” He meant she didn’t have fur and he didn’t really have many interactions with many humans so it was like a child meeting a monster for the first time.

“This is good for him. He hasn’t had much exposure to humans on this level.” 

“What do you mean this level?” Chara asked. The king continued to explain.

“I mean one on one… usually if he is exposed to humans it is on a very short term like if we are being served meals or something along those lines. Nothing longer than 5-10 minutes.” 

“Ahhh… are you shy of me?” The goat monster looked at Chara and seemed nervous of her. She wasn’t offended as he was a little child and didn’t know better.

“It’s Okay Little Prince, She Is A Good Human. Why Don’t We Find A Game To Play?”

“She is?” Asriel asks as they went over to the little play area as Chara joined them.

“I am. I want to be your friend. Can I be your friend?”

“Uhh… okay.” He pulled out the toy tractor and set it down. Chara made the mistake of trying to pick it up at which he snatched it back.

“Nooo… I ain’t ready!!!” Edge finds a few others to set down around him, which includes a police car, a dump truck and a fire engine. Asriel started to play bumper cars with the dump truck and fire engine and gave Chara the police car and Edge the tractor. When Asriel was too distracted playing Chara looked over to Edge and mouthed.

“Thank you… for everything. I am having the best day and I love you.” He smiled and nodded, since he didn’t have lips he couldn’t exactly return the gesture.

“Time for naps everyone.” The queen says coming over as the boy whined.

“NOOO… I want to play with my fiends… freds… Friends!” 

“Listen To Your Mother. Besides, Even We Need Naps To Be Our Best.” 

“Yes yes… but sweetie you need your rest. Even big boys like Edge need rest. Right Edge?” The queen asks Edge as Chara chuckled. He nods a little.

“It Is A Good Time To Rest Before We Land.”

“Come along now…” The queen requested as the boy resisted.

“Bedtime story!!!” 

“Hmmm, That’s A Tough One.” Edge could see this was just a distraction tactic and he had no intention to go to sleep. 

“Do You Know Of Any Good Stories Chara?” 

“Oh how about Mary had a little lamb?”

“NO! bro better… Jack and Jill!” 

“I know that one.” Chara chimed and that caught Asriel’s attention.

“You do?”

“Yep… would you like me to read it to you.” He glanced at the others and nodded and made his way over and allowed her to take him to a bedroom. Time past and what usually takes about 10 minutes to read the story it was almost 30 minutes and the queen was nervous that she might be having a hard time getting Asriel to go to sleep.

“Maybe you should check on her Edge. I don’t want to go check because I don’t want her to think I doubt her ability…” He nods and heads for the room though he wonders if maybe she just fell asleep herself. As predicted Asriel and Chara were nuzzled against against each other in a deep slumber. He took out his phone and snapped a photo then returned to the queen and showed her.

“Oh how sweet. Send it to my phone. I am making a calendar with the cute photos I got two months already out of this business trip.”

“That’s A Good Idea. I Should Tell My Brother That With All The Photos They Have Already...” He said as he sent her a copy of it before texting his brother.

  
  


Boss: The Queen Says She’s Gathering Photos Of Her Son To Make A Calendar Out Of Them. You Have So Many I Thought That Might Be A Good Gift For Gryftmas For Risk.

Red: that sounds amazing bro! thanks for the great idea. we decided to come up to paris. it is nap time.

Image attached

It is a photo of the three of them and the baby is near the top in a makeshift bed made with towels to prevent the baby to roll off and Risk sleeping besides that and Red on the other side.

Boss: You’re Welcome. Good To Know. We’ll See You At The Apartment Then... Also, I Took This. Yours Is Cute Too.

1 Image attached

He sent over the photo he’d taken of Chara and the prince.

Red: pff hey the prince is sleeping with your princess already. i keep my eye light on him they make a cute couple… of pictures X3 

Red: but on a more serious note the baby has slept for a couple of hours and it has been a god send… i can’t believe i am saying this but it is so good to hear risk snoring again. i think i can hold a party and she would be dead to the world.

Boss: Good To Hear.

Red: risk and i already discussed her behavior. I hope that maybe after the trip you can discuss chara’s behavior and how she acted towards both of us.

Boss: Hopefully We’ll All Have Cooled Down By Then.

Red: i do too. i have a feeling risk is going to pull a stunt to show up that we are a more sophisticated family...

Boss: Oh Dear. 

Red: just play along. i think she will be on her best behavior.

Boss: I’m More Concerned For Your End.

Red: why? i got a new suit. you should see it … man risk has style. 

Boss: Probably Will More Than Is Necessary Is Why. I Know How You Are About Those Kinds Of Clothes.

Red: i am going to endure for her. 

Boss: Good Luck.

Red: no it is good luck to you two… she wants to meet up for supper...

Boss: Hmmm.

Red: she explained to me the reason she got upset with chara is because she was not showing respect to me and that is why she acted like she did. if you don’t want to meet up i think if you text her and just at least attempt to start a relationship i think she will leave you two alone.

Boss: Hmmm. That Might Be More For Chara’s Benefit At This Point.

Red: it is up to you bro… got to go liam is starting up again. 

  
  


This gave Edge time to think and decide what he wanted to do. They were still an hour away from Paris and he wasn’t going to ask Chara her opinion while she is still resting. He considered his options before texting Risk.

  
  


Edge: So I’ve Been Told You Were Planning For Supper?

Risk: I would like to treat you both to supper. 

Edge: When Were You Planning On This?

Risk: Tomorrow Night. I want to rest a little longer and I am going to fix up the kitchen area and make it look like a five star restaurant… I want to prove that our family… that I am not as bad...

Edge: I Don’t Think You Need To Prove Anything. I Might Be A Grouch Most Days, But I Trust My Brother’s Judgement More Than Gossip.

Risk: I recently saw a post on monstergram from the other Frisks talking about me. I just been… I am feeling a little trapped lately and that I am a burden on my mate. I feel I am not doing my part as Red’s mate. Sigh… I just got a couple hours of sleep… Red took your side by the way… about the whole situation… 

Edge: You’re Not A Burden For Him. I Think You Just Need More Rest And That Was An Emotional Mess For Us All. I Don’t Know About Chara But I Think The Both Of Us Were High Strung, If For Different Reasons. I Didn’t Mean To Hurt You, But I Probably Was More Reacting Than Thinking At The Time.


	13. Chapter 13

Risk: I am guess Red told you he healed me then… I shouldn’t have pulled on Chara’s hair. Red gets a lot of crap all the time and… I wasn’t going to allow a random being be another weight on his soul. He won’t admit but he takes every insult personally… under that collar of his marks that he put on himself to punish himself.

Edge: I Can’t Believe He’s Still Doing That... 

Risk: He doesn’t do it very much anymore but old habits die hard. When I got upset with him when he was flirting with other women or females he would do it again… or when you get really upset with him… 

Edge: Still... I Need To Talk With Him About It Again I Guess And I’ll Talk With Chara Over It Too.

Risk: Don’t be harsh against him. He really values what you say to him… I swear I could do the exact same thing you do and what you did was fine but what I did was completely wrong.

Edge: I Know... That’s Part Of The Problem Sometimes. And I Think It’s A Double Standard Because That’s EXPECTED Of Me... But You... You’re Expected To Be Better... It’s A Double Edged Sword For Us Both.

Risk: I know… and it is so stressful. I end up getting frustrated because he uses your words against me like because you said it is always right… and then I feel like I am not being heard.

Edge: ... I’m Sorry. Like You Said... Old Habits Die Hard.

Risk: It isn’t your fault. I need to just accept this… they say marriage in the first three years are the hardest...

Edge: Well, It Is Partly. I Didn’t Exactly Make Life Easier For Him Like I Should Have Back Then.

Risk: We can go run around in circles on this topic… I sometimes feel like I have to be more dramatic to get his attention sometimes… that is my fault. That is why I really want to do this therapy so bad. I want to resolve this problem. I want Red to feel that we are there for him and care for him. I know you do.

Edge: I Know He Knows This, That Isn’t The Problem. Some... Aspects Of Our World Are So Deeply Ingrained In Him... In Me... That... It Causes Problems Because This World Is Just So Different.

Risk: What is? What is the problem then if not what I said?

Edge: Consider This, What Would You Do If You Suddenly Found Yourself In A World Where Everything You Were Used To, Everything You Knew... Wasn’t True? That Everything You Thought You Needed... You Really Did Not. That Others Were The Complete Opposite Towards You From What You Would Normally Expect. THAT Is What We Have Dealt With.

Risk: I guess… but I really don’t know how to help him… 

Edge: There Are No Easy Answers I’m Afraid. However, Your Loving Care Has Done A Lot More For Him Than You May Realize.

Risk: Just bear with it? I guess I can do that. I just don’t want him to hurt himself… or become distant or flirt with other females...

Edge: The Best You Can Do Is Communicate With Him And Continue To Show Him That - Even With Mistakes - You Still Love Him. That You Want To Support Him, Even When It Seems Impossibly Tough... Perhaps, I Think, Those Are The Times He Needs It The Most. To Cling Tighter Even When He Tries To Push You Away.

Risk: It is just tough sometimes… as when I need him the most… he just leaves me to drown. It hurts so bad even with the bond. I thought it would help him feel my emotions but I think he pushes those feelings aside.

Edge: I Imagine Sometimes It Seems That Way, But I Believe You’re The Only One With Enough Heart And Determination To Get Through To Him. 

Risk: Basically you are saying suck it up?*sigh* okay… 

Edge: No, I’m Saying Don’t Give Up. If You Need To Vent Though... Feel Free To Text Or Call.

Risk: That is easier said than done when he walks away half the time I am trying to get a point across. 

Edge: True, But Don’t Underestimate Your Influence. It’s Barely Been A Year Now Really And I Can See The Signs Of Your Influence, Even When You Can’t.

Risk: I am hoping that he chooses these changes not forced to. I am a drama queen I just can’t be happy.

Edge: He’s Not Being Forced. I’ve Noticed It When You Are Home But He’s Here With The Royals And Others. It’s The Little Things. The Way He Interacts With Others. His Choice Of Words.

Risk: Does he seem happier? Is he showing his true self or is it an act?

Edge: I Think He Seems Happier When He’s With You. His Interactions With Some Of The Guards Is Just An Act, But With The Royals, He Seems More Himself; Like When He’s With You... But Still A Little Guarded.

Risk: I know how he feels about you and it is a deep bond… I feel it every time we see you or hear from you. I knew he was texting you earlier because he just feels that safe with you. I get a little jealous that he still doesn’t feel that way with me yet but… I understand. If you don’t want to do that dinner thing it is fine. I won’t push you into it now.

Edge: He Will. But Even With Me There Are Things He Will Not Say, Things You May Know. I Think Once Everyone Has Rested A Dinner Together Won’t Be So Bad. We Will Have The First Two Days To Ourselves Anyway.

Risk: Red did mention about Chara saying I beat him? If you don’t mind … kindly tell her that I am not that kind of being nor would I hurt my son.

Edge: I Have No Idea What Sort Of Conversation That They Had But I Think It Would Be To Everyone’s Benefit That I At Least Set That Straight.

Risk: Apparently Red came to your house this morning. We were thinking about not going and I don’t know the full extent but snippets of the conversation. She said something about me whipping him… and not in the perverse kind of way. 

Edge: Hmm, It Must Have Occurred When I Went To Fetch Something. I Will Ask.

Risk: Don’t do it until after the vacation. It will probably be for the best to let sleeping dogs lie. 

Edge: Agreed.

Risk: Thank you for talking with me. I know we haven’t been on best of terms. 

Edge: No, We Haven’t, But I Think We Just Need An Opportunity To Find Common Ground.

Risk: I Meant what I said earlier when I said when I mentioned that I want you in my life and my sons. I heard stories from Red about how you treat Asriel … and I would love that for my son. I want him to know how amazing of an uncle he really has.

Risk looked over at Red who was holding Liam in his arms and the boy was gazing up at his father lovingly. Risk decided to take that moment to take a photo of the two and send it to Edge. Red was smiling down at his son with his unconditional love for the boy.

Edge: It’s Clear To See He Adores My Nephew And When We Have Time To Relax I Will Take Some Time To Get To Know Liam.

Risk: These moments remind me this is what life is worth fighting for. I wish everyone could see Red like I do. Anyway how far are you guys from Paris?

Edge: From The Time Stamp... Another Few Hours. It Will Be Early There But Late For Us Due To Time Difference. It Will Be A New Day By The Time We Arrive.

Risk: I am going back to sleep… Red is being a sweetheart and taking the baby to the living room so I can catch more zzz… I love your brother so much!!!

Edge: Nyeh, Get Some Sleep Sister. Goodnight.

  
Risk placed a loving kiss on Red’s teeth and on top of Liam’s head before heading towards bed again.

“I owe you so much. I will make it up to you. By the way Edge called me his sister! We are making progress! It makes me so happy. *Yawns*” Risk says, stretching. Liam was mumbling random skeleton gibberish to Red. Red just smiled as he watched her walk off, it was progress.

The plane eventually arrived at the airport after some time had past. Chara was still sound asleep next to Asriel who nuzzled up to her and was the little spoon with her arms around him. The Queen and Edge were standing in the doorway just watched the two content at where they are.

“I am debating if I should let them stay there for a bit or wake them? Edge what do you think?”

“Hmmm. Perhaps I Should Just Carry Them Both.”

“Sounds like a-” All of a sudden the outside of the window was covered in flames. The magical barrier kicked in to prevent any damage to the plane but then there was another shot of flames and another. Plus the plane shook every time. Asgore ran over to make sure everyone was okay.

“Is e- AHHH!!!” The plane shifted and everything except the two laying on the bed felt the effects of it. The magic kept them safe as the group was being tossed about for a moment. Then everything went still…

“W-what just happened?” One of the members of the staff dares to ask. Asgore glances at Edge with a bit of fear in his eyes wondering if those threatening letters were coming true. 

“Not Sure. I’m Going To Find Out.” Edge headed out of the plane, now that it wasn’t shaking, he wanted to find out what the heck was going on... he felt the magic hum beneath his fingertips if he should need it... 

There was no one really there but MK nearby and before he got close he stopped. MK face squished up a bit and a huge flame ball shot out hitting the plane again as he is pushed back causing the plane to shake and MK to fall to the ground again. He got up and made a sniffing noise.

  
“Stupid disease… Ahhh AHH CHOOO” Again another flame ball but this time at the ground. There was a sizable dent there and he was tossed up against the plane causing it to shift and stir the plane pretty badly that time. Edge sighs, but with the next sneeze he summons some bones to block the fire ball.

“MK, What Are You Doing Here?”

“I am h-here because AHHH AHhh…” He didn’t sneeze that time and there was an extended pause before speaking.

“The royals were staying at the usual villa but everyone there including me got that monster flu cold whatever… and the staff got them a suite at the Ritz. I am the h-healthiest one in the group so they sent me.” MK looked like he had a fever and was sweating pretty good as well. 

“Head Back Then. I Will Inform Them Of The Change Of Plans. And Try Not To Catch Anything On Fire.”

“Sorry sir… I will t-try… Is it me but… I didn’t think you had brothers…” He was swaying a little bit before plopping on his butt. MK was starting to see double. Edge sighed.

“Stay Put.” He walks back into the plane.

“Everyone Needs To Stay Here For The Moment. There’s No Physical Threat, Just A Viral One From A Sick MK Who Apparently Cannot Control His Fire And Came Here To Tell Us. This Changes Plans Only Slightly. I Will Take MK Back To The Hotel To Rest, Since I’m Immune To His Illness.”

“Is it the monster flu? If that is the case we need to make sure there is a barrier around Asriel. It is super deadly around young children.” 

“Afraid So. They’ve Already Quarantined The Hotel I Will Be Sure To Do A Scrub Before I Return Here At The Hotel And Inform My Brother Of The Changes. I Will Be Back Within An Hour, One Hour And A Half Tops.” 


	14. Chapter 14

“Take your time. If Chara wakes we will let her know what is going on. Did your brother bring his child along as well? You might want to give them a heads up as well.” King Asgore said with a concerned tone.

“Yes, But I Don’t Think Liam Is Susceptible, Being Both Half Skeleton And Half Human. I Will Still Let Him Know, However.”

  
  


Boss: Change Of Plans, Meet Me Outside The Verdu Hotel In 20 Minutes. I Will Explain.

Red: sure just give me a moment i will wake up risk to watch the baby. 

Boss: You Have More Time Than 20 If You Need It. It Will Take Time To Get There Myself.

Red: alright i will be there. are the royals okay? chara? 

He put the phone into his pocket then walked outside of the plane and headed to where he’d left MK. MK was standing up a bit but seemed woozie. 

“I am okay sir. I will be okay…” MK said even though Edge picked up the smaller monster and carried him off towards the hotel that was a few blocks away.

“Woah… it is like I am flying…” MK was clearly delusional. 

Approximately 20 minutes later Red appeared in front of the Verdu Hotel and glanced around noticing the lack of people and beings around. Edge was waiting for him.

“The Hotel Is Quarantined Off Due To The Monster Flu.” 

“boss did you start telling people off again. this place is so dead that the funeral directory wants to have a service for it.” 

“Funny. I Called You Here To Transport Me, Without Touch, To Our Apartment’s Basement To Do A Scrub.” 

“of course. let me quickly text risk as she was planning to go out for a stroll with liam. why didn’t you tell me it was the monster flu earlier?” The two shortcut to the basement of the apartments and Red sent a quick text to Risk hoping she saw it before she went out for a walk.

“Telling You In Person Is Quicker And I Had To deliver MK Back Here.” He replied once they were there and went to change.

“i am going to go back to see that risk got the message. stay safe bro.” With that he disappeared. The clothes he’d had on were burned just to make sure. Once he was scrubbed clean as possible he dressed and headed out back to the airport, it was a bit of a longer walk from the apartment complex there, but he still arrived within the time he’d told the group.

“I left Chara and Asriel under the barrier in case any of the disease was on your clothes.” Asgore was slightly a germaphobe. 

“I Burned Them. I Didn’t Want To Take Any Chances.”

“Good, I will pay you back for any cost for new clothes. Okay Chara you can come out then!” Chara came out of the room a moment later and was holding Asriel in her arms. He was sucking on his thumb and the moment he saw Edge reached out for him. 

“Hi, I guess I was out of it. I didn’t even feel the plane move at all.” Chara admitted. She handed Asriel over to Edge and the boy wrapped an arm around his shoulder to brace himself.

“I am glad your brother and his family stayed home. If this virus is out there it might be dangerous.” 

“Hmmm, Well They Did Not Actually. They’re Waiting For Us At The Apartments.” 

“What? Oh okay… well this well this will be interesting.” 

“Why do you say that dear?” Asgore asked.

“Uhh… no reason.” Chara tried to blow off the question as she didn’t want to explain that rocky relationship today.

“I’m Sure By Now That They’ve Prepared A Room For You In The Complex. It Is Not Far From Here, But A Decent Distance From The Hotel.” Edge led the way back to the apartments at a more leisurely pace. 

“I thought with the morning conversation that they weren’t going to be there.” 

“Plans Changed While You Were Sleeping.” 

“So we are taking the royals to the hotel first or we going to the apartment first?” Chara asked.

“The Hotel Is Quarantined. By Now My Brother Has A Room At The Apartments Made Up For The Royals.” 

“I think Red will be upset with me.” She muttered to Edge as they walked. 

“As I Said, Things Changed While You Slept.” He replied back in a tone that was a lot quieter than normal. As Risk had said though, he’d wait until after the trip to discuss things with her.

“Are you two discussing about your romantic trip being interrupted?” King Asgore teased as they walked. 

“Hardly, Sire. I Wouldn’t Let Such A Thing Completely Ruin Such An Opportunity.” 

“That a boy!” Asgore laughed heartily as Chara flushed a little bit and Toriel laughed a bit. When they got to the apartment Chara got a chance to see how orient the building looked and it had a great view of the Eiffel Tower. It was an entire complex large enough to house at least twelve apartments, as wide as it was; this was indeed the case. Six on the ground floor, six on the next level. As soon as they entered though Red was waiting for them.

“Hi Red.” Chara says politely though she can see Red’s eye lights watching her closer than the rest of the group.

“heya, so... um, our tyke’s down for a nap with risk... but i’ll show ya to the room.” 

“Oh may I see the little guy?” Toriel asked and Asgore glanced at Red and put an arm around her shoulders.

“Later love. Let the two sleep.” 

“probably better... liam’s been ill lately and that’s made it rough on us all with him bein’ unable to get ta sleep.”

“Poor thing does he have the croup or the monster flu?” Asgore asked kindly.

“tha croup. but he seems ta be on the last leg of it, finally able ta sleep.”

“Tough. I know some monsters who had to deal with that with their babies… it is tough.” Toriel says sympathetically.

“How are you Red?” Chara asked, she was testing the waters so to speak on how they were.

“better. had some sleep myself before boss called.”

“I see and Risk? Is… she and you getting along better?” Asgore gave a questionable look before moving over to Chara and placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Young lady. Sometimes it is best to leave matters to those who are related to them. One should not stick their noses in businesses in which they are are not involved. Will one of you gentle skeletons show us our room?” 

“my luck she’ll be a relative come sunup tomorrow.” Edge flushed though Red snickered at his brother and lead the way to the room that had been prepared for the royals. It was at the far end of the hall away from his room and his brother’s, the two of which were next to each other.

“Oh, I guess then it is relative. Sorry Red, I believe now I stuck my figurative foot in my mouth.” 

“it’s only-” He was interrupted when Edge cleared his throat.

“If You Two Are Quite Finished?” Prompting Red to give his brother an ornery grin.

“What did I say?” Asgore asked not sure what just happened. Toriel shrugged and went into the room with Asriel followed by Asgore. Red chuckled and opened the door for them murmuring.

“nothin’ he’s just easily embarrassed if ya know the right topics.” 

“Pfff…. Thank you Red. I will get ready for the meeting tomorrow morning.” Asgore said shaking his head as the three entered the room. Chara stood near Edge and crossed her arms.

“Must you joke about  _ everything? _ ”

“in my nature, got a skele-ton of ‘em.” 

“Really? I mean that joke is okay and all but… there is a time and place for that time of thing. Don’t you think?” Chara glancing up to Edge who still had the flush from the earlier comment on his cheeks. Red just shrugged and followed the royals into the room, introducing them to where everything was. Including a crib.

“Oh this is perfect. Do you have a spare crib for your little one?” Toriel asked. She didn’t want to take his only crib especially since they were the guests to their home.

“i borrowed one from our cousins actually. it’s all good.”

“Thank you again. I will rearrange food to be … oh probably shouldn’t get delivery. Red could you possibly get food from out of this city where the disease hasn’t reached yet?”

“of course. we already planned for this.” 

“Thank you gentle skeletons for your service to the royal family… and as a personal note.” Asgore placed his hands on Red’s shoulder and looked into his eyelights.

“Thank you for opening your home to us my friend. You too Edge. I really appreciate this and I will never forget those who treat me with kindness.” 

“It Is An Honor To Serve.”

“we’re pleased to have ya here.” Red smiled a little.

“I will leave you boys alone to discuss whatever you need to discuss about sleeping arrangements. I will do what I can to accommodate.” 

Chara went out with Edge and waited for Red to join them. It was awkward as it felt like Red wanted to speak to Edge alone but Chara wasn’t getting the hint.

“I’ll Show You To Our Room. After That I Believe I Have Some Official Matters To Discuss With My Brother.” 

“Alright but don’t be too long. I been looking forward to … umm… this all day.” Chara said and standing on her tip toes kissed his cheek. 

“I Make No Promises For Tonight, But We’re All Tired. I Imagine He Won’t Be Long.” He replies with a slight smile and shows her to the room. It was simple, tidy, and in blacks and reds. There was a king sized bed in there as well.

“I like this! It is so clean cut and tidy. Just like you. Sharp! Go visit your brother and I can change? Or would you want me not to… yet?” He smiled a little.

“I’ll Be Back When I Can. Feel Free To Set Yourself Up As You Like.”  Red was waiting for him outside in the hall. He was leaning against the wall and staring at the ceiling waiting.

“there you are. i just wanted to see if we are going to be a problem between you and her.” 

“Why Would You Think That?” 

“let’s not beat around the bush here bro. she thinks me and risk are beneath her. it is pretty clear to see and i know you are in deep and i won’t stand in the way. i just wanted to know what to do to make this … smoother than it is.” 

“I’m Not Sure What She Thinks, But I Don’t Think It’s That. She Has Things She Needs To Deal With, Just As Risk Does. Don’t Worry About Making Thinks Smoother, Your Job Is To See To Your Family And She Will Have To Learn To Cope Because Until The End Of This Trip She Won’t Be Seeing Too Much Of Me Due To All Of The Talks.”

“that is why i want things to go smoothly. the last thing you want on your plate is more complaints. i am trying to look out for ya boss. You know bros… before… girls.” 


	15. Chapter 15

“Sans... I Know What You’re Trying To Do. I Appreciate It, I Do, But It’s Not Necessary. I Will Let You Know If It Is.”

“alright…”

“I’m Going To Go Get Some Rest. I Should Have Some Time Tomorrow To Catch Up.” 

“yeah rest… uhuh…g’night bro.” 

“Brother...” He says with mild exasperation.

  
  


Chara had a see through red slip and underneath was black lace lingerie. She was posing by laying on her side facing the door waiting for him to arrive. He walked in and promptly closed the door behind him. Though when he got a proper look he did a good impression of a cherry.

“Hi there… I got a bone to pick with you.” She says trying to sound sexy.

“T-that Right?” He tapped something near the door, though what was hard to see at a distance.

“What did you just do?” She asked curiously as she noticed him touch something.

“Just A Normal Spell. Keeps The Noise In.”

“I think that is the kind of forward thinking I am looking for in a mate.” Chara smirked as she made a gesture with a finger to come to her. He moved towards her, like she had put a rope on him and was slowly pulling him to her. For all intents and purposes, she might as well have. She traced her hand over his shirt and pulled in him for a long sweet kiss before kissing him a little heatedly. She wanted this to be perfect like him. 

“Do you like the outfit? I had to go to Muffet’s and spent a small fortune to get this made in such a short amount of time. It is worth it though… if...” He’d returned the kisses, though there was more heat behind his.

“Like Isn’t Strong Enough...” He murmured. She pulled him closer and ran her fingers against the back of his neck as she kissed him heatedly and passionately. Their tongues twisting around each other’s as if they were dancing. A soft moan left Chara as they kissed. He pressed her against the bedding, settling over her as a shiver of pure delight ran through him at the sound. His hands lightly traced along her sides as he kissed her heatedly.

“You don’t mess around do ya?” She mutters as she returns the kisses. Her hands played against his spine after they found their way under his shirt.

“Depends On Your Definition.” He returned between kisses that trailed along her neck now, one hand tracing one of her breasts. A moan rose from him as her fingers skimmed over a sensitive part of his spine. 

“Ooohhh…. I like t-that…” She teased that spot trying to make him moan more for her. She felt all tingly and excited at the same time. The more he touched her the more intoxicated she felt.  Her efforts were well rewarded between kisses along her skin. 

“Fuck…. oh god…” He gripped her just the right way it sent an electric sensation up her it was driving her crazy. She tugged at the negligee and took it off leaving the black lace undergarments left. She arched up to rub up against him. Due to the height difference she was rubbing up a little above his waist line. Chara whimpered against him. He shuddered, tossing aside his shirt before going back to trailing kisses along her neck and collar. She shifted under him as it seemed her sensitivity heightened as he continued. Her hand traced his ribs and could feel every crack and chipped rib he had from previous battles from his former life.

“Do they h-hurt when I t-touch?” Her brain was not functioning at its fullest complicity but he knew what she meant.

“No.” He shivered at the touch.

“Poor Edge…. Poor Paps…” She began to kiss each crack and scarred bone she saw tenderly and lovingly. His breathing stuttered with each press of her lips. After a moment she kissed him on the teeth again.

“I am so sorry… I know it’s not my fault but… I never wanted you or Red to suffer like this.”

“If It Meant Meeting You... I’d Do It Again.”

“That is… thank you. I love you Edge so much… I had a crush on you when I was younger too. You and Asriel were my two crushes.” She cupped his face before kissing him tenderly again. He returned the kiss lovingly, his soul fluttering; he didn’t think she knew how captivating she was to him.

“May I touch it…” She glanced down at his soul which seemed to have gotten brighter.  Without hesitation he summoned it forth. It was like a nightlight, with a few hairline cracks along the edges.  She took the soul gently into her hands and traced her finger along the edges where the cracks were. A deep groan came from him in response to the touch. The soul seemed to warm beneath the touch and the small cracks seemed to nearly disappear completely.

“Do y-you want me to c-continue?”

“P-Please...” His eyelights were bright now with his desire and pleasure.  She brought the soul to her lips and began to place small light kisses all over the soul. Each kiss was loving and caring. The pure love and care of each kiss resonated in his soul and his sockets drooped half closed as he was lost in the euphoria of it. She caressed and held the soul close to her face and continued to shower it with love as if the soul was the most precious thing in the world… to her it was. A light sheen spread across the soul as it warmed from the love she gave it. 

“H-how does t-this f-feel? Is this something you like? Does it ummm… pleasure you?”

“I Can Show You B-better Than I Can Say.” He murmured after a moment as it had taken a bit for him to fully understand the question.

“I don’t know I been daydreaming about us… and I think that sounds pleasurable.” She took his hand and placed it over her breast as her soul easily came out. He smiled, lightly tracing the edges of her soul. He knew exactly what he was doing. She arched her back against him as she felt an intense amount of pleasure shoot through her. She moaned and groaned as she gripped the sheets below her.

“Fuck… oh fuck…” His thumb lightly brushed circles along her soul.  Chara felt her body tense up as she moaned and she leaned up and met his teeth for a heated and passionate kiss. He returned the kiss before slowly dragging his tongue along the middle of her soul, leaving a wet stripe. Her insides felt warm and gooey as she just trembled under him as the pleasure swept through her. It was beyond words as she felt beyond any kind of earthly pleasure she had experienced before. Her one hand slid under his pants and barely touched the top of his pelvis while she nibbled and licked his soul. The only time she would pause is when he would lick her soul again and which she would moan deeply as the wave of pleasure shot through her.

The pleasure shuddered through him and he could scarcely keep himself from collapsing from it, let alone keep any sense of control as he shifted to discard the last garments.

“P-please I am… I really want…” She was shy to ask for him. Plus her mind was on complete melt down from the intensity of it all. He somehow understood though, shifting to ease the warm, magic into her that formed his member. Careful to not hurt her, uncertain how far he could actually go without causing discomfort. She was beyond ready for him as he went into her with ease and finding out his limitations. She moaned softly as she moved just a little bit but she was okay.

“I c-can’t believe it we are going to do it…” She flushed but was smiling at the same time. He smiled, his forehead lightly touching hers as he started slowly to pull back before thrusting back in again. A gasp left her before she began to moan. She wasn’t used to this and it was all fairly new to her. Her instincts were kicking in though and she rubbed up against him as her breathing started to race as well. A possessive, lustful growl rose as he began to pick up the pace of the thrusts.

“Yes yes yes… oh fuck yes…” She was a moaning mess as she lost grip of his soul and was trying to grab onto the sheets as the pleasure began to mount. Her moans only egged him on further as his nails dug into the sheets, he trailed heated kisses along her skin.  Her body felt hot and sweaty but she didn’t care as she could feel herself getting close to the edge as she kissed whatever she could reach. It was only a matter of time before one or both were going to climax.  He shuddered as the pleasure seemed to reach a peak, the magic gathered quickly a moment before he sank his fangs into her collar, the magic bursting into her to race through her and reach the lines that led to her soul to mingle with it. She collapsed as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Not only could she not wrap her mind around that moment but she could barely catch her breath. It was beyond perfect... He was only seconds behind her, nuzzling against her.

“Fuck… you really don’t mess around.” She says after a moment through some heavy panting on her part. A soft chuckle is his response. On the inside of her wrist on her left hand was a blood red rose with vines that snaked around an upside down soul.

“Did you mark me or were you just being kinky at the end? I know different monsters mark different ways.”

“Hmmmmm... Bit Of Both.”

“Well I liked it either way…” She kissed him gently as she nuzzled against him as well. She felt sleep take over almost immediately. He wrapped them in a blanket before sleep claimed him as well. He hadn’t quite planned it this way, but he wasn’t complaining.  The next morning in the kitchen the smoke alarm went off as Risk attempted to make a huge breakfast and do multiple things at once. The moral of the story is that only do what you can. Red had to rescue the meal before it actually did more than scorch the bottom. Their boy in a high chair.

“Sorry Red. I am trying.” Risk says trying not to embarrass him in front of the royal family. 

“ ‘s fine sweetheart. i know ya are.” He says as he puts it on a plate before kissing her nose. Despite being around the royals, he didn’t seem any more tense than usual.

“You say you can smell that…” Risk mutters to Red, away from the royals. He mentioned something about Chara being Edge’s mate to her.

“yup.” He murmured back. That, of course, explained why his brother wasn’t up at the usual time. Even the great captain, it seemed, was not immune to the natural exhaustion that came with it.

“Do you think she will… I don’t want her splitting our family apart.”

“i don’t think so. i trust his judgement.” Risk sighed as she knew he trusted his brother 100 times over everyone else. It seemed that there was a delay for Edge and Chara as Toriel returned from the restroom with a flush.

“I t-think Edge will be l-late… I just saw them heading back into the bedroom.” With the flush she had sat down at the table. Red blinked then shook his head with a chuckle.

“i didn’t actually think i’d be right about that honestly.” 

“Oh my gosh…” Risk flushed in embarrassment. 

“I think we will be taking you guys to the appointment.” 

“assumin’ they aren’t down here within the hour... yeah.”

“Do you think they will be… finished by then?” Risk asked as Toriel covered the ears of Asriel as if Risk asked something dirty. Red shrugged.

“Well this is unexpected as the meeting is within a couple of hours.” Asgore explained.  Red only nods.

“i know where it’s at though, i can fill in if need be. not a problem.” Half an hour later Edge came down, dressed and ready for the day as if nothing had happened. 

“How did you sleep Edge or did you sleep?” Risk says a little sarcastically.

“I Slept Fine Thank You.”

“Will Chara be joining us?” Risk asked with a smirk.

“Congrats on recently being mated with I presume Chara. We are glad you are joining us. In about an hour we have that meeting. Will you be able to come with us since … you recently became mated?” 

“I really can’t see him put duty ahead of … pleasure.” Risk smirked.


	16. Chapter 16

“Family Is Important, But With My Mate Resting I Do Believe I Will Be Joining You Today. I Appreciate The Thanks As Well.”

“I bet she is resting.” Risk was just enjoying this too much.

“Yes, Well, Unlike You, Sister, She Does Have To Deal With Jet-lag. She Didn’t Have The Option Of Coming Here On A Moment’s Notice.”

“Uhhuh… and from a-”

“risk, you might want to stop while you are ahead.” Risk sighed as Red warned her. This made Papyrus curious as to what she might have said, but he didn’t push the issue. Well, she did live up to her nickname sometimes.

“I was just going to say someone saw him this morning… making out … and going back to hi-” Red gave a look to Risk who just smirked.

“Yes, I Get The Idea. Thank You Little Sister. You Don’t Need To Spell That One Out.” The glance he shot them both, however, said that he wasn’t going to tolerate THAT from anyone outside family.

“i tried!” Red exclaimed. 

“I Do Appreciate The Attempt, At The Very Least.” He sighs a bit and settles down to eat.

“Though Sometimes I Think She Already Knows She Can Get Away With It And That’s The Only Reason She Says It.”

“...” Red gave Risk a slight glare as she flushed. 

“So I’m Not Wrong Then. Well, That’s Good To Know. At Least It Means She Knows Not To Blurt It Out To Someone Else.” 

“I think we will sit in the bedroom until the meeting.” King Asgore said as Toriel got up as well.

“Thank you for the breakfast…” They left the three there to sit in this awkwardness. 

“really risk? did you have to pick on him now? could you just keep your trap shut?”

“But… I just wanted to tea-” 

“you never think about the consequences. when you do shit like that others think you walk all over me.”

“I don’t understand why you-”

“shhh... you hear that.” Risk went quiet for a moment.

“it is called silence. something easily you could have done earlier.” She just stayed quiet at that point. 

“Brother, That Was A Bit Much.”

“was it? you said it yourself she is walking all over me.” Risk got up from the table and walked to their room.

“I Said No Such Thing.”

“you said she can get away with anything.” 

“No, What I Said Was That She Says What She Does Knowing She Can Get Away With It. It Was A Compliment To Her Intelligence To Not Just Randomly Blurt It Out To Anyone, Not An Insult To You.”

“ugh... i thought… it sounded.” 

“Yes, Well... Communication Was Always Our Problem Wasn’t It?”

“now she will be pissed off at me.” 

“Yes, Well, I Can’t Blame Her. I Think The Three Of Us Need To Communicate Better. That Is Part Of The Problem.”

“i think so. shit shit… i just want you calm and her calm…” 

“Let Me Talk To Her First.”

“good luck. i may give dating advice but i suck at it myself.” 

“I Think I’ll Be Fine Brother, And You Don’t Suck At It... But It Is Easier To Not Make Mistakes When You Are An Outsider Rather Than In The Thick Of Things.” He took one of the last bites off his plate before heading off to his brother’s room. He lightly knocked on the door.

“Come in. I didn’t lock the door Red or should I stay quiet still? I could sign but I don’t think you can see it through the door.”

“Hmm, I Don’t Know If That’s A Good Thing Or Not. The Locking The Door.” Edge replies as he steps into the room. 

“Hey Edge. Would you like to add to the pile of insults I got?” She was sitting on the bed with Liam on her lap. He had a milk bottle in his mouth as she tried to stay calm.

“That Is Not The Reason I Came Here. I Have No Intention Of Insulting You On Purpose... Though I Might Do So If Blinded By Anger... Or On Accident.”

“Gotcha so what is it you want to discuss?” 

“I Feel That I Am Somewhat Responsible For That... Issue. My Brother And I Have Always Had Trouble Understanding One Another For One Reason Or Another... Which Was Why He Said What He Did... Because He Took My Words A Different Way. The Truth Is He Is Far More Sensitive To Things Said By Us Both Than Is Necessary.” 

“I didn’t mean to offend you. I was just poking fun. I am sorry.” 

“It’s Fine. I’m Not Offended Honestly. A Bit Embarrassed Maybe And I Wouldn’t Allow Anyone Else To Poke Fun Since I Am Rather Possessive... But I Believe Sans Took Your Words Harder Than I Did.”

“I f-figured that w-we were surrounded by close f-friends and family it was okay as long as I didn’t r-really get too explicit and I wasn’t going to say anything else.” 

“You Weren’t Wrong. The Thing Is... I Was A Different Monster When We First Met. I’ll Admit I Was A Lot More Brash And Sensitive To Such Things And, Not Having Been With Me For Some Time... Well, I Don’t Really Think Sans Realizes This Yet Or That I’ve Come To Accept More Of What The Realities Are In This World Now That I Spend Most Of My Time Nearby Instead Of In The Town With The Other Fells.”

“Remember what I said… he really values you.” Edge nods.

“Yes, Which Was Why I Wanted To Speak With You After I Told Him That I Believed He Went Too Far.”

“I think so too but if I confront him… it is my fault.” 

“I Don’t Think He Believes That.”

“What should I do?” 

“Well, I Think That’s Up To You Ultimately, But At Least Hear Him Out After A While... Hmmm, Does An Hour Sound Good?” 

“Yeah, you are smart because you and the royals will be gone or is that just a coincidence.” 

“Ah... Bit Of Both. As Much To Give You Time To Calm Down As To Allow For You Two To Discuss This In Relative Privacy.”

“What should I say? It seems that we go in a vicious cycle. It is just chaos.”

“The Best You Can Do Is Be Honest, But Not In A Way That Will Hurt. In The Past I Was... Perhaps Too Brutally Honest When I Spoke With Him About Things. He Never Outright Asked For My Opinion On Anything... But I Was Careless... And Very Rough With Him. I’m Afraid That It Means I’ve Done A Lot Of Damage I Have To Somehow Make Up For.”

“I feel that he has to make some decisions… I don’t know. I want him to just treat me with respect. He says I need to be patient and… it is tough. Plus… I feel he might hurt himself and we haven’t talked to him about that either.” She rocked Liam before wiping a tear from her face with her free arm. Not only was she frustrated but felt depressed. She missed when Red would be spontaneous with her. It felt like now that she had a kid that he didn’t have to try any more. Liam drank his milk without a care in the world.

“I’ll Talk To Him About That As Well.”

“You better not. I fear right now it will only make matters worse. I at least know when push comes to shove that he will always have you and will listen to you.” The words were as painful as it sounded. She hated to admit that she was 2nd in her mate’s soul to his brother but that is just a reality she would have to accept.

“That Is Why I Should Speak To Him, We Might Be Brothers But This Isn’t Right. He Knows Better And Should Act Accordingly.” Setting Liam on the bed in the middle, Risk got up with her head down still and wrapped her arms around Edge. He could feel her shaking in his arms when he wrapped his arms around her.

“Do you think… I might be the problem?” 

“No. I Believe The Problem Is Between My Brother And I. I Am Certain Of It. I Have Seen The Way He Looks At You. You Are Not The Problem.” 

“Y-you sure? I just w-want him to be happy as lame as it sounds.” 

“Quite Sure. It’s Not Lame, He Wants Us Both To Get Along... Or At The Very Least, Not Be At Each Other’s Throats.” 

“That would be nice. I appreciate you at least listening to me. I promise I won’t do anything crazy and just… try to relax.”

“Good, That Is The Point Of The Trip After All.” 

“I think Liam and I will take a nap. You can tell Red I am not mad at him or anything if it helps. I am feeling better.” Risk headed back to the bed and started to rearrange the bed for Liam and her to take a nap.

“Good To Know. Have A Good Rest.” He left the room to let them both sleep, and to talk to his brother.

“well... is she going to dust me?” 

“Not Any Time Soon. She Did Tell Me To Tell You She Wasn’t Mad And That She Feels Better.” 

“weew... boss you are a miracle worker. i don’t know how you did it but i owe you one.” 

“I Wouldn’t Say That. I Think You And I Need To Talk. Not Just About This.” He motioned for Red to follow him to one of the other rooms that was unoccupied for the time being.

“what is going on? you going to give me relationship advice now huh? hehe…” 

“No, Actually.”

“oh... then what is this about?” Red plopped down onto a nearby chair and relaxed.

“This Is About Us.” He began, becoming thoughtful, how was he going to explain this? 

“what about us? did i piss you off boss?” 

“No, Nothing Of The Sort. Rather... It Has Been Some Time Since We Have Been In Each Other’s Company Outside Of Work And Since That Time, After I First Met Risk, Things Have Changed.”

“it has been awhile. i guess i been bonely without you bro… and things have changed.” 

“Indeed. I Believe That The Underlying Issue With That Situation Was That You Reacted To It, Expecting What Might Have Actually Been Only A Few Years Before.”

“shit... is it that obvious? i thought i did a good job this time…” 

“Quite. You Took More Offense To What Your Mate Implied Than I Did.”

“it is funny. i tell myself that things are okay but i know what shit we just went through and i think to myself… it is going to happen again. all of it will happen again. ripped from our hands.” 


	17. Chapter 17

“Except That It Can’t. Because There Are No Resets Here.”

“what if nightmare… i just don’t think i can go back to those days.” 

“Brother, Do You Really Have That Little Faith In The Rest Of Us? Yes He Is Causing Trouble, It Was Bound To Happen. We All Knew It When We Learned The Brothers Were Here.” 

“it is just that i don’t want those who are closest to me get hurt. it is bad enough that apparently he took on a mate so there might be a demon spawn out there soon.” 

“Maybe It Will Mellow Him Out. You Know First Hand How Demanding Children Are.”

“that... is true. i actually slept a whole night the other day… and i am an insomniac.” 

“Case In Point, Plus You Are Used To Not Having A Good Night’s Sleep. How Much More Upsetting Do You Think It Would Be On Someone Who Is Used To Having It?” 

“hehe... yeah… risk has been moodier lately from it.” 

“Personally, I Feel Bad For Any Idiot Who Agrees To Get Near That Pair When They Have An Infant Child.” 

“do you honestly think that child will even come to be or would he destroy it just because it would stand in his way?” 

“Honestly... I Do Not Know. That Would Be A Question For Error. He’s Worked With Nightmare Before.” 

“ugh... later…” 

“The Answer Might Be Enlightening. I Heard A Rumor Puppet Was Thinking About Talking To Him About Having One.”

“no shit? well fuck… maybe this plan of world domination might be a small phase then.” 

“I Doubt That, However, Should There Be A Child... I Imagine That Some Things Might Be Put On Hold Until The Child Reached A Certain Age.” 

“i guess that makes sense…” Red scratched at his collar as his stressed peaked again.

“In Which Case... We’re Looking At A Possible Thirteen To Eighteen Year Pause In This Little... War.... Okay This Is Going To Bug Me If I Don’t Ask. Why Do You Still Have That Thing?” 

“... reasons… why?”

“It Just... Doesn’t Make Any Logical Sense To Me.”

“the real reason… is one it holds sentimental memories to me… and the second is that it… covers my scars that i cause to myself.” 

“Hmmm, Yes, That Was Another Thing I Meant To Bring Up.”

“fuck risk… did she really had to tell you about that. this is already embarrassing enough that i had to mention that but to be ratted out by my own mate.” Red said exasperated. 

“Considering She’s Concerned About Your Well Being, Yes. This Little “Habit” Of Yours Needs To Stop. There Is No Good That Comes From It And What Are You Going To Say If The Next Time You Get Caught It’s By Liam?”

“... that his dad can’t handle things… and he finds relief in pain. i don’t know. what can i say?”

“And What If Then He Decides To Pick Up This Habit?” Edge Crossed his arms.

“he better fucking not. i would kick his ass if he did. i don’t want him to suffer like that.” 

“All The More Reason To Not Then. Besides, Why Should You Do That To Yourself When Doing So Only Makes The Rest Of Us Feel Things We’d Rather Not... Worry Is The Least Of What Any Of Those Who Care About You Feel. Some Of Us - Including Me And Likely Risk - Are Very Uneasy With It.” 

“the other sans… they are better at containing their emotions.” 

“I Highly Doubt That.”

“i don’t see any of the other sans doing anything different in their lives. i am pretty sure they don’t have crazy thoughts like i do.” 

“You Haven’t? So You Don’t Notice Their Ticks Then? Because Believe Me I’ve Seen Them All Have It... Even That Goody-Two-Shoes Blue Has His.” 

“... really?” 

“Blue’s Is The Most Obvious... His Eye Lights Change Colors When He’s Dealing With Something Stressful. And I Don’t Mean Like Ink’s... I Mean They Go White. Classic, When He’s Stressed, Aside From All The Puns... He’ll Keep His Hands In His Pockets For Hours On End. When Ink Is Stressed His Eye Lights Not Only Change Color, But Actually STAY A Constant. Slim... Is More Like You. Which Is Why He Constantly Wears Long Sleeves. Stretch’s Tone Changes When He’s Stressed And He Eats Several Lollipops One After The Other. If He’s Particularly Stressed At Any Point He Might Even Break The Lollistick.”

“i never… noticed. i really don’t pay as much attention as the others do. i guess at least i am not the only one… but it still doesn’t make it better.” 

“No, But It Doesn’t Make You LESS Than Them Either. Which Is My Point.” 

“i haven’t asked risk this yet but… i really wanted to ask you still… i was hoping we can live near each other again. i miss seeing you. it sucks that we only got to bond just this short amount of time here.” 

“Even If You Say Nothing To Her, I Can Arrange That. It Really Does Suck Being Away From You After Being Together So Long... And Through So Much. I... I Think My Initial Reaction To Risk Was Because I Realized It Meant Not Having You Around All The Time... And I Didn’t Like That.”

“you were just being protective of me just like before… i don’t blame you. shit we dealt with… for fuck’s sake we barely made it out there halfway sane.” 

“I Know... But That Doesn’t Make It Right Either Or Fair To Her Or Anyone Else. I Don’t Think I Can Forget The Past, But That Doesn’t Mean I Have To Let It Decide What I Do.”

“no, but i will stop hurting myself if you try to get along with my mate. i think… we can be normal… normalish?” 

“I Think So Too... If We All Just Try.”

“oh shit… i almost forgot. fuck... where did i put it?” Red felt around his pockets and tried to find what he was looking for. While Red was looking for... whatever, Edge checked the time. They still had a few minutes before they needed to leave for the conference.  Red found the cigars in his pocket and pulled them out and handed one to Edge.

“congrats bro. i hope she makes you as happy as risk makes me.” Edge nods.

“i don’t know if you had one of these. they are cubans apparently humans…” Red smirked jokingly.

“Can’t Say I Do, At Least Not On Me.... Cubans? They Made From Humans too?” Edge smirked, joking back.

“smoked human… pffff… oh that brings back bad memories… shouldn’t have said that.” 

“It Wasn’t All Bad Though, Surely.”

“no, i watched you become a strong monster down there. you never ceased to amaze me with the traps you would come up with. your brain and brawn are not something to be trifled with.” 

“Honestly... I Was Always Trying To Find A Way To Match You. Wasn’t Easy.” He recalls as he lit the thing, taking a drag.

“pfff... and i was barely staying a step ahead.” Red smoking his cigar as well.

“Coulda Fooled Me. I Kept Trying To Improve The Traps.”

“it pays when you can’t sleep for shit.” 

“Mmmm, Probably. I Sometimes Envied That. Tried It A Few Times, Didn’t Go Well.”

“i remember when you were too fucking young to do shit yet and i would stand guard in front of your bed.” 

“I Recall Waking Up To That A Time Or Two.”

“i envied you. i was glad i at least made you feel safe enough to sleep when i kept thinking at any given moment that everyone was going to dust us. i couldn’t tell you that at that time. i would fucking make up some bs.” 

“I Couldn’t Admit, Either, That You Were The Only One I Felt I Could Trust That Much.” 

“back at you bro. i may be stronger but when you decided to make me your “pet”… not only was that the smartest move you could have done but also the dumbest… you saved my life so many times… but i was scared to death for yours.” 

“Yes, Well... I Didn’t Entirely Think It Through, But I Knew It Was The Only Way To Protect You Once I Was Captain. The Rest Of The Underground Didn’t Know What You Were Capable Of When You Truly Tried. I Only Did Because Of That... Accident.”

“pfff... the only reason i acted the way i did was not to attract attention. every monster down there wanted to challenge the best and if they found out it was me… they would come knocking at our door 24/7 and you would be a pawn to be used against me. it was easier to act like i couldn’t do jack then have you in harm’s way.”

“Or More Accurately We Would Never Have Had A Door. Nyehe. Though Your Act Did Make You A Target Many Times After I Was Made Captain.”

“eh... not too bad.” Red smirked as he thought fondly of tricking so many monsters who tried to capture him. 

“Honestly, Until That One Day You Managed To Get Ambushed, I Didn’t Realize Fully How Bad Things Were... Or What I Stood To Really Lose.”

“it is what family does. i wanted you to have as much of a “normal” life that we could have if it meant to do some extra things… then so be it. when i got stressed i just cut myself a little and i moved on because i knew that if you were alright that i am doing something right.” 

“Well... Mostly.” He sighed a little.

“There Was A Reason I Mentioned Stopping That.”

“what? don’t tell me you did it too… did you?” Red eyed Edge as wasn’t sure what he meant. Edge wasn’t sure he had the heart to say the words, but he did remove one of the gloves he wore from his left hand. The scars were shallow, mostly. A simple laugh came from Red it was shallow and a little hollow before he spoke.

“well... i would say like father like son… but we are brothers. i can’t believe i didn’t notice  **that** .” 

“It Was Simple Enough, I Always Wore Gloves With My Armor; From The Very Beginning.” He slid the glove back on.

“I Haven't Told Her Where The Scars Came From.”

“i guess i presumed that everything was okay. i guess we both have fucked up issues… and if it makes you feel better. i didn’t tell risk. she discovered them by accident. a couple of months later after we became mates.” 

“I Bet THAT Was A Pleasant Conversation.”

“fuck... i was just taking a shower and she walked in trying to be all sexy like… and yeah… that ruined that mood quickly.” 

“I Imagine It Would. She Didn’t Strike Me As An Individual With Those Sorts Of Tastes... Like I’m One To Talk Though.”

“nah... which is weird because she is into cosplay stuff and… *cough* maybe i should stop while i am ahead on that subject.” Red flushed as Risk had dressed up in a variety of costumes for him.


	18. Chapter 18

“Please Do. I Do NOT Want To Imagine All Of That.” He was staring off, a little flushed himself; he did NOT want to imagine his sister in ... things of that nature.

“you imagining your chara in sexy costumes now?” 

“Is It Just You Or Is It That Obvious?” 

“we are brothers… we are bound to think alike.” Red took off his collar to show him his scars. He knew how hard it had to be to show off his. The scars came in different shapes and depths all over his collar. Some had chipped away some of the collar bone while some were faded.

“Fair. Though From The Looks Of Things Yours Got Out Of Hand At Times...” He lightly placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“it did. i... i came close to dusting myself a couple of times thinking it would make your life easier.” 

“I’m Sorry.”

“for what? it wasn’t your fault.” 

“That I Didn’t Do Anything To Help. That You Would Ever Be Pushed So Far To Thinking That My Life Would Be Easier To Bear Without You. There Isn’t A Day I’m Not Reminded That My Own Mistakes Could Have Meant Losing You.” 

“... you gave me the only hope to survive. being your brother and watching you grow up… was the best thing that i could be a part of. don’t you ever regret your mistakes because they made you stronger and better. i should know because i am so proud to be the brother of the coolest brother out there.” There were some tears starting to weld up Red’s sockets as he quickly wiped it away. Edge sat down next to him and put an arm around him, he really wasn’t sure what he could say. Though, after a moment, he did manage to gather a few thoughts and so he found his voice again.

“If I Was Hope For You, You Were The Drive For Me.” Red returned the hug and pressed his face against his shoulder as he listened to his brother.

“see... perfect team. i would have been lost with ya. shit... all this emotional crap is starting to get to me. we never did this shit before...” 

“Never Really Could Before... But It’s Overdue.”

“agreed, i think… i owe it to you and risk for that maybe i won’t be so… guarded around the family. i guess i can start off small at least.” 

“There’s Really No Need To Be Anymore... You Helped Us Survive To Get To This Point. It’s Time We Let It Go.”

“... maybe i won’t wear the collar around the house as much? do you think it will scare liam though?” 

“I’ll Leave That Up To You, But I Don’t Think It Will Scare Him. He Is Too Young To Know Why There’s A Difference. He’d Just Get Used To It, Like Anything Else. He Might Not Like The Difference, But He’ll Understand You’re Still His Father.”

“i think so to and i noticed they’ve been fading lately faster. i don’t know why but it has been different to see that.”

“I Can’t Say I Know Myself. I Haven’t Experienced It.”

“it started to happen soon after me and risk bonded. i don’t think healing is one of the benefits is it?”

“I Do Not Know. Perhaps You Should Ask Slim? He Might Know.”

“he bonded with his mate too?”

“Yes. While It Might Be Awkward... Lust Also Is Bonded To His. I Don’t Know If Anyone Else Has Though. It Is Possible Others Have.”

“great… i guess if I had to i can pay for lust’s silence.”

“I Was Under The Impression You Never Had To Pay For THAT Service From Him.”

“hehe usually but it never hurts to make sure.”

“Touche.” 

“i don’t know if i regret his service or miss it sometimes… i might be more perverted than i give myself credit for.”

“Nyehe... He Really Did Know His Profession.”

“oh yes he did. i wish i knew some of those techniques and try it on my mate.” A soft purr came from Red as thoughts came to him.

“Hmmmmm. Wonder If We Could Pay Him To Teach Us With Some Dummies... Think He’d Bite?” 

“he is always willing to bite for g.” Red smirked at the double entendres. Edge snorted.

“Not Like THAT. Though He Was Good At That Too.”

“you were into that too? fuck we are too alike.” Red laughed.

“He Got Me Into It... Must Have Been After A Session With You Or Dang Near.” He mused.

“i insisted on it. how do you think i lost my one tooth?”

“I Had No Idea, But That Was NOT What Came To Mind When I Thought About The How. I Think That Was A Little Much If That Is Why You Lost That Tooth.” 

“i lost it in battle. jeez bro… always perverted.”

“I Meant The First Replacement. Did You Think I Didn’t Notice?” 

“oh that one yeah i bit the fuck out of lust’s shoulder and broke it off.”

“Well, At Least The One You Replaced It With Is More Fitting And Stronger.”

“yeah rock was not a very good substitute… gold is much better.” Edge nods.

“this… is nice. fuck i don’t want this conversation to end.”

“I Think We Should Find Some Time During This Trip To Talk More. For Now I Should Head Off, The Royals Will Be Waiting In Another...” He paused to look at his phone.

“Two Minutes At Least.”

“you… waiting to the last minute? hehe.”

“Was Contemplating It. It Did Mean One More Minute With You After All.”  
  


“i like that. did i tell you that your cooking was much better than mine? i tried to cook and i swear i got really good at burning things. though you never ate anything undercooked and that is why you mostly just had magic based meals as well. i may have gotten lessons from grillby down the road… but ya.”

“Hmmm, Well That’s Because I Had Lessons Too. I Made Sure I Knew What I Was Doing Before I Started Cooking For Us Regularly.” 

“yeah substituting ingredients and forgetting how long it was in the oven plus the right cooking temperature might have been my problem.”

“It Was Both Our Problems, Given Limited Resources And Trial And Error.”

“at least your meals always turned out edible.”

“Because I Never Cooked Anything For You That I Couldn’t Make Edible. I Also Started My Lessons In Cooking When I Was Thirteen Because Undyne Refused To Train Me As A Sentry Until I Was Fourteen.” 

“true, i asked her not to. i thought the longer you were out of the fights… the longer you can stay… innocent. i didn’t want your hands covered in dust and i tried my hardest to do what i could to make that a reality but as time past i knew… and undyne convinced me that i should let you train. i held you back a year.”

“... I Can’t Say I’m Mad About It.” 

“it still would have been ideal if you never had to deal with that shit. fuck… just to have those moments when we used to just play and not worry about that kind of crap. you deserved a normal childhood. that is probably the biggest regret i have.” Red pondered for a second before he remedied what he said.

“okay that and what happened with frisk earlier. i was such a jackass to her. i can feel it you know… the sting of her emotions with the bond but i am so used to pain that i just pretend i feel nothing.”

“Which You Shouldn’t Do And I Have No Regrets About My Youth, You Should Not Feel Guilty Over It.”

“i just… i know… i am going to tell you something that if you dare repeat i will break your bones.” Red glanced at Edge and continued.

“i find the only time i can be open and can be completely myself is usually around you. which fucking sucks because… i know that risk wants that from me and i see the pain in her eyes when i close off from her. i just don’t know what to do. what if the answer she gets from me… makes her distant from me? i need her… she is like air to me. she makes me feel that no matter how much i fucked up that she would be there for me.”

“That’s Why You Should Try To Swallow That Feeling. Brother, I Understand The Pressure Of It. I Really Do, But She Is Your Mate And Bonded No Less. Of Course This Would Hurt Her, Just As It Would If Your Roles Were Reversed. The Point Of Bonding, Brother, Is Absolute Trust... Try It. You Might Be Surprised - And Perhaps More Relieved As Well - From The Answers You Do Find.” He glanced at his phone.

“Time’s Up.” 

“thanks doc. same time next week…” Red jokes lightly as he got up with his brother.

“do you think your mate could… watch liam so that maybe risk and i could have some one on one time.” Red saw the look and immediately flushed waving his hands up in defense.

“as much as i miss that i think she wouldn’t be up for it.”

“That’s What I Thought The Other Night. We Can Both Watch Him This Evening.” Edge mused.

“it would be nice… are you sure? he can be a handful. no, forget it. she most likely will want her space… but maybe not… okay okay… you make a good point. i owe you big time for this. I think i will get some flowers for risk before apologizing… good luck with the meeting bro.”

“I’ll Be Fine, Just As I’m Sure You Will Be.” Edge replies before he leaves the room. Red disappeared to fetch some flowers while the royal family was handing over Asriel to Risk in the living room. 

“I will take good care of him. He can help me watch over Liam. Right Asriel?” 

“Right!” Asriel was holding onto Risk’s pants. Chara came out into the living room with some peanut butter sandwiches which Risk stopped her before handing a whole sandwich to Asriel.

“Just to be on the safe side… always cut it up. It is better to be safe than sorry.” Chara flushed a bit before Risk patted on her back with a soft smile.

“Hey, don’t feel feel embarrassed. You didn’t know and no one got hurt right?”

“Yeah. That is true. I guess I wasn’t thinking.” Chara explained before Risk spoke again.

“More like you just don’t have the experience or knowledge yet of this sort of thing. Today you will learn and it will all be good.” Risk smiled as she helped Chara cut it up and gave it to Asriel to snack on. That is when Chara noticed Edge walking in, she made her way over to him and placed a sweet loving kiss on his teeth.

“Hey Edge. How are you?”

“I’m Good.” He smiled at her softly, having returned the brief kiss.

“I thought I would have to come get you.” King Asgore teased.

“First time I thought you were going to be running late.”

“Almost, But Not Quite.” 


	19. Chapter 19

“The ladies are going to watch Asriel for us so it will be just the two of us.” Edge nods, it made sense to him.

“Shall we go?” Asgore asked as he headed towards the door. Edge was right behind him.

“See you tonight Edge! Be safe.” Chara called after him and blowing him a kiss.

“I love you!”

“Hehe… see ya guys. Good luck with the meeting.” Risk says holding onto Asriel who began to whine when seeing his parents leave without him.

“It is okay… your mom and dad will be back soon.” Trying to comfort the anxious boy. Risk did wonder where Red was and glanced around a bit. She was sort of jealous of Chara and Edge. It seemed so passionate but she had to remind herself it was also really new too.  Red sent a text to Chara, he’d gotten her number from his brother.

?: hey, bro gave me your number. i wanted to ask if ya can do me a small favor and bring lil azzy to the front door. i got somethin’ for him an’ risk, but i’ll give him his first as a distraction.

LilSis: Sure, Red! Hang on!

Chara went over and picked up Asriel and took him to the front door with a confused Risk looking at her.

“What are you doing?” Risk asked as Chara opened the door letting Asriel go out with Risk’s eyes turning into saucers.

“Don’t do that!” 

“heya pal.” Red says and kneels down as the boy comes over to him.

“Uncle R!” Asriel hugged Red.

“heh, i know ya don’t like new places so i thought ya might like someone to keep ya company.” He replied as he hugged the boy back. He had a stuffed rabbit for the boy that was big enough to be snuggled, but small enough to be held.

“It is so FLUFFY!” Asriel stuffed his face into the rabbit and held it close.

“yup, just like you kiddo.”

“Oh thank goodness!” Risk came out to see Asriel with Red. She put her hand to her chest and sighed in relief.

“sorry about the scare sweetheart, i asked her to bring him.” He then looked to the boy.

“why don’t you and chara go introduce your new friend to the room you have huh?” He suggests.

“Okay!” He dragged the rabbit on the floor as he ran past Risk to Chara to show off the rabbit. He was jumping up and down with the stuffed toy as Risk approached Red and offered a hand up. Instead of taking her hand, he produced, from his phone a mixed bouquet of her favorite flowers. She was first shocked and then she smiled softly as she took the bouquet. Bringing the flowers close to her face and smelled them.

“You shouldn’t have. These are beautiful. Thank you.” 

“nothin’s too good for my sweetheart.” She offered her free hand to him and held the flowers in the other. He gently took the hand, but for the moment didn’t actually stand up.

“ ‘im sorry about earlier. i messed up ... i thought i was helping but... seems i was just stickin’ my feet in my mouth.”

“I know. I know that your brother means the world to you and well… we all said things we don’t mean time and again.” Risk was trying to be reasonable and not show her pain from earlier but he could feel it still. She felt embarrassed earlier and hurt on how she was treated.

“I am and always will be on your side. I… I would never purposely hurt you. Yet, when I raise concerns… you avoid the problem like I am requesting the world from you. This isn’t the time nor place for that though. You know I love you right? With every fiber of my being? That you and Liam mean everything to me?” 

“i know... i don’t want to purposely hurt you and sometimes things are just... hard. but i know you love me and him, even if sometimes i don’t understand the how or why... but i won’t ever stop lovin’ ya.”

“You don’t know why I love you?” Risk asked looking at him questioningly. 

“You don’t know how you make me feel like I am the only one in the world that matters? That I fell in love with my best friend and you are funny, smart, somewhat edgy… and I get these butterflies when you give me that smirk with your tooth. I mean I know you can’t right now because you took the tooth out because of Liam but… you know what I mean.” She had a slight flush and a smile as she said that. He didn’t seem to know what to say in return.

“I would say ‘Are you tongue tied?’ but you don’t have one do you?” He snickered a little and stood up. Drawing her close.

“only when i wanna have one, or need to.” He replied.

“Oh yes… tasting food is one I imagine you summon the tongue for or popsicles.” 

“mmhmm.”

“Can’t think of any other reason…” She said with a smart alecky tone. 

“Maybe you want to get it stuck on a frozen pole…” 

“i dunno, but there are some tasty things in this world, just not a frozen pole.” 

“Is that what you said to Lust too?” 

“ouch.”

“You got to admit you had that coming for what you said to me today.” 

“yeah... but i hadn’t figured you’d remembered that...” Well, that was mortifying alright.

“Aren’t you glad I did it when we are alone and not in front of our family and friends or should I wait till your brother is back?” 

“yeah.. i can appreciate that. you always were the better half.”

“Sorry, it is still wrong. Two wrongs don’t make a right.” 

“no, but i don’t blame you... and bro already knew anyway. you probably wouldn’t get the expected reaction. not one of our greatest years, but we bunked with the guy at one point.”

“It isn’t like you were mated with me when you did it. It was before me.” 

“no, but that doesn’t make it any better either.”

“That you… a single monster would find a release? How is it a terrible thing? I masturbated before you and had sex too…” 

“more like that the choice was him. let’s just say no one likes the guy because of his reputation.”

“Well yeah… but I heard others used him too for heats. I also know how bad your heats are. I understand Red.” 

“yeah, and there’s a reason no one fesses up about it either. in our little group there  _ are _ those who didn’t.” 

“Because they are not mature enough to admit they all had urges then… and fuck them if they judge you. You are my mate and I don’t give two fucks…” 

“heh, nah it ain’t that. but i’m glad ya don’t.”

“As long as you don’t like… seek him out now… I mean because we are mates… you understand right?” 

“not for those kinda services. yeah, i understand.”

“I mean it is just a respect kind of thing.” She rubbed the back of her neck feeling embarrassed. 

“not to mention it’s wrong to betray a mate that way.” 

“Exactly, if it makes you feel better I know Error and his mate did a four-some with them.” 

“so they seriously went through with it?” 

“Yep, she says it was… one thing she never wants to do again. She said it was hot but weird at the same time.” 

“i can’t even begin to imagine, but damn... it’s one thing to have the balls to say it an’ another to do it.”

“Does that make you feel better?” 

“as long as i’m with ya i don’t need anything else to make me feel better, though seein’ our boy does the same thing.” He touched his forehead to hers gently. She smiled as she closed her eyes as she pressed her forehead against his.

“Will you try to work on… umm… telling me how you are feeling before you blow up? That… would make a huge difference. I love you but this vicious cycle of fights and making up will start to affect our son. He will think that this is normal and… I don’t want him to see us fight. I prefer not fighting in general.” 

“agreed. i will do what i can.”

“I am surprised you are not trying to show me another thing your tongue can do? Are you restraining yourself?” 

“trying to. not helping my imagination simmer down though.”

“Me? What are you thinking? You can whisper it to me.” She leaned over putting her ear near him so if he wanted to whisper he could. He had a bit of a wild imagination... at least when it came to her.

“Don’t be shy. Tell me! I want to know. Please?”

“i was thinking... (censored for sensitive audiences).”

“... I umm… well… and… oh my…” She had a heavy flush.

“Gee Red, you should be named Lust for those… thoughts.” 

“ ‘cept i only get ‘em around you sweetheart.” Risk glanced around briefly before closing the gap between them and kissing him passionately. He returned the kiss. Her hands wrapping around his neck with the flowers and she deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue into his mouth. His hands lightly rested at her hips as his tongue tangled with hers.

“D-damn… How do you do that?” 

“do what?”

“T-take my breath away… every time. Every time we kiss it is just so wow...” 

“been wonderin’ that myself since we met.”

“You can’t even breath. Hehehe… I swear I can be so totally pissed off with you and with one f… gift and one kiss… I am like a horny lovestruck teen all over again.” 

“and now ya know why i have trouble just lookin’ at ya in the morning.” He smirked a little.

“Pfff… you saying you have morning wood?” 

“i ran outta fingers and toes to count on how many times it’s happened since we first met.”

“You can’t count beyond 10?” Risk kissed his neck tenderly knowing that the kids were in the living room with Chara.

“i could, but i’d rather spend the time keepin’ track of more important things.” He replied, nuzzling against her neck with a quiet purr. Damn if his brother hadn’t been right..

“I like it when you pay attention to me… and our son… I think that is very sexy. I really think you are pretty sexy in general though and yeah… I miss you doing random moments like this.”

“i’ll make a note to do it more often.”

“If you do… you know those… suggestions you made earlier can be a reality…” Risk teased his shirt a little with her free hand.

“Too bad I think Chara would accidentally kill our kid or I say we can try a few of those... ideas now.” 


	20. Chapter 20

“why do you think that?”

“She tried to feed a two year old a complete peanut butter sandwich.” Red snorted a little.

“that wouldn’t dust a monster, but the results would be messy nonetheless.”

“Well I am thinking choking hazard but most likely not the worst thing in the world and I don’t think she ever changed a diaper before either.”

“choke? as you said sweetheart, we don’t breathe and ya gotta learn the hard way how to change a diaper. i know i did and got sprayed for it.” He chuckled.

“It is for Asriel love. Our baby is not two yet.”

“point, but then i can’t see her trying to feed an infant a sandwich.”

“You really are trying to get into my pants…” She smirked.

“that and i’m a bit optimistic about the female my brother has chosen to have at least a little common sense.” 

“I would feel a little better if you showed her a few tips before we had fun still.”

“fair enough. we’ll have all day tomorrow anyway to get up to mischief.”

“I know it sucks. Damn my unending love for our child!” She says sarcastically.

“We take 10 minutes and show her then we can run off.” He just chuckled and kissed her nose.

“or at least make it upstairs.”

“Oh my god… Pfffttt…. You think you can hang on that long?” Risk says teasingly heading for the door.

“i can try.” He smirked.  When they got inside it was quite the scene with pillows thrown about and flour. Chara was chasing Asriel around the room and he had chocolate all over his face.

“W-what happened? Where is Liam?”

“Umm… he is somewhere. Hang on!” Chara tried to grab Asriel and he ran into Red’s arms.

“I GOT COOKIES!” Asriel was sugar high. 

“Oh good you got him…” Chara says out of breath.

“Ummm… okay Liam. I was changing his diaper when-“

“You left him on the changing table?!” Risk went over to check while Chara finished her statement.

“No, he is on the bedroom floor. I couldn’t get the hinge to work on the table and it kinda… snapped. He should be fine though. I just changed him in his cage… though I left the diaper there…” Red seemed to find the chaos mildly amusing. 

“I will be out there a moment. I found Liam but he is filthy and needs a quick bath.”

“yup, he would.” Red shook his head with a bit of amusement.

“Why?” Chara asked then it dawned on her.

“Do you think he played with his own… gross.”

“cuz babies get into everything within reach... so yes, he did. i made a similar mistake with my bro.”

“Poopy Liam!” Asriel laughed.

“okay squirt, you need to get cleaned up too. c’mon.” He easily hefted the boy and carried him off to the nearest sink to clean off the chocolate from his fur.

“I thought kids would be fun… how can they cause so much distraction in such little time. I gave Asriel all he wanted.”

“oh they are fun, but ya kinda got to know a few things first... uh, oh boy. how many did he eat?”

“The whole jar.” It was a huge cookie jar with at least a dozen or two of chocolate chip cookies.

“you do realize that eating too much food can make a person sick right?” 

“But… beings stop eating when they are full right?” The following words came and the boy spew cookie chunks from his mouth.

“ _ adults _ stop eating. kids, on the other hand... learn the hard way why they shouldn’t... and now there’s the mess.” Red cleaned the boy up, using a bit of magic to deal with the mess on himself and the floor and put it into the sink to disappear without batting an eye. Clearly he’d done this before. The boy was crying as he vomited the cookies up. Red rubbed his back gently, holding him over the sink to keep the mess contained.

“I am sorry. I didn’t know. I… I thought it would make him happy.”

“ya learned the hard way, just like i did.” Red replies then turns his attention to Asriel.

“you’ll be okay buddy, but this is why your mom doesn’t like ya havin’ too much before your meals.”

“My tummy hurts… can I have cookie?”

“no pal, no more cookies. your tummy needs some time to recover. but there’s somethin’ ya can have that will help. i’ll get ya it okay?” He murmured reassuringly.

“Okay…” He sucked his thumb as he waited as Chara followed Red curious as what he had up his sleeve when Risk came down with a freshly clothed Liam.  Red carried the boy to the small fridge in one of the nearby rooms and rummaged around before he found what looked like a bottle of gummies. He took just one out and put the rest back.

“okay buddy. this will help your tummy okay?” 

“Hey how is going over here?” Risk asked as Asriel chewed on the gummy.

“got a stomach ache, but i have something that works for that. he’ll be good in about half an hour.”

“We can always put a heating pad on his stomach too. It should help as well.”  Risk says as she glanced at Asriel.

“we’ll do that if he doesn’t feel better in half an hour. ok, let’s get ya down for a nap pal, you should feel better once you wake up.”

“Our little guy was knee deep in sh-...” Risk remembered the company she was in and Asriel glanced at her curiously. Red snickered a little.

“just like his uncle.” 

“Pfffttt… Hey how does a nap sound? Huh? We can all snuggle and get all nice and toasty. Uncle R and I can read bedtime stories.”

“Really?” Asriel glanced at Red curiously.

“sure pal. i know a few.”

“Tonight Red. I promise.” Risk says with a soft smile.

“don’t worry too much.” He replies with a smile.

“Well at least Liam is easy to please he just wanted a taste of my goods and now he is off to sleep.” Red chuckled a bit.

“Takes after his dad.”

“yup. c’mon chara, we got a story to tell.”

“What goods? Can I have some?” Asriel asked as Red and Risk left a blushing Chara who realized they left her with the bulk of the mess to clean up in terms of furniture.

“no buddy. it’s just special food for babies and you’re not a baby no more.” Red says.

“Oh booby food!”

“What did you say?” Risk started to laugh at Asriel’s reply.

“baby food.” Red corrects gently. To his credit, he was managing not to laugh.

“Oh! Baby food!” Asriel pointed around Risk’s chest who busted out laughing and waking poor Liam up.

“what are they teachin’ you kid?” Red asks with a shake of his head. He was dying laughing inside though.

“I saw ugly lady with baby on baby food.” Risk was dying from laughter as she tried to contain it the best she could. 

“I s-see is that w-when you learned about b-baby food?” Risk managed to say with a semi straight face. Asriel nodded feeling very adult.

“well, first off pal you shouldn’t call anyone ugly, that’s not nice. secondly you shouldn’t stare at that kinda thing because it’s not polite.” He was trying to ignore his mate’s failing attempt to be serious. It wasn’t easy.

“Sorry Uncle R. They were HUUUUUUGGGGEEEE.” Asriel made a gesture with his arms stretching them quite a bit to show how big the boobs were.

“and that’s more than i needed to know pal.” Risk patted Red’s arm and just smiled.

“He is two. Cut him a break.” She whispered.

“i’m just telling him so he knows. it’s one thing to tell us... quite another if he repeats it to someone else.” He muttered back.

“True. I will give you that.” Risk snickers.

“Sorry, I can't help but think it is funny.” The impression she got over the bond told her clearly what he wasn’t saying with the boy around... he thought it was funny as hell; but the boy looked up to him so he had to try and play it cool and be a responsible adult... as much as possible.

“I will not say booby and ugly or stare... at ugly baby food.” 

“don’t stare period pal. but you got the idea. you are smart, just remember to not call any one ugly okay?” 

“Okay. I will try. Can I get a bedtime story?” Asriel asked as he nuzzled up to Red with a yawn. Risk had put Liam in his crib nearby and smirked.

“Only if you ask nicely.” Risk says.

“Say please.”

“PPPLLLEEEAAAASSSEEE!”

“i don’t think she meant quite like that, but that’s good enough.” 

“Yeah!!” Asriel says as Risk settles in bed and awaits for the boys to settle next to her.  Red settled on the bed, setting Asriel between the two of them.

“I want to hear a good story!” 

“what kind of story?” 

“Ummm… lots of boom boom smposshhhh… augh.” Risk smirked.

“I don’t think I heard of that story. Have you Red? Why don’t you tell us the story Asriel?”

“didn’t know that was a type of story.” Red admits.

“Can I?” Asriel asked. He was surprised that was an option. He glanced at the pair with curiosity.


	21. Chapter 21

“go right ahead pal.” For the next 15 minutes Asriel combined Indiana Jones, Cinderella, and Frozen in a weird nonsensical story where everyone lived happily ever after.

“The END!” The boy settled down in bed exhausted as Risk clapped her hands softly.

“I loved it. Never saw that twist.”

“Uhhuh!” Asriel yawned curling up close to Risk and falling asleep.

“So do you think there will be a franchise off of this? I mean I am interested where the whip guy and Elsa guy go next.” Risk teases quietly to Red. She reached over Asriel to take Red’s hand and squeezed it.

“I really wanted it too.” She implying something totally different than what she was talking about a moment ago.

“i know, but this is important too.” He replies softly.

“This is… I love you, Red.” Risk says as she met his eye lights and then closed them for a nap.

“love ya too.” He mutters, settling down for a nap himself.

At the meeting Edge was on edge… as this was a monumental meeting with all the Asgore’s and Toriel’s. It wasn’t going to be settled in one meeting but to have a starting conversation was the start. 

“We demand to be in complete control!” Complained one set of royals while Edge’s kingdom was sitting back and were sweat dropping.

“We are here… to eliminate one-”

“No WE demand complete control!” It was a kingdom where Asriel and Chara ruled.

“And what makes you think you’re fit for such?” Queen Toriel challenged.

“Because we are the youngest and we can connect with the youth.” Chara says crossing her arms.

“That doesn’t make you the most fit. Just the most inexperienced.” She retorted.

“All of you failed your kingdoms. It is time to step aside and let the new generation take over.”  The crowd erupted into arguments and that is when King Asgore decided to tug his mate out to safety near Edge their guard.

“Per folkey. We are supposed to all step down and not demand one leader!”

“I will not relinquish my kingdom to children!” Queen Toriel huffs. Edge said nothing, just watching the whole thing; far as he was concerned it was a ridiculous debate but he had no say, thus he never voiced this opinion.

“I don’t want you to either. I just don’t want you to get hurt. Things are already tense as it is…. I really want to keep you safe. That is-” An explosion is heard as the walls shook and a hologram of sorts settled in the middle it was Evella, Nightmare’s mate. She had a scarf around her neck and was wearing simple black skirt and striped top.

“Sorry to interrupt your meeting. My name is Evella. You may or may not know me but I am mated to my handsome mate Nightmare. He is such a dream boat anyway I saw you guys were have a little party and it looked SO fun… I wanted to join in. Discussing who gets all the glory huh? I ain’t surprise. I would too. I mean some of the plans I heard were fun and fantastic to get rid of the competition. Fun fact the water you guys been sipping on been poisoned or the fact that another part of your party invited hitmen? Plus the bombs… seriously? Did you think that the party would be a blast then?” The crowds were getting rowdier and started to panic as all the guards rushed the stage.

“Guys I don’t do autographs and bonus… I took care of the problem for now. You know who amongst you who played this game and you will find a personal invitation to play in the big leagues. This petty shit… is nothing compared what me and my mate can make you. Look at the time… I got to get back and cook up some more trouble. Nice seeing you Sans and Papyrus and all you brats who claim to be royalty... BYE!” With that she disappeared.

“What did she mean there was bombs and potions?” Asgore asked as one of the guards discovered a box that was written on top. 

BOMB INSIDE DUMBASS! Dismantled was found under several seats… and put in this box for a keepsake 

w/ love 

Evella

“It’s a bomb.” The guard says dumbfounded.

The crowd went into a panic and tried to force themselves out of the room towards safety.  Edge simply watched the panic spread across all the idiots. 

“This Was Planned.” He murmured softly, watching the rest panic while he was scanning the area. Only those trained to not panic were able to keep from acting like herds of animals and were protecting those they were meant to.

“The whole scene or was she right… about others were trying to kill us?” Asgore muttered back as Toriel and him were out of the area where everyone was shoving each other out of the way to seek shelter.”

“Knowing Him... Both. Ten To One, She Set The Stage Herself... Tipping Off Someone Who Could Come In And Out Without Being Noticed... In Other words, Making It Seem Worse Than It Was To Draw The Individual Out.”

“Who would that be?” Asgore was glancing around as he noticed some were getting texts.

“One Of the Guards Likely, If Not More.” 

“Is it to split us apart then?” Toriel asked. 

“Because the only good thing to come out of this those two kids disappeared in a hurry. So much for the youth.” 

“Hard To Say, Chaos Like This Is More Like What Error Would Do. And He And Nightmare Had A Falling Out.”

“I don’t like this. Should we look at the contents of that box the guard is holding maybe it holds some clues.” Asgore suggested.  Edge nods.

“Stay Close, Just In Case.” Which meant, of course, within line of sight mostly since he was the best sharpshooter there was with bones around. He went over to the guard and peered inside the box that he was holding.  The box looked like a present and inside was chopped up dynamite with a security photo that scratched out a couple of figures of different forms. One showing what seemed to be the janitor poisoning the group and later on showing Evella dumping the liquids. The second showing the positions of the bombs were. There was a selfie under Asgore laughing as she pulling one of the bombs away. The third showed bugs. She had a fly swatter and smashed them. All the items were inside the box.  Edge took a couple of photos of the pictures inside. He would talk to his brother about this tonight, after everyone was fast asleep. 

“Those… are weird photos… Is that me?” Asgore glanced around as a shot was heard and yelling proceeded on top of the roof.

“What did I say? Boys who play with toys?! You are RUINING MY FUN!!!” Evella could be heard on the roof and Edge could smell the distinct smell of blood.  Edge hit a button on his phone. It was one that would alert all of those who remembered... Of course Red would be the first to respond.

“Now I have to run… PLAY NICE!” Red showed up right in front of Evella. Her arm was bleeding and she ran past him.

“hey! get back here!” Red yells as he attempts to chase after her.  _ the hell is she doing here?! _

“Hey kid. Long time no see…” Evella yells back. 

“Still innocent of that murder case!” He reached out with his gravity magic to snag her soul, trying to catch her. She put up a barrier just in time to prevent it from affecting her. He sent bones to block her path, trying to trip her up so he could catch up when he realized the gravity magic wasn’t going to work.

“You and blue… you make a great cop duo RED BLUE RED BLUE…” She jumped over the bones as the waves came towards her. 

“oh cut that out!” He growled. A blaster shot firing almost directly in her path, forcing her to switch where she was going with as big as it was. Not allowing any room for error.

“Shit!” She slides down the roof and runs off and …. She was gone. Well… she would have gotten away with that act if she wasn’t bleeding. A puddle of blood started to pool at the edge of the roof. Red teleported down to where she’d been. He looked at the blood. Well, blood didn’t just pool from nowhere right?

“Wh-whoops…” 

“nice trick.”

“It is if you don’t get shot…” 

“wonder who pulled that trigger... so, what are you up to? why here?” 

“I came to make sure the party goers come to the right party. This party was such a drag…” 

“and why would you care about that? what’s in it for you? a new dress?” He was mocking her.

“Because I hate when others cheat. Not a fair fight.” 

“says the girl playing with magic like it’s some fancy toy, despite that  **most** humans don’t even know it exists outside monsters.” 

“You don’t? Ever played with blood magic?” 

“don’t be gross. i wouldn’t touch that shit with a 50 foot pole and even if i did i don’t have blood.”

“Well there is a spell that is great for temporary delays… like for instance I left 10 minutes ago but you are still talking to me. Isn’t it fantastic?” 

“yeah, it figures. i knew you wouldn’t stick around, but the fact that you’re still talking to me makes me wonder.. why are you bothering? you don’t seem the type to play nice.” He crossed his arms.

“Because there is something bothering me. My father… I didn’t kill him because I wanted to. I had to… He killed me and my mother over and over again… so I snapped.” 

“cry me a river. i was physically tortured by mine until i killed the bastard so he wouldn’t do the same to my brother.” He didn’t seem impressed.

“Well then you know my story then. I did it to save my mother.” 

“what’s your point? not like we can change the past and the only one who can... well... good luck convincing her.”

“I just wanted the truth to be known because you and blue were damn and determined to say that I am guilty of that but… that is not all… I do have one question.” 

“murder’s still murder regardless of the facts. i’ve already paid my debt, but i can’t say you have. what is it you wanna know?”

“If every sin we commit has a price and every price has a cost. Who decides the cost and when does the sin become a product of our desires.” 

“heh... sounds like a question for a creator... but i doubt the likes of you would know how to contact the only one known to live among us. as one of us... “ 

“I don’t want to. I don’t need to. Congrats on the baby by the way.” 

“you want an answer, i gave it. but i can’t say it’s a complete answer to what you asked. you want a real answer... convince one of us.”

“Nah, like I said you and me… had a fairly similar life. *Cough*” Blood spurted into her hands. 

“so that means you’re too scared of the answer and you seem to be bleedin’ out too. what a bummer.”


	22. Chapter 22

“Just a part of life.” 

“keep this up and you won’t be part of life much longer. blood magic can have a heavy cost kiddo. it ain’t called forbidden magic for nothin’.”

“You claim you know everything but… well… “ She shrugs a little and looks around.

“tch. i never said everything, but i know enough.”

“Liam… Mail… cute name because of your career choice. Don’t worry… I never told him. It is my secret.” 

“don’t mean he doesn’t know. i may never have worked with the bastard, but that doesn’t mean i don’t know what he’s up to.” 

“Give me your hand. Hurt me and I won’t do this deal with you.” She puts her hand out to him.

“the hell you going on about? what _deal_?” 

“I swear upon my soul that your mate and your child will never be hurt by me if you promise on this one time… you will allow me to do one thing.” The spell was wearing off and she feared that he could spot her soul soon. 

“depends on what that thing is.”

“Let me walk away today. Your mate and child will never be hurt by Nightmare or me… nor will I put them in harm’s way. That ASSASSIN was playing unfair… and I jumped in front of the bullet as they tried to shoot at your brother.” 

“i see... but i doubt that would have taken him down. fine. you have yourself a deal.” He held out his hand. She took his hand and used the little magic she had to seal the promise. 

“Fuck… I am exhausted…” Evella rubbed her shoulder as her magic disguise went down and her soul was exposed to show she was really there. Red pulled out his phone and pulled out a monster candy, holding it out.

“it won’t fully heal that, but it’ll at least ensure you get back. consider it a token of good will if ya want.”

“Thanks. Appreciate it. Might want to check out that Toriel from your world by the way.” 

“just don’t mention that this happened. and yeah... i’m aware of what rags is up to thanks to charm. but ya know what they say about waiting to catch the big fish don’t ya?”

“Go fish?” She popped the candy in her mouth as she backed up and revealed her neck. It had a giant scar across it. Red said nothing, but there wasn’t anything to be said..

“Bye Red. Be a good skelly.” She disappeared with that. 

“funny.” He grumbles, great... now he had to make up something... He headed back to where he would find his brother guarding the royals.

“Did you catch her?” Asgore asked panicking. 

“no. sorry sire. she knows some of his tricks... and only dream can combat that kinda thing... or...” He trailed off, not sure he wanted to mention the only other one he knew who could that he could get a hold of. There was at least one other, but he didn’t know how to contact him.

“Can’t we trace her with that blood on your hands?” Asgore asked pointing out the blood there. 

“i tried that already. she left a pool where she disappeared to.”

“That Explains The Blood.” Red nods.

“thanks.” He mutters as Edge hands him a cloth to wipe the blood off his hands with.

“Did the guards shoot at her or did she hurt someone?” 

“dunno. i didn’t get a good look at her, unfortunately. i was following the blood after she turned a corner.” Edge knew his brother knew something, but he wasn’t going to point it out here.

“Sir, we found the… janitor with a sniper wrapped around his arm. He was trying to throw it away.” The guards dragged the man as he was swearing and cursing. Red smirked at the guy. Edge recognized him right away as one he put away before. 

“I’m Betting This Is The Same Who Was In One Of The Photos. Brother, I Believe It’s Time.”

“Fuck her. She was a bitch for standing in my way!” 

“i agree, you’ve had plenty of chances to change pal. now you’re gonna face the Judge.” Red grabbed the guy’s soul with a smirk.

“No No no… Just let me shoot that son of a bitch of a guard. The ROYALS ARE JUST GOING TO DESTROY US ALL. WE SHOULD DESTROY THEM FIRST. POISON THEM AS THEY POISONED OUR BLOOD!” 

“not a chance pal.” Red dragged the guy away using his soul to force him to follow since he had a grip on it.

“I am guessing he tried to poison us.” Asgore started the obvious as Red left. He was pulling out his phone and sending out a text... 

“That Would Be My Guess As Well.” 

“I wonder why he tried to shoot her then? Was he that upset that she stopped him?” 

“Hmmm. I Do Not Know. Who Knows With Those Types? I Could Practically Smell The LV On That One. He’s Beyond Reason For A Human.” 

“The shame… I think the meeting is officially canceled for now. We should head to the apartment for safe keeping.” 

“Agreed.” Edge headed off back to the apartments with the royals and his brother. The moment Chara saw Edge she ran over pushing the royals aside, jumping up and wrapped her arms and legs around him before kissing him deeply. Risk had both Liam and Asriel. She flushed at the sight as she turned away slightly away. Edge was caught off guard but returned the kiss.

“Uh… we umm… saw t-the news.” Risk says with a deep flush. 

“i see.” He went over and hugged her and his son, kissing them both. She placed a loving kiss on his teeth. 

“EWWWW…. Why is everyone smashing their mouths like that?” Asriel says running over to his parents. 

“Are you okay? Did you have to …” Risk could feel that he gained some experience. Liam was clinging to Red’s face and pressed its face against his. 

“nothin’ like that hun, i didn’t catch up with the culprit.” He managed to say around his son.

“Oh good. Did the Judge make a visit?” She says softly as the baby pressed his mouth all over Red’s face making a slobbery mess. While Liam did that Risk turned to the couple was making out still and turned to the Royals who were heading in.

“Umm… guys can you two watch Liam for us as well. Red and I need to have a private conversation.”

“Be gentle with him. He had a long day. Thank you again Red for coming out on such short notice.”

“Sure, I promise.” Risk says with a smile.

“Yeah, We Can Do That.” Edge replied after pulling himself back from Chara’s kiss.

“Babe… I just want one more kiss.” Chara whines.

“We Need To Watch My Nephew Dear.” 

“I am glad you are okay.” Chara says sweetly. Risk brought over Liam when Chara tried to kiss Edge again and went back to Red.

“Come on before they go back to kissy face.” Risk teased but Chara took it seriously.

“Well at least I have a relationship that is full of love and trust. You two can’t get along more than two seconds! I am starting to think your relationship only exists now because of Liam here.” 

“cut that out.” Red says with a slight frown.

“What isn’t true pretty much?” Chara says as Risk did all she could from punching her. Red growls. 

“i don’t know where you come from, but around here that is an _insult_ and i don’t take too kindly what you’re implying here.”

“I Have To Agree. That Was Uncalled For.”

“But… every time I see them. They are arguing. Arguing about this and that… I mean there has to be something wrong. Right? I mean it was uncalled for her to put the baby in front of me and say about that kissy face stuff.” 

“It was a joke.” Risk says quietly as she tries not to let her anger get the better of her as she felt like she wanted to cry. 

“Then why did Red apologize earlier. Was it because Frisk snapped at you again?!” Toriel had enough and went over to Chara and thumped her forehead.

“Ow! Why did you do that?”

“Young lady. It is rude to intrude in the matters of a mated monster. It is also very rude to presume something you are not sure of. You do not know the whole story and you act like you are better than them. Act your age!” 

“But I-“ Toriel gave a look before leaving into the apartments.

“What the heck was that for?”

“Because You’re Taking Her Too Seriously, Risk Doesn’t Say Everything As Literally As I Do.” 

“How was I supposed to know that? So it is my fault now?” Risk went over and grabbed Liam from Chara afraid Liam might get hurt and hands him to Edge.

“No, But Maybe You Should Ask First.”

“What was that about?” Chara got more upset about how Risk chose the calmer one of the two to watch her child. Edge patted his nephew on the head gently.

“What was what about?” Risk was confused as she glanced at Chara than at Edge.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“You are doing this on purpose! You are setting me up to fight with my mate so that you can prove a point in your sick twisted mind that everyone can’t have a good relationship. Why can’t you accept me and Edge are happy?” 

“I n-never said anything like that. Why are you presuming I am thinking such thoughts.” Risk was confused and getting concerned about Chara as she took a couple steps back. 

“Oh, I see there is a few evil Charas out there and now you think I am going to beat the shit out of you because of it.” 

“Uhh… no but you are getting very heated about something I don’t understand. Edge… can you help?” Chara raises her hands up like she was proving a point.

“See, she won’t even call her own mate to deal with her problem. She doesn’t trust him to help her and has to rely on MY mate to do the same amount of work.” 

“I Think That Is Quite Enough.”

“i think it’s clear somethin’ is wrong here and ya two are at it like a couple of dogs over a single bone.”

“I … I didn’t say anything did I?” Risk was trying to be as passive as she could be. 


	23. Chapter 23

“no. i can’t say you did.” Red affirms. Chara went over to the gift basket by the door and grabs a apple and munches on it.

“Wait… are you eating random food? Especially after hearing that the royals were attacked?” Chara shrugged and kept eating.

“IT IS FINE! I BEEN EATING IT FOR AWHILE. IT CALMS ME DOWN! EVERYONE IS JUST JEALOUS OF ME!” 

“Red… doesn’t that sound like a possessive thing to say… from heat spells or possessive spells.” Sometimes fans of Marine would find out the address of Marine and sent some weird gifts or send vengeful items to get revenge for bad advice or not getting the advice they wanted. It was just a rule of thumb not to pick up anything outside the apartment door.

“I just wanted to have a night alone with my mate…” Risk moaned quietly.

“Do you ever just not whine? You crazy psycho!” Chara charged at Risk and pinned her down. Unsure what to do as last time she was lectured about pulling hair she just cover her face with her arms. Red separates the two with gravity magic.

“i think it’s clear you both can’t stand each other right now and i wouldn’t touch that fruit without knowing where it came from. too many psychos that i have to deal with as revenge because their love life sucks.”

“But I did nothing…” Risk says as Chara smirks as if she won the war.

“go upstairs and rest.” He released his mate from the magic and glared at Chara. Risk was about to say something but she left instead.

“i dunno what your deal is, but cool it.” Edge wasn't sure what to say on this situation. He’d never had to deal with this.

“Whatever princess got her upcomings. I win!” Chara smirked and went over to Edge with a smile.

“I Beg To Differ.” He frowned at Chara. Red, who left, was starting to wonder if Chara had issues or if she was just psycho... Neither sat well with him.

“I do something I get blamed… I do nothing I get blamed…” Risk was clearly at a loss.

“hey.”

“I see checking on me? I am grounded right.” He sighed.

“no. i’m not grounding you. i came up to talk and get away from chara... i swear i’ve never seen anyone react like that to not being picked to hold a kid.”

“Clearly she is under a spell.” Risk just played with the fringes of her shirt a little frustrated with her mate.

“I recall you saying if someone would lay a hand on me like I did to Chara that you would flip a lid. Yet, she tackles me and begins to hit me and you say we are both to blame.” Risk began to play with her cell as she was beyond upset with Red.

“Tell me Red what did I do wrong? What was the action I did that deserved to be treated like I participated in the argument or dispute unless… “ She brought the cell phone of an unknown being put the basket at the door and Chara spotting the food and began to eat it. Shortly afterwards Red and Edge came home. It proved Risk had no involvement with the events down below.

“i never said you were to blame, just that you shouldn’t be around each other. and honestly... the only thing protectin’ her right now is that she belongs to my brother.” It might not be clear in words really, but he was seething over the bond.

“This is… I am in a lose lose situation. I just can’t win.” Red moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her, he didn’t know what to tell her or what to do about Chara. Anyone else... he’d have shown them the door... in pieces.

“You could have just taken me away… but no I am the villain… I said nothing did nothing… I don’t know what else I could have done! I gave Liam to Edge to protect our son… and I am to blame. Edge hurts me but I am to blame. Oh I know I am to blame for this too but you said I am not but you sent me to bed… like a child. I just…”

“i didn’t send you to bed. i suggested you rest because i didn’t want to irritate my brother further by saying you should leave the room before she stuck her foot in her mouth again, asgore knows she said more than enough shit. i also wanted to talk. you’re not the villain here. i am not blaming you for anything. i didn’t mean for this to sound bad when i said to go upstairs.” He sighed, this last week or so seemed to be shit for him. He just couldn’t seem to do or say anything right in these situations - not that he even knew what he was doing half the time because he’d never had problems like these before. He also didn’t understand why she kept jumping to the conclusion that he was blaming her, that he held her accountable for every little thing that went wrong... He didn’t get it and to make matters worse he wasn’t even sure how to even begin that conversation without it going sour.

  
  
  
  


Downstairs...

Edge had taken his nephew to a room to play. He hadn’t said two words Chara because he was too confused by the entire situation to say anything. He could only think on the matter, the boy was far too young to understand such things and Edge wondered, briefly, if he was ever so ignorant in his own life time. Not that he remembered much from his youth. He didn’t really know what he should say in such matters. Sure he had his disagreements with things concerning Risk, but he’d certainly never outright insulted her or his brother with such disregard... He knew better... and Chara had grown up around monsters. Shouldn’t she know too? It was just common sense; being brought up with the royal family - even if only briefly - surely she’d have seen enough interactions between monsters to know what to do and what not to, on a basic level at the very least. He’d never really pried too much... Edge knew there were consequences to this sort of thing, he just wasn’t sure what exactly. Well, he had an idea... most who insulted a mate were in for a world of hurt... and attacking one... that was a death wish. He had seen the fury his brother had to hold back. He didn’t wish on anyone whatever sort of hell would have been unleashed if it had been someone else. 

That was something else too... yes. This talk needed to happen and he needed to make it perfectly clear to her that a second time would end very badly for her. Family was forgiven for making a mistake once, without serious consequence, but beyond that it was up to the individual wronged to decide what was proper punishment for repeat offenses - with the exception of children, who were to be punished by their parents. Much as he knew this needed to be done, he was reluctant to do so. Especially with his nephew in his care.

“I said nothing wrong just the truth but I have a headache now. That fruit made me sick.” Edge was holding his nephew who was drifting to sleep now, lulled by warmth and a full tummy from being fed earlier. 

“What was Red saying about not eating the food? I am starting to feel… shit… what have I done?” The spell clearly ran its course but the damage was already done.  Edge sighed and pulled out his phone, he’d finally gotten his thoughts together and handed her a small capsule pill with liquid inside.

“Swallow It. But I Recommend Being Near A Bathroom When You Do. It Won’t Reverse What You Said But It Will At Least Get Rid Of That Filth From Your System. Or What’s Left Of It Anyway.”

“Oh okay.” Chara took the pill and went and did what he told her to and soon vomiting was heard from the bathroom. That was pretty much expected.

  
  


Upstairs.

“I just thought you would at least tell her off. I FEEL your anger. I don’t know why you are afraid of irritating your brother. He wasn’t the one getting punched or pushed to the ground or insulted. I was… I am going to presume you didn’t say anything because Liam was there… I am going to presume that you not hearing about that spell is because your thoughts were on how to protect Liam. That I should just live with that fact. I am trying my hardest to be a good mate but I honestly don’t know what to do anymore. I am so confused and we had this conversation where we discussed how I hated about this STUPID CYCLE and yet here we are doing this again. Can’t you feel my pain? Can’t you feel how hurt I am? Just be honest… I don’t make you happy. That I am not the mate you wanted. That this is a marriage of convenience. That is a one way relationship. That I am in too deep and you feel bad for me if … you … feel that way I won’t ever stand in your way of your happiness and if you desire a new partner I will … do what I have to make sure there is no trouble. I will go get Liam because I don’t think you… as much as I did. I am tired of being the bad guy and being blamed for all the stuff that goes wrong. I love you so much it hurts that much more...I don’t know what to do to. I am pretty sure if I punched her I would be at fault. I couldn’t yell at her because I would be at fault... I just wish sometimes you would treat me like if I was your brother.”

“that’s kinda tough honestly, but yeah... i didn’t want to upset the kiddo because this doesn’t involve him. and what chara said was bullshit. if she were anyone else i’d have killed her without batting an eye.”

“I am sorry.” She hated that she had to say it but she knew that he wasn’t going to.

“I know… you are trying your best. I just need to accept things.”

  
  


“sweetheart you don’t have to keep apologizin’ like that. you didn’t do anything wrong. it’s hard for me to get past some inhibitions, but i’m working on it because i love you. i don’t want you ever thinkin’ that anything you heard down there is true. we might have fights, but it’s mostly cuz of somethin’ i did idiotically because i wasn’t payin’ attention or didn’t notice... but that doesn’t change how i feel.”

“It isn’t?” He could feel how vulnerable and weak she felt at that moment. 

“no. it’s not true. an’ every fight we’ve ever had is usually cuz i’ve fucked up, not because you’ve done or said anything.”

“That is not true… last fight about Chara was because I didn’t like how she treated you, but I appreciate you calming me down. I wish I can contain my emotions better but I thought when she punched me and scratched me up a little that you would at least pull her off me physically than with magic.” 

“if i did that... i’m not sure i coulda kept from doin’ anything else. i wanted to murder her for touchin’ ya.” He gently brushes back a strand of hair. As they’d been talking he’d been adding little touches of healing magic to deal with anything that had been the result of that.

“i kinda still do... but i also don’t want to hurt my brother like that.” 

“Did you really?” Risk faced him looking into his eye lights. The wounds were mostly healed now.

“I can understand you don’t want to hurt your brother either. I figured it was probably a mixture of spells that fucked her up but… it hurt nevertheless.” 

“still do. you mean everything to me. spell or no spell, she won’t get a second chance to do that.” 

“Do you really love me that much or is it a pride thing?”

“it’s not about pride, it’s about keeping you safe.”

“I want to keep you safe too. Can we come up with some secret thing so I know that you are mad at something else not me.”

“i’m open for any suggestions there.” 

“Well you could take my hand or say Frisk. I mean you don’t really even call me by my name anymore. I know… it is because there is a million versions of me. It kinda takes away the specialty of oneself.”

“hmm, true.”

“I wonder do you even like the name Sans anymore?”

“i think only bro uses it, i honestly would prefer it, but that’s not somethin’ i can ask of those outside family i think.”

“Sans, I think if we say our names maybe that can get our attention. If you use some of your magic and pinch my ear.”

“hmmm, maybe not the last, but i agree with the first part of that.”

“I am curious how you will react when I do this though. How it will feel through our bond… I love you Sans. I am sorry I made you upset at me. I wish you knew how much I love you because if I could show you it would be as deep as the ocean or it would be a black hole. It is endless and unexplainable.” He smiled a little a slight flush along his features. The feeling, he felt, conveyed over the bond was more profound. It was like hearing a siren’s call. 


	24. Chapter 24

“Do I mean that much or is it because I said your name Sans?” 

“both.” She caressed his face and looked up into his eyelights and he could feel her soul echoing her love and adoration for him. He nuzzled into the touch, allowing himself to relax and push aside the normal inhibitions.

“I h-have a stupid question but… do you still see me like you did when we first met. I have to admit seeing Chara making out like that… I was slightly jealous I couldn’t because I was too busy making sure the kids were okay. Do I t-turn you o-on still? I know I gained weight after having Liam and every time I see myself in the mirror I see the stretch marks.”

“yeah. this wasn’t quite what i was planning for our first night alone here ya know? i did have it planned out ahead of time. but... nothing’s gone the way i wanted... or planned.”

“Did you? I mean it is not too late… if you want to… Do I need to dress up or what did you have planned?” She was fully healed now and there was no signs of wounds.

“Should we allow the new mates have more alone time?”

“nah, bro planned this with me. they’ll get a chance later. he originally meant to give us a couple days then had a couple days planned with her too... but as ya know she kinda jumped the gun the first night. an’ ya don’t need to dress up.” 

“That is why I am wondering is the situation going to be different or the same?”

“what do you mean exactly?”

“I mean with them being mated now… things obviously have changed. I am not sure if you reserved some restaurant or if you planned for us to go to a museum or what but… yeah… before we go anywhere I need to do something first.” Risk pressed her mouth over his and kissed him heatedly and passionately.

“I was worried about you but as long as I felt something… I knew you were okay. It was my fault that Chara ate the food… I was… preoccupied with my thoughts of you.” He had been caught off guard by the kiss, but he’d kissed her back when the surprise had wore off; which it had pretty quickly.

“supper was what i had in mind first. and it’s not your fault she did. don’t know that she’d have listened honestly.”

“She… really thinks that I hurt you. She asked me if I was on some drugs to help with my anger when you left.” Red shakes his head.

“she takes things way too literal and i still dunno where she got that idea.” 

“I don’t know either. May I ask where you planned to take me out? You know I am … not a huge fan of tight tight crowds.”

“yup, i know. i ain’t either. it’s a restaurant i found thanks to runnin’ around everywhere in my earlier days.” 

“Where to?” Risk moved herself closer to Red and sat on his lap. She settled her head against his shoulder. 

“Or can you bring the food here with a bottle of wine and we see where the night takes us.” She wasn’t as ambitious as she used to be and it bugged her but there was a reason behind it. It seemed anytime they went out Red wanted to help the ladies.

“i could, if you prefer it over the stars.”

“I thought you said it was a restaurant? Is this a picnic instead? I mean it is okay but… I kind of want it more private as I want to be more intimate with you.” 

“it wasn’t exactly a picnic, but wouldn’t be hard to make it one. i know plenty of spots where we won’t be disturbed.”

“I am trusting you to make sure if my clothes would somehow… fall off in these various locations that no one will see me.” She says with a more sultrier tone as she caressed his cheek slowly.

“i can promise it’d be a private showing.” He purrs slightly.

“Good. It is for you alone after all.” Risk pressed her lips against his neck and teased up and down it with kisses. He pulled her closer to him for a loving, heated kiss. She returned the kiss with a slight moan and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“D-damn you make it so hard to be a good angel.” 

“that’s not such a bad thing.”

“But if I be a dirty little angel then we won’t be seeing any stars for sure.”

“i always see stars in your eyes though.”

“Pfff… is that your way of saying we are skipping supper and going straight to dessert?” 

“could always have supper after desert.” He replies with a smirk. She smiled at him as she pushes him down onto the bed and presses her mouth against his when a knock was heard at the door.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Risk mutters. Risk rolled off of him.

“Uhh… it is me Chara. I w-wanted to apologize to you guys earlier.” 

“i’ll deal with it.” He murmurs, he kisses her lovingly before he leaves her on the bed to go to the door.

“hey, come back in like... two days will ya?”

“Hey… so about earlier. Can I come in? To talk to the both of you?” 

“if it isn’t urgent i think it can wait a couple days.” He wasn’t trying to be mean, but he really wanted her to scram.

“I really want this off my chest besides Edge is changing Liam’s diaper and it smells so bad right now I can’t be there in the same room with that child.” Risk began to take off some clothes as Chara tries to sidestep Red to get into the room.

“Why a few days? Are you two planning to leave? Is she that mad because I said things.” 

“two days, because it’s the time we’re using to take advantage of this trip. my bro already has a couple days planned for the two of you. you want details, go talk to him. for now i’m a little busy. i’ll talk to you later.” He shut the door again, keeping Chara out. He also locked the door too.

“That was … hot…” Risk was down to her red panties by the time he closed the door and there was complaints outside of the door as Risk walked over to Red and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him gently and lovingly.

“not as hot as you.” He said as he pulled her close, returning the kiss. For the rest of the evening, and tomorrow, she’d have his attention. Like when they had first started dating, no interruptions unless the reason was an emergency that required it.... And a stinky diaper and someone wanting to just talk to make themselves feel better didn’t really qualify. 

  
  
  
  


Chara returned back to Edge with a scrunched face.

“I don’t understand how that little thing can make such a stink. I tried to apologize and Red wouldn’t let me in.” 

“I Tried To Tell You It Wasn’t Likely.” Edge Replied. 

“Why are THEY SO STUBBORN? It is all that Risk’s fault.” 

“Blaming Her Is Not Going To Get You Anywhere And They’re Enjoying Their Vacation WITHOUT Interruption. Thus It’s Not Stubbornness, Simply That They Are Enjoying Their Time Together.” With Liam asleep again, now that he’d been changed and rocked to sleep, Edge was reading a book... or trying. Said book had no title on the cover.

“Are you taking their side? I tried to be the bigger person here by apologizing that is what is right. I can’t help it I was poisoned. Did you think I wanted to be that aggressive? I am not as crude as her.” 

“First Off, She’s Not What You Think Of Her At All. Secondly, I’m Not Taking A Side I’m Stating A Fact. This Entire Trip Was Planned By My Brother And I To A ‘T’ Before Things Happened We Could Not Control.”

“Wait… but clearly Red is being controlled and manipulated by that Frisk. No one treats my friends like that.” 

“Hardly. Even I Couldn’t Manipulate Him If I Tried.” 

“What? But… the way they argue. Clearly the moments they get along is an act right?” 

“No. Their Arguments Are Heated, But Clearly You Don’t Understand Their Relationship If You Think That Them Getting Along Is An Act.”

“It just doesn’t make sense why would they want to be even CLOSE to each other if they argue so. Do they really have romantic feelings for each other?”

“They Don’t Argue Nearly As Much As You Seem To Think And They Are As Dedicated To One Another As Any Mate.”

“No shit? I wouldn’t have gotten that from how they treated each other. I think we have a better relationship then them.”

“I Believe That’s Point Of View.”

“So tell me what is our relationship compares to theirs. You seem to know theirs well enough.” 

“Ours Is Still Relatively New, But There Isn’t That Much Difference From What I Can Tell. The Only Real Differences Are The... Difficulties You And Risk Have.” 

“I am not like Risk. I did a full character background check on you Edge and Red. You both work with the royal family. Risk used to work for a retail store until she got fired for stealing and it was expunged. I am guessing someone tampered with the paperwork. She has a mom and dad but they are divorced. I bet Risk didn’t do that to Red. See I prepare myself for what I am about to do. I was thinking about being your mate because I had deep feelings for you but I wanted to make sure I wasn’t going to mate a psychopath.” 

“No, She Didn’t, As For Her Being Fired, It Was A Lie. She Was Wrongfully Accused Of Stealing By Her Manager, Who Actually Stole It, And Accused Her Because He Was Friends With The Guy My Brother Decked For Trying To Force Her Away From Him While They Were On A Date. She Later Left The Job Of Her Own Free Will.” 

“Oh… I am guessing then it wasn’t tampered with then… the paperwork. I see. I am guessing you probably think I am being too mean then. I am sorry.” 

“One Shouldn’t Believe Everything They Read, Especially In Terms Of Businesses Like Retail As Often Very Little Of The Truth Is On Those Pages. I Don’t Think You’re Being Mean, But You Should Perhaps Try To Make Sure You Know The Full Story Before Speaking. That Is Why My Brother And Her Are Likely At Odds With You For The Time Being.”

“He said not to bug them for a few days. I mean what can they… oh come on even most need a break! Gross. I mean it isn’t gross but the idea of that is ALL you do for a few days that is just … I don’t know.” 

“They Have Two Days, Which Is Relatively Shorter Than A Heat Cycle.” Edge replied.

“Heats are different, though it is not like you can prevent those. This is just pure lust. It would be different if they just mated like us but they have a kid so that means they had lots of practice.” 

“Apparently It Hasn’t... As Humans Say ‘Gotten Old’ For Them Then.” Edge replied with a hint of a chuckle. He found it amusing she assumed that having a kid meant a couple would never be together intimately; a naive notion really, but hilarious too.

“I think after something that can create such smells I don’t know how to even describe. They look so adorable but I don’t know if it means having to deal with throw up and poop that I want to have a kid.” 

“Hmmm, Well That Will Be Something To Decide At A Later Date.”

“Maybe it is because I want to have an established foundation of a relationship. I don’t want to … be like my mom and her new husband.” 

“Hmmm, Well I Can’t Fault You There. Though We Have Known One Another  Considerable Less Time Than My Brother Knew Risk.” 


	25. Chapter 25

“He knew Risk for awhile? What? No way. The way they act is like they known each other for less than two months. You are joking… oh you mean now totally they know each other, not before hand, right? I mean it makes no sense why they would stay together if… they treat each other like they do.” 

“No. They Knew Each Other For Two Years, At The Very Least, Before Meeting In Person. They Dated For A Few Months Afterwards Then Became Mates.” 

“... So they dated online that long? Why didn’t they meet up earlier?” 

“Work... And The Fact That Due To The Rules They Agreed Upon She Didn’t Know He Was A Monster, Let Alone A Skeleton.”

“Why would that make a difference? I knew it she is a speciest… no that doesn’t make sense. If she was then they wouldn’t be mates. Why didn’t she know what he was?”

“It Didn’t, But My Brother Has Always Had Trust Issues When It Comes To Humans. Let’s Just Say He And I Have Been Through Our Fair Share Of Resets.”

“Oh … yeah… I guess that makes sense with the last… I wish I could go back and do it all over again. If I could I would have changed things that way we all could have led the lives we wanted instead of that…” 

“That’s What Many Say, But Not Everyone Who Can Is Able To Change Anything And Sometimes Changing The Past Can Make The Future Worse.” 

“But we could have grown up together and fallen in love. We could have seen the outside together hand in hand. Wouldn’t that been beautiful?”

“I Don’t Think You Would Think That If You Grew Up Where I Did. The Same World Risk Is No Stranger To.”

“Wait… Risk… is from OUR… and the human that was killed over and over again was…” Chara had an expression of shock.

“Did Red participate in the… ? Did he kill her? Why would she marry him after being murdered by him? Maybe this is her way of punishing him. You know, ummm… forced to see her and recall what he had done to her. That doesn’t make sense… maybe he feels so guilty that he became her mate because of it. That makes sense...”

“He Did Not Become Her Mate Out Of Pity Or Guilt.” 

“I didn’t know she came from our world! I don’t get her at all then.”

“Hmmm, Perhaps Try To Get To Know Her By Talking With Her Then.” Chara sighed as she rubbed her arm.

“I dunno. She kinda rubs me the wrong way. It sounds like you and her are not that close too. It seems also Red lives a fair distance away so… all's well that ends well right?” She noticed Edge glancing away and gave then glancing her way.

“Is it really important to you that I am friends with her?” 

“Maybe Not Friends, Just Civil.”

“Alright, for you. I will be good besides it is just for this next couple of days. It won’t be that bad right?” 

“Right, We’re Not Moving In With Them. Plus You Won’t See Her Except During The Time I’m At The Meetings And Even Then Sans Will Be Around Likely.” 

“True, he should keep things in check. Hey since the baby is asleep… want to have some fun? I am surprised if they wanted to roll in the bed they don’t wait for Lia-” On cue the baby was fussing. 

“What is wrong with him again? I thought babies slept like 99% of the time. This one keeps crying all the time. I can check on him.” She really had no expertise when it came to children. The only thing closest to a child she been around was an episode she shot for Mettaton and even then it was just photos at a park. Chara headed towards where Liam was supposed to be resting. Even though Liam was a skeleton his bones seemed to take on a reddish color as he fussed about. 

“There there… umm… you want some milk? You just had your diaper changed so that can’t be it umm… Oh you want a chocolate chip cookie? No, babies can’t have cookies. Come on think. I know GOOGLE!” Chara started to type in google and she gasped and screamed.

“EDGE! EDGE! Liam has SIDS!” (Sudden Infant Death Syndrome aka the baby is dead from an unknown reason) The baby clearly alive was still alive was fussing and continued to fuss.

Upstairs…

Risk and Red were hot and heavy when they overheard something about SIDS.

“Did… I h-hear what I thought I heard?” Risk asks to Red a little concerned. She was in the bare and she was clearly shaken by the idea.

“I got to- what if?” 

“pretty sure i’d know off the bat. calm down sweetheart, she’s probably just over reacting.”

“You sure… I would just die if he died while we… I mean it is call SIDS for a reason. I mean please call Edge for me.” 

Downstairs...

“He Does Not!” He picks Liam up.

“But I just typed in baby, unknown, disease and that is what it came up with.”

“That Doesn’t Mean He’s Dead. Come On Now.” He gently bounced the boy as he did his cell phone went off. 

“Wait… is that what that weird disease means? I umm… didn’t look what it meant.” Chara admits as she stood there looking bashful. 

“It Stands For Sudden Infant Death Syndrome And Is More Common In Organics. I Appreciate That You Wish To Help Dear But Please Read What Something Is Before Shouting It Is The Cause. I Don’t Want To Worry My Brother Needlessly Or Risk.” He pulled out the cell with his free hand to look at the phone. It was Red’s cell.

“hey-”

“IS LIAM OKAY?!” Risk yells over Red clearly very concerned.

“He’s Fine Sister. Calm Down. Just A Little Cranky Is All.” 

“Oh thank God… I am sorry. Go ahead Red talk to your brother or whatever…” Risk sighed in relief. Edge chuckled a bit.

“I am sorry Red… you are not mad at me, are you?” It caught Chara off guard as Edge didn’t say anything just yet as it wasn’t clear if Red tossed the phone aside or not as Chara whispered.

“Why is she apologizing checking on her kid?” Edge put a finger to his mouth as to say listen and be quiet. She complied with a curious look as Risk continued.

“I am just glad to have this moment with you. To say the last couple of months weren’t stressful would be a lie but… we survived. I love you Red. Thank you for always being so strong when I am not.” 

“love ya too babe.” He nuzzled against her, yeah, it had been tough for them both, but it was worth it. He wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world.

“Do they know that we can hear them?” Chara asked quietly.  Edge shook his head as if to indicate that they had obviously forgotten, but he gave her a bit of a smile as if to say ‘see, they don’t always fight...’ 

“Thanks for stopping so that… I love our little guy and your little guy too.” Risk winked.  Red chuckles.

“i’ll agree to the first part o’that.” Chara made a face like gross.

“Do you think they will be okay with Liam? It is hard to handle a baby that is sick. I feel kinda guilty… kinda not… I mean I get to finally have some alone time with you but I know what it is like being newly mated as well.” 

“they’ll be fine sweetheart. it’s good practice too and i know bro knows what he’s doin’. he’s been around the prince after all.” 

“He is really good with him. Plus, with our recent chats. I feel Edge and I are getting closer and ideally … I would love to be closer to your brother too because I want Liam to know his uncle as much as possible. Plus… I know you miss him like crazy too and if it makes you happy. I am willing to do whatever I have to to make you happy.” Chara was dumbstruck. Was this the same couple she heard a few hours ago? A few days ago? It seemed that anytime she turned around the two were at each other’s neck but it seemed when they think no one is listening is when they truly open up to each other. Was this all an act? They hadn’t said anything too explicit or… She didn’t know what to expect really. What she didn’t know nor did Edge was the explicit act Risk was doing to Red upstairs. 

“i would do the same sweetheart.” Red replies with a purr and Edge decides that’s about time to hang up.

“This is some kind of act isn’t it?” Chara whispers.

“No. I Doubt They Meant For Us To Hear Any Of That.”

“Does that feel good?” Risk says in a lusty tone and with that the phone call ends.

“Wow, ummm… yeah that happened.” Chara says without even trying to hide her voice.

“Shit, they really do love each other don’t they?”

“Indeed.” 

“I wish I can just wipe my brain clean of what I just heard though. Now I am afraid when I see her that will be the first thought I have is that… line.” Edge snorted a little.

“I Imagine You Won’t After A While.” 

“Am I weird that I didn’t like her? For some reason… I just don’t know I keep thinking she is going to do something that will hurt us. I guess being betrayed by Asriel left a deeper impact than I could imagine.”

“That Doesn’t Make You Weird.”

“What was she saying about moving closer?” 

“My Brother And I Were Discussing Living Closer Together.” 

“Oh? Do you want that as well? We really never discussed living conditions have we? Am I moving or what are we going to do? What will it be like?” 

“Hmmmm, I Was Considering Getting A New Place.” 

“Umm… w-would it make you h-happier to be near him and… her? I am trying I really am but it is not going to happen overnight.” Chara sighed as she tries to explain her point.

“Since we are mated. I will pool my assets with yours. Can you give me your bank information?” Edge nodded and she began to transfer her assets to Edge. She had quite a bit of wealth that she never tapped into as she believed in never using her rainy day fund even though life was slamming her with golf size hail stones.

“Do you think I will get on everyone’s good side if we do this house thing then?” 

“Hmmm, That I Cannot Be Sure Of, But It Will Probably Help.” 

“Okay let’s look at houses then. It does appear that Liam seemed to have calmed down again. Was it because he heard his mom and dad or are you just that good with kids?”

“Hmmm... Who Knows?” Even Edge couldn’t be sure of the truth behind that and he was not so vain - as he had once acted to be - to say that it was because of him when in truth he was uncertain.

“I think you are the reason because look at his little soul glowing under his little onesie. He loves his uncle.” Liam was nuzzled snugly against Edge and sure enough the shirt glowed slightly where his soul resides. Edge just smiled a little.

“I see that smirk. Are you close to your nephew then?” 

“Well, As Close As One Can Be Without Being A Parent.”


	26. Chapter 26

“Well if you are so involved in his life then we have to make sure this works out then. Let’s grab our cell phones and look at houses.” He nods and picked up his phone. For about an hour they looked at houses when the baby began to fuss again. Edge put his phone down after glancing at the time.

“Umm… can you t-teach me?” Chara was embarrassed about her lack of knowledge of children.

“To What? He’s Fussy Because It’s Time For His Bottle.”

“How can you tell?” The baby was making a face and grabbing at Edge’s shirt.

“I Can’t. I Just Know His Schedule.” Edge replied as he got a bottle of milk from the fridge in a small kitchen and warmed up the milk in the microwave, he tested it against his bones to make sure it wasn’t too hot. It was a little more than lukewarm when he gently popped the bottle into the fussy boy’s mouth. The baby sucked greedily at the bottle and his eye lights disappeared, enjoying the liquid.

“Oh… I feel kinda like a dunce when it c-comes to kids. C-can I try to f-feed Liam?” 

“Sure.” 

“I know this is going to sound… really stupid. You promise you won’t judge me?” She went over and was feeling pretty clumsy when she took the baby from Edge and the bottle.

“This is only the t-third time I held an infant… Am I doing this right?” The baby seemed a little upset because he wasn’t settled just right and she was holding the bottle off as well so he couldn’t get the food as well.

“Close.” He stood behind her and made the proper adjustments so that his nephew settled.

“Thank you… you know when he is not crying he is kinda cute.” 

“He Is. He Will Grow Up To Be A Looker. I Can Tell. He’s Smart Too. Always Watching You, And Opinionated.”

“Wow, you can tell all that already? How did you do that?” 

“Well, He Tells You When You’re Doing Something Wrong Or When He Needs Something. Makes It Pretty Clear. I Can Tell He’s Smart Because He’s Constantly Watching The World Around Him, Taking It All In. The Looks Is Just Genetics.”

“Oh that makes sense if he takes after his uncle the girls won’t be able to keep their hands off him.” 

“Neyh, Well, He’ll Be About As Tall As I Am, Give Or Take. He’s Got Length Already In Him.” He points out the way the boy’s fingers are more slender and long, even for a tiny infant.  When the finger got close to the infant, the baby released one hand from the bottle to grab onto the finger. One eye light lit up and met his. 

“Woah…” 

“Nyeheh... A Little Spark There, But He Won’t Be Doing Magic Any Time Soon.” 

“Wait does he think that you are going to steal his food?” Edge shrugged at this. Liam tugged at his finger and brought it to his mouth and started to suck on Edge’s finger absentmindedly.

“N-never mind. I think I gave him too much credit.” 

“Or He Thinks I’m Another Food Source, He Can Sense My Magic Like I Can His.” The baby whined a little after he realized that he wasn’t going to get anything from the finger.

“Does Red … feed him through his finger then?” 

“Something Like That.” Edge chuckled a bit and sent a little bit of magic to the child.

“Something like that… something like… he doesn’t use his… THAT IS SICK!” 

“NOT What I Meant!” A slight flush colored his features.

“What I Mean Is That He Might Feed His Boy Magic Even If The Child Is Not Chewing On A Finger. Magic Transference Needs Only Contact, Not Necessarily Requiring This Action.” Liam smiled, unaware of what was being said about him and started mumbling skeleton to Edge as Chara flushed deeply.

“Oh… I uhh… oops…” 

“You Have A Very Interesting Imagination.” 

“Well even if the b-baby isn’t interested in that… shit I mean darn I was trying to flip into something sexy and now I made me sound like a pervy pedophile.” 

“Hmmm, I’ve A Feeling You Will Come Up With Some Very Interesting Things For Us In The Future.” He smirked, he knew what she was trying to say.

“Thanks for throwing me a lifeli-” The baby started to hiccup a little as he finished his meal. 

“Line… okay sensei what do I do?”  Edge took the bottle.

“Hold Him Over Your Shoulder And Pat His Back.” Edge moved with the bottle, getting a small towel that he put on her shoulder; just in case.

“Like this?” Luckily Edge was right there because she placed the baby on his belly on her shoulder and he braced the baby quickly to support his neck.

“Not Quite.” He used a bit of magic to hold the child while he re-positioned her arms to show her the proper way, as well as settle the child against her.

“Oh… is he okay? I didn’t hurt him did I?” 

“No, He Is Fine. Now Pat His Back Gently.” She did as she was told and after a few light taps the baby spewed up a little milk on the towel. Chara got a whiff and made a face.

“I think he is sick… what the… *gagging sound*” 

“You Did What You Were Meant To.” He took the child and held his nephew and took the towel.

“There Was A Reason I Gave You The Towel.” The baby was content with being fed and held by his uncle as he made some noises.

“Wait throwing up is normal? I guess all models are babies…” 

“The Term Is “Burping” And It Gets Rid Of Excess Gasses And Sometimes It Means Some Of The Milk Comes Up Too. At Least Many Books Explain It This Way. I Read A Lot Of The Same Books My Brother Did On Parenting.” 

“I guess that makes a little sense. Wow you are a really good uncle. Do you watch your nephew often then?” 

“Sadly, No. My Apartment Is Actually On The Other Side Of Town.” 

“You mean they won’t make the journey to you. Red can do that jump thing. Why doesn’t he bring his nephew to you?” 

“It’s Not That, Work Has Been Keeping Me Busy Since Even Before Liam Was Born. I Haven’t Had Time To Reconnect With My Own Brother Let Alone Have Much Time To Get To Know My Nephew. That Is Part Of What This Trip Is About And Why I Invited Them Along.”

“Oh… you know if we umm… ever think about having a family. One of us will most likely have to stay home.” 

“Yes, I’m Aware. When The Time Comes To Discuss That, I Believe We’ll Do So In More Detail. For Now It Doesn’t Concern Me Too Much.”

“It doesn’t? I always plan 10 steps ahead. It is just so I don’t get into too much trouble.” 

“Normally I Do As Well, But With Things As They Are I Don’t Want To Plan Too Much... Anyway Plan Too Far Ahead And You Might Not Have Open Options If Something Unexpected Happens. The Good Thing About Being Close To My Brother Will Be That If We Have Questions Then They Will Be There To Help... And It’s A Family Neighborhood, They Aren’t The Only Pair Around That Area With Children. There Are A Couple Other Couples Like Ours That Live Nearby. For Public Purposes, Of Course, We Call Them Cousins.”

“I think we should start a fund for the future though. Cousins? You mean other Sanses and Papyruses.” 

“Yes.”

“Won’t the kids get confused seeing all the extra versions of you?” 

“Not Any More Than Anyone Else, It’s Why We Have Those Nicknames That We Use. It Was Agreed, When The First Child Among Us Was Born, That We Continue To Use Those Names And That, When The Child Was Old Enough To Understand, The Truth Would Be Explained By The Parents.”

“You mean Scarface… the term Red used on me earlier. That isn’t my nickname is it? Please tell me it isn’t.” 

“I Think He Was Being Facetious. I Seriously Doubt That Will Be Acceptable As A Nickname.”

“What are some of the nicknames then? Who is all there?” 

“Hmmm, Well, You Met Risk. Puppet Is Error’s Mate, Tutu Is Foxtrot’s Mate, Gamer Is Slim’s, Smartie Is Ink’s, Classie Is Classic’s, Kitty Is Raspberry’s, Roxie is Lust’s, Lisa is Captain’s, Fate is Charm’s... Hmmm... I Feel Like I Forgot One.”

“Wow… and they picked out their nicknames? I mean some of them Puppet? Is she being controlled and Kitty really?” 

“No, They Didn’t Pick Out Their Names. It Was Given To Them By Their Respective Mates.”

“What will be mine then?”

“I Don’t Know Yet.”

“Please make mine cool okay. Not like horror, holiday, or killer. I am not good at names anyway…” 

“I Will Have To Give It Some Thought, But I’ll Find Something To Suit You.”

“I know you will… until then let’s give our nephew a nickname shall we? He has such beautiful eye lights. We can just call him by the color of his eye lights! Like Red.” 

“Hmmm, I Supposed We Could But I Think We Shouldn’t Use It With Him, Don’t Want To Get The Child Confused.”

“No but his eyes are a gold shade…. We can call him Gold.” Liam's eyes were glittering as he just looked up at his uncle with unconditional love.

“Fair Enough.”

“Why are you nicknamed Edge by the way?” 

“My Personality Towards Others, Originally, Put Them On Edge...”

“You don’t put me on edge… you make me feel normal. It is nice to hang out with someone who just gets me.” 

“I’m Glad, Though I Never Used My Persona With You Because I Wanted To Be Myself. When I First Arrived With My Brother We Were More Guarded And Since I Didn’t Trust The Others Off The Bat I Wasn’t Myself Around Them.”

“I can understand. This world is different for sure than the one we came from especially to you.” Chara reached over to put her hand on top of his. He nodded.

“How bad is your persona? Is it that bad?” 

“It... Can Be.”

“It was an act to protect you and your brother. The real you… is the one that child loves and the one I love. The real you can’t hide from us. It is a kind of soul that will call my bs and demands the best but at the same time is willing to be patient and willing to help without making others feel small.” He smiled a little. 

“I Think I Figured It Out.”

“Figured what out?” She asked as she sat on the couch with Edge as she yawned. The baby was falling asleep in Edge’s arms. Chara settled against his arm watching the child fight sleep and losing the war.

“I Think The Name That Suits You Is Sole.”


	27. Chapter 27

“Soul? Like my body and soul or sole of my shoe?”

“Sole As In Like The One And Only.”

“Oh…” Chara flushed and smiled.

“I like that. What made you think of that one?”

“It Was Listening To You. The One Soul That Listened And Accepted Me For Who I Was And Nothing More.”

“Hehe.. I… you…” She was giggling like a schoolgirl. Chara moved up just enough to kiss his cheek.

“That is easy if they already left an impression like you did on me. I know you don’t remember but when we were little, in the other world, and you gave me a flower. I was crying because I missed home and you said 'don’t cry, I will protect you.' Even though we didn’t talk much it left one hell of an impression on me.”

“No... I Can’t Say I Do... I Must Have Been Very Young.”

“You were and that is what made it so sweet. I knew when I had my second chance I had to meet you again. I just didn’t think we would find each other the way we did but I am so glad we did.” She saw the frustration of not remembering, she took her hand and gently caressed it against his cheek.

“Hey, it is not the end of the world. Don’t worry about it.”

“I Guess I Just Wish I Could Remember More Of That Time.”

“Sometimes it is a blessing that we don’t remember everything. I sometimes wish I didn’t remember how I died or how it felt. You got along with Asriel and hung around your brother a lot. We rarely spoke as you boys claimed I had cooties or because I was human. I was… and felt alone.”

“I Wish Things Had Been Better For You.”

“It isn’t anyone’s fault. Kids are kids. It happened all over again here too. I don’t blame you or Red… heck I don’t even blame Asriel anymore. The past is the past and we can’t change it.” 

“Here Too??” 

“Kids are kids… The reason I have so much money put aside is because my mom raised me by herself after dad died. I never wanted to be back in that situation again.” 

“I See.” Chara relaxed against him again.

“There are worse things out there. Like you said it was all worth it to meet you. Gold is just a bonus.” 

“No Doubt There.” He wrapped an arm around her gently.

“Do you think … Gold will be picked on in school?” 

“Hard To Say.” 

“Did you come back here as a child or as an adult?” 

“I Arrived Here As An Adult.”

“Oh I guess you did say you and your brother were very skeptical of everything. It makes sense that you would come back as adults than. I am sorry that you didn’t get a second chance but maybe through Gold and maybe one day ours you can. We need to talk to an agent to make sure we get the house and everything but I will try my hardest to make this life the best one we can have.” 

“I Agree. We Should Make The Best Of This Life. Together.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. She flushed as she smiled.

“Do you think we will end up with a new niece or nephew after this trip?” Chara started to snicker. 

“You know the weird thing? As much I kinda dislike Risk I want to see Red happy because he was sort of my friend and he is your brother. I am so weird.” 

“You Know, I Didn’t Exactly Get Along With Her Either At First, But She Does Make My Brother Happy And I Know She’s Good To Him. As Long As That Is True, It Doesn’t Really Matter If She Likes Me Or Not.” 

“Does she not like you? I swear… she drives me crazy…” 

“Hmmm, Well I’m Not Certain.”

“It sounds like from the phone call she likes you but… it could be an act she does in front of her mate.” 

“Either Way It Does Not Matter.”

“You don’t really care?… If you are saying because of me… thanks. It makes me feel less of an ass. I mean… assssssttraunaut?” She slightly forgot Liam was there but he was fast asleep. Edge gave her a slight smile at that.

“What time is it? I thought we could sneak in some… alone time. Do you think it is even possible?” 

“Hmmm, Maybe Not Yet, But We’ll Have Some Time.”

“It is getting late maybe we should just go to bed. We will have to pull the crib into our room or do we leave it in the living room. Is Asgore going to have another meeting tomorrow then?” 

“No. There Will Be Another One In A Couple Of Days.”

“Did they capture the woman that was on the news?”

“No. Brother Said She Got Away.”

“She is scary. Apparently on the news they talked about how she showed up and talked about bombs and betrays and EVERYTHING… Will you be safe?” 

“I’m Trained To Handle Such Things. I’ll Be Fine. You Are Right About It Being Late Though. We Should Get Some Sleep.” He handed the sleeping boy to her so he could pick up the crib without making noise and carry it up to the room for the evening. She sat there a moment with the child and just observed him against her. It felt nice but she shook the idea from her head as she followed Edge to their bedroom.

“I guess I worry because I happen to love and care for you.” She whispers so quietly as if she spoke in a normal voice that the baby would wake from his slumber at any given moment. Edge set the crib down almost soundlessly. She brought the baby over and hesitated to put the baby down for two reasons. One being that she was afraid of waking him somehow and the second was that she was starting to like holding the baby and didn’t want to let go of this new sensation. Chara eventually set the baby down and cover him with a small blanket. Liam shifted a little in his sleep but didn’t wake.

“It is… so weird… this feeling. It must be hormones.” 

“What Do You Mean?” He asks quietly.

“When I hold Liam… I feel warm inside and it is a feeling of love that I can’t really explain. It is probably just hormones trying to make me have a kid you know.” She rubbed her head with a smile and a flush.

“That is it right? I mean normal hormones trying to continue my genes through passing it down to a new generation blah blah...” Chara started to get undressed as she spoke. She was getting ready for bed. 

“Well, That Could Be Part Of It; Though, It Could Also Just Be Because He’s Family Too.”

“That is true. I just figured with being a baby and all. Anyway, are you going to just stare at my naked body or are you going to get dressed as well?” She smirked noticing him just watching her get her pjs out.

“Hmmm, Maybe. I Kind Of Like The View.” He smirked.

“Maybe? Just a little bit? I hope you love the view because this is the view you get to see for the rest of your life.” She turned around and do a model wave over herself as if she was selling her body to him like a car. He moved over to her and lightly wrapped his arms around her.

“Well, It Is The House Of The Soul I Love.”

“I guess that is good… but I also look sexy to you right? Shit, that sounds I don’t have much of an ego. I mean I am sexy as well…” 

“Even So, The Answer To Your Question Is An Undoubtable Yes.” 

“I love you Paps. You are goofy and oh so edgy…” She smirks on her play on words as she kissed him gently on the teeth. He returned the kiss lovingly.

“Did you even pack pjs or did you plan to mate with me this whole time?” He chuckled a little.

“I Did Pack Some And As Appealing As The Idea Is It Wasn’t Quite The Plan.” 

“But yet you haven’t let go of my naked body… so what is the plan now? Are you going to dress me or am I undressing you?” The last part had a little bit of teasing in the end as she met his eye lights. Her one hand sneaking into his pants and teasing just a little bit. A quiet purr rumbled from him. 

“So what’s it going to be? I will stop if you want me to…” Her hand rub the spine that attaches to his pelvic region. He shuddered with the pleasure of the touch.

“Hmmm... But What Fun Would That Be?” 

“Now the question becomes what kind of fun do you want to have? I have a couple of methods… hmmm…” Chara smirked as she waited for him.

“Do Tell.” 

“I never done it Umm anal… “ She said that quietly as if someone was listening in.

“I have done blow… this is kinda embarrassing. It is like airing all my dirty laundry.”

“I Can’t Say I’d Be Any Help Cleaning It Up.” He joked lightly.

“Pfffttt. Well it is not my proudest moments. I mean I cared for them at one point but you known regrets and whatnots.”

“Indeed.”

“The difference between me and you though was it wasn’t because you just wanted to… you had your heats and I thought I had a relationship. Anyway, ummm missionary and some other stuff I have done before. I never touched another monster's soul before yours… because I knew it… is the most fragile thing and I wouldn’t do something like that without knowing I was with the one. You know?” She began tracing his pelvis with her hands now as she maintained this conversation calmly.

“I Know And I Don’t Think Any Less Of You for It.”

“Y-you don’t. You aren’t saying it because my hand is teasing you or because I am your mate?”

“I Say It Because It’s True.” 

“I love you so much… I don’t want anyone but you. I want to wake up next to you everyday and love you till the end of time.” Her mouth met his and soon their tongues were entangled as she felt him push her onto the bed. It didn’t take very long before they became entwined with each other and were getting hot and heavy when the baby fussed again. 

“R-really? S-shit…” 

“Hmmm... That’s A Baby For You. According To My Brother.” He chuckled quietly.

“How c-can you b-be so… I mean e-even think.” Her breathing was heavy and quick as she tries to compose herself again.

“Training... Helps.” He kissed her nose before getting up to see what his nephew wanted. It was the croop that the baby had that was making him uncomfortable. Edge picked Liam up.

“Fucking… fuck …” Chara muttered to herself as she was now wound up. Liam couldn’t help it that he couldn’t get comfortable. His magic wasn’t flowing just right and it made sleep impossible for long periods of time. Edge gently rocked the boy, soothing him as best he could. The boy wouldn’t stop fussing as he grabbed Edge’s finger and started to chew on it looking for some relief.

“How long do you think it will take? You can’t tell me you aren’t umm… frustrated too?” He sent a bit of magic into the boy to try and help.

“I Don’t Know And I’d Be Lying If I Said I Wasn’t.”


	28. Chapter 28

“We were just getting to the good part too. This morning what you did with your tongue was… so incredible and it was just so spontaneous.” She says with a lustful tone as the baby started to settle down a bit and nuzzled up to Edge wanting warmth now.

“I’ll Keep That In Mind For The Near Future.” 

“I’m sure you will. Has the baby fallen asleep yet? I think I am starting to remember why I am SOOOO not ready for children yet.” He chuckled softly. The baby fussed a bit and sneezed several times in a row. Edge gently wiped his tiny nose with a towel.

“I am guessing not. Do you think your brother and new sis are up still or asleep?” She was laying on the bed just making conversation at this point as it seemed the baby would never fall asleep. The baby nuzzled closely and at least stopped fussing. 

“Should I just go to sleep or should we wait and see?” 

“You Might Want To Sleep.”

“Fucking hell… If he wasn’t our nephew… fucking kids… ruining my fun. This is why they are just...” Chara was just mumbling obscene things about the poor child who really didn’t mean to interrupt anything and wished to only sleep. Edge ignored the ramblings as he settled his nephew. It was only a couple days after all and this was day one’s end. Just one more day to go.

The next day in the dining area Risk was wearing a red and white spotted 1950’s looking dress with her hair in a pony tail making eggs, waffles and bacon when Chara and Edge, carrying Liam, came downstairs with dark circles around their eyes. The crying never seemed to stop and both were exhausted. Edge handed over Liam to Red. Liam seemed to recognize Red IMMEDIATELY and his little soul glowed brightly as his little hands grabbed his dad’s hand. 

“Good morning you guys!” Risk says with a huge grin. 

“Morning.” Edge says politely as he gets some coffee.

“Get me a HUGE- THE BIGGEST cup of coffee please.” Chara begged to Edge. Usually she cared about her looks but today she was wearing sweats and had her head against the table. He simply handed her a large cup of coffee without saying anything.

“Oh look at Liam. He missed his dad.” Risk says, watching Liam just watching Red in his lap. 

“Did you miss your dad? I missed you so much.” Risk went over and started to place loving kisses all over the boy's head causing some giggles coming from the baby. Red chuckled a little, holding his boy close.

“That… baby… wouldn’t... stop crying… EVER.” Chara said before drinking her coffee. The child didn’t seem to mind as the child spoke skeleton to Red along the lines of love you but the majority of the lines were gibberish.

“That is what sick babies do. We really appreciate you watching the baby still. We needed the sleep so bad.” Risk explained as she started to set the table.

“Maybe you should look into taking the baby to a hospital of sorts if it keeps this up.” Chara responds as Risk just sighs as she glanced at Red. She tried to be the bigger person but it seemed like no matter how hard she tried it seemed to fail.

“We have taken Liam to the clinic and they say it is something that he will grow out of it.” Risk explained.

“There Is At Least That.” 

“Obviously the doctor they saw just didn’t want to deal with the situation. There is pills for everything.” Chara explained. 

“Don’t Be Silly. There Is Not A Pill For Everything.” 

“Maybe we should just take care of the baby for the rest of the trip?” Risk mutters to Red. They really did need the two days off but if this was going to cause more problems maybe it was better to take it away.

“he’ll just insist.” Red muttered back.

“Am I saying anything wrong? I don’t know what to say… you try to talk to her.” Risk tries to be friendly but it seemed anything she said it didn’t make a difference.

“eh, don’t listen ta her. what would she know about raisin’ a kid anyway?” He mutters. It seemed while they were having a small discussion Chara was saying all the things that the baby was doing. Edge sipped his coffee during this whole thing.

“My god there has to be something wrong with Gold because the diaper smells awful!” 

“Chara, Enough.” He picked up his nephew and carried him off to be changed.

“Gold?” Risk asked looking at Red and then to Chara. Red just shrugs like ‘don’t look at me i dunno what she’s talkin’ about.’

“We gave Liam a nickname to suit him Gold. Like Sans is Red. Now we don’t have to call him by that name anymore.” Risk fumed but didn’t say anything. Red named her son Liam. It was funny and clever and to go behind her back to rename her child was just uncalled for. 

  
“Cute… isn’t it Sans?” She used her secret word though he could feel her emotions already on the rise.

“i guess... but i don’t like that you didn’t say anything to us.” He nodded a little to Risk, affirming that he wasn’t any more pleased about this sudden thing. 

“But this is such a cute name! Gold eyelights Gold soul Gold!!! Perfect. On papers he can write his name but everyone can call him Gold because you know nickname thing and separating everyone. OH which reminds me… I know what will get me in good graces. We bought a house in your neighborhood. Edge says there are parents there that probably can help show us all how to raise a child because lord knows we need a village to raise this child.” Risk could have killed her and instead she grabbed her cell and texted her mate.

Risk-y Biz: We need a village apparently to raise our GOLD child… T_T 

Red: *sigh* apparently.

“look, cute as it might be you still shoulda talked to us first. because liam is our kid an’ i’m pretty sure i know plenty about raisin’ a kid since i raised pap.” 

“But of course but this is different. He is a human and monster so the baby is going to have problems that can come from Risk’s side.” 

“uh huh... look kiddo, i got three p.h.d.s and one of ‘em is in human biology, i think i know what i’m doin’.”

“Liam is fine and we are doing all we can to let him have a normal childhood.”

“He is a baby Risk.” Chara clarified.

“yeah, he is... and last i checked you weren’t in any sort of profession nor have one yourself.” Red was trying to be nice about telling her to mind her own fucking business... Risk started to rub Red’s shoulders as she noticed the increase of anger along the bond that was making her fume even more.

“No, I am not. Babies are very complicated and Edge had to help me holding the baby. I almost flipped the baby over my shoulder trying to burp it.” Risk’s eyes grew 10 times bigger with that and she squeezed Red’s shoulders.

“you’re not helping your case here kiddo.” 

“She’s Exaggerating. You Were Not That Careless, Just Off A Bit.” He was holding a fresh smelling, giggling Liam.

“Good, hi Edge. Your mate was telling us about our child’s new name is Gold and that when we move that the village will help raise our child because we need it.” Risk says it with a hint of anger behind it.

“I Think You Still Need To Work On Your Delivery Of News, Chara. The Two Of Us Were Discussing The Ability Risk, Nothing Has Been Decided Upon. As For That... It Is A Code Name She Came Up With Because She’s Concerned Over The Whole Nightmare Business.” 

“I just was making conversation. I don’t think I said anything mean did I?” Chara asked as if she truly did nothing wrong. Red and Edge could smell blood as Risk bit her tongue so hard that she started to bleed.

“Excuse me while I finish breakfast. Enjoy what I have out. I am sorry my child had disturbed you and I imagine if he could speak he would apologize as well. Gold is fine and a village is fine. Everything is F I N E.” She said the last word slowly and she turned to go to the kitchen where there was some light cursing in there.

“She said she is fine. Why is she cursing?” 

“kid you need to learn to recognize sarcasm.” Red sighed and left the room as well.

“What? What did I do?” Chara asked towards Edge. In the kitchen Risk was trying to cooling herself down and trying to be an adult because she knew the royals would be coming down soon.

“Like I Said... Delivery.” 

“I was saying things about concern about the child and the nickname of the child.” 

“First, You Didn’t Explain It Was A Nickname. Secondly, The Way You Spoke About The Move Sounded Like You Were Questioning Their Ability To Be Parents.”

“Oh… but doesn’t it take a village to raise a child the saying?” 

“It Is A Saying That Refers To The Influence Of Others On A Child And Is Not To Be Taken Literally.” 

“Oh… but why is she upset? Why did Red say she was being sarcastic?” 

“Because She’s Never Fine When She Says It The Way She Did And She Is Upset About Your Way Of Delivering The News And Her Taking It The Way I Said Rather Than How You Meant.”

“Great, I am trying to be kind and this happened. I don’t know what to do.” 

“We’ll Work On It, But Yes, I Know You Are Trying.” 

In the kitchen Risk was just running around to make some pancakes to go with the waffles. She spat into the sink blood clearing her mouth of the taste.

“I am a good mother.” Risk muttered to herself.

“I am a good mother.” 

“calm down sweetheart. there’s nuthin’ wrong with what ya been doin’.” 

“I want to control my anger but she attacked my… I don’t have much but I want to be the best mother I can be to our son and when she speaks about my genes and a village raising my child…” 

“i know but that gal apparently talks without knowing. don’t let her get to ya. even if our boy is half of you i still know more about raisin’ a kid than she does.” Risk put down the pan and went over and wrapped her arms around Red.

“Thank you Sans. You are an amazing mate and father. The look Liam gave you and how his little soul glowed… I know he loves you and he knows you treat him well. I don’t give a fuck what anyone says anymore. Liam is our child and that is his name. Gold… what the heck is that about? I guess if it is a code name to save our child I will go along with it but I won’t change our child’s name. I love the name you gave our baby.” 

“i love you an’ him and i ain’t changin’ his name just cuz someone else says.” 

“Do you think she is trying to split us apart? I feel that she is personally attacking me. It seems that it is always my fault for everything.” 

“no. i think she’s just stupid at this point.” 

“Pfffttt… Sans…” She smirked as she pressed her forehead against his.

“That is not nice… but … I am not going to disagree too.” 

“OH MY GOD!” Chara yelled as Risk and Red ran out of the kitchen to see what happened. 

“Will You Please Stop Yelling?” 


	29. Chapter 29

“I am covered in baby vomit…” She burped the baby without the towel and held the child way in front of her as she made gagging sounds.

“I Told You To Get A Towel First.” He says as he takes the child.

“Go Get Changed.” Asgore and Toriel ran downstairs with Asriel. Toriel was still wearing a bathrobe and Asgore just had pj bottoms.

“Is everything okay?” Asgore asked as he glanced around as Toriel went over to Risk smelling the blood.

“Did you get hurt?” 

“everything is fine. she’s just over reactin’.” 

“I bit my tongue in my sleep ma’am but thank you for asking.” Risk wasn’t going to repeat the incident earlier as the royal family sighed and took a seat. 

“I made breakfast. How did you guys slept?” 

“Asriel has learned a few … new words.” 

“SHIT!” Asriel yells. Frisk winced wondering if he learned it from her or Red.

“It was my fault.” Chara says taking the blame. At first Risk thought it was a very cool thing for her to do then …

“Or Risk’s she was swearing quite a bit too yesterday.” Red gave her a look that says she should stop while she’s ahead…

“Doesn’t Matter At This Point.” Edge sighs.

“What? She was…” Chara noticed the look.

“I said it could be me too. I thought honesty was the best policy.” 

“She is right. If it is my fault I am sorry Toriel and Asgore.” Risk says feeling embarrassed.

“Yes but there is such a thing as too much honesty as well.” Asgore comments.

“Was I supposed to just keep my mouth shut then?” Chara asks.

“I’m not going to tell you what to do or say, it’s not my place to, but I do suggest, perhaps, you should reflect a bit before you say something.” 

“Come on why don’t you guys go to the dining room and eat. I will feed Liam in the other room.”

“No Need Sister, I Did Just Give Him His Breakfast... Which Then Prompted The Yell When Chara Wanted To Help.”

“I see. Thank you Papyrus.” She went up to Edge and quietly spoke.

“I think it would make things easier for everyone if I just step out for a bit so that you guys can enjoy your breakfast.” 

“I Fail To See What You Hope To Resolve Here With That. Besides, You Still Have The Entire Day To Relax.” He mutters back.

“I just… want to make sure that I don’t cause more trouble between you and Chara. I know Liam takes a lot out of a being and if I can give you two a moment of peace… I want to do that.” 

“What are you two talking about?” Chara asks as the royal family started to eat breakfast. 

“Don’t Worry So Much About That. Go Enjoy Your Vacation, Even With Him Sick I’m Enjoying My Time With Him.” He murmurs between bites of his own breakfast, cradling the boy with his other arm.

“Between you and me I appreciate you bonding with Liam. It makes me so happy that you are developing a bond. That is all I ever wanted. I am sorry to whatever I did to make your mate upset with me.” 

“It Wasn’t Anything You Did. Some Just... Don’t Get Along. She’s Trying, But I Think There’s A Bit She Needs To Learn On Communication.” 

“Okay. I see Chara is interested in what we are saying so I will leave you to talk to her. Edge… Papyrus… thank you. Thank you so so much for giving me advice, being a friend, and watching your nephew. You have no idea how much I appreciate you right now.” 

“It’s What Family Is For.”

“Indeed big bro.” Risk wrapped her one arm around him and kissed his cheek. He smiled a little.

“WHAT THE HECK?! Why are you kissing my mate? I touch Red and you yank at my hair and you KISS my mate in front of me. Are you just trying to pick a fi-” Edge just sighs, picks up a roll and sticks it in Chara’s mouth to draw her attention away to get her to calm down. She blinked as looked down at the roll and bit down and flushed.

“I just showed a sign of appreciation for taking care of his nephew. I was telling him I appreciated how you two took care of our son last night. That I am glad he is my friend and my brother… I wasn’t showing anything but just love. In a non-sexual matter.” Risk could see Chara make an objection in the end but stops and chews on the roll as Risk served more breakfast out.

“What do you think of your breakfast Red?” Risk’s tone was calm and neither Asgore or Toriel made a comment about that situation.

“it’s good enough i’m gonna have to have some more.” He’d finished his first helping and was settling in for some more of the pancakes.

“Hey I am learning. The first time I made pancakes I swear it could have been used to fill in potholes.” Risk teases as she settles next to Red as she laughs. He chuckled a little.

“it wasn’t that bad. though i think my first food was.” 

“That is a good mate you got there. Able to eat that and survive.” Toriel jokes and Risk laughs as Chara glances at Edge curious if it was okay to laugh or not. Edge had decided to stay out of it himself, content with the meal and keeping an eye on his nephew who was babbling at him.

“I haven’t made anything for my mate yet… I mean did I? I think…” Chara was clearly nervous and felt she was screwing up royally. Risk saw she was trying and smiled a little.

“I Think Our Exchange Of Meals Before Counts.” That was all he had to say on that matter.

“Both of you lived so you must be a decent cook Chara.” Risk says with a small smile.

“Oh yes indeed. I think he enjoyed it too… this is good compared to yesterday. I mean today is just great and really good.” Risk smiled even though she thought that Chara should just stay quiet. 

“Have you heard anything about the meeting Edge?” Asgore decided to intrude to ask this question.

“No, Not Yet.” 

“speakin’ of meetings, can i talk to you a minute bro? after we eat of course.” Edge nods.

“Can I come with?” Chara asks as Risk glances at Red and then over to Edge. 

“I think it is a guy thing Chara. They probably want to talk about sports and stuff.” 

“yeah, plus we need ya to watch the kiddo for a bit.” 

“Oh… yeah. I can … do that.” Chara smiled as she took the child from Edge and was bracing him a little awkwardly but adjusted to get it right.

“See! I can do it!” Risk and Toriel exchanged looks.

“We will be here to help.” Toriel adds. 

“shouldn’t be too long.” Red affirms and the two leave the room. Edge followed Red down the hall to a far end room.

“What Is This About Brother?” 

“it’s about what happened the other day. things didn’t go like ya think and i couldn’t say it in front of everyone else cuz... well, you know, complications.” Edge folded his arms with a slight frown.

“What Complications?” 

“that weird girl... she swore they’d leave my family alone if i let her go.”

“And You Trusted Her?” 

“not at first. but she made a good argument and she did dismantle those bombs we didn’t find... and we got the guy who was trying to poison everyone... i don’t know what she’s up to but this is really odd if she’s trying to hurt everyone. i mean... even you have to admit none of that screamed ‘world domination’ to you.” 

“Be That As It May I Don’t Think That It Is A Good Idea To Trust Her Word.” He sighed.

“What’s Done Is Done. Why Tell Me Now?” 

“figured you should know, thought maybe you could figure it out if anything.” Edge just nodded and the two headed back to the group, Edge looking thoughtful.

  
  
  


There was a knock at the door. Risk went to answer and there was a manila letter on the ground. With giant letters saying ‘Copper’ and a smiley face.

“GUYS!!! Umm… I am kinda afraid to open this as it just says “Copper” on it.” 

“that’s odd... no one i know.” Edge nods in confirmation, taking the letter and putting it into his phone.

“Is it safe to put it in your phone?” Risk was a little on edge with the whole attack yesterday or maybe it was some random stalker.

“Safer Than Simply Opening It And Getting A Face Full Of Who Knows What.”

“Then you are going to check that out then? Is it from your cousins?” 

“Certainly Not From One Of Them.”

“he’s right, we all got each other’s cell. no reason to send a letter like this.” 

“Unless they think their phones are hacked.” 

“not likely.” 

“So are you going to go and find out what it is. Please if you do take it to the bomb squad so you don’t get anything on you. I want you back in one piece.” Risk was clearly worried.

“Hmmm. I’ll Send It Off To A Specialist.” 

“Who is that?” 

“i was wondering who you had in mind myself.” 

“Hmmm... There’s A Few. I’ll Ask Around First Before I Send It Off.” He shot off a few texts then.

“Okay, be safe brother. We are just coming together… and I don’t want to lose you.” Risk took Red’s and Edge’s hand. 

“I will do whatever I have to keep us together but I rather not have to use my one load if I don’t have to. I know… one day… it will happen and... when that day comes I… not today Frisk we are not going to think of it. Anyway…” Risk let go of their hands and went to her room without another word. 

“I Can’t Say I Was Expecting That.”

“death is her biggest fear and it bothers her quite a bit especially after having liam.” 

“I See.”

“i made the mistake and told her that most likely i would pass the same time she would and the fear of liam left all alone scares her. then to make matters worse i spoke the truth about the after life and said i wasn’t sure if there was one.” Edge nods thoughtfully.

“anyway, you going to keep me in the dark about this specialist?” 

“There Are Several Scientists In The Group, The Key Is Finding The Right One.” His phone went off and he looked at it.


	30. Chapter 30

“And I Found Him. Our Resident Chemical And Explosives Expert.” He sent off the letter with an attachment about it. Saying briefly it was from an unknown and too much had happened to not be suspicious. It was sent back about 10 minutes later with a text.

Error: ittttsss clear… another cccoorrruuppptted politictation… 

It is a photo Evella took of King Asgore setting the bombs up and a note

Thank you for keeping your side of the bargain but you best watch your back. 

P.S. HI WHO EVER READS THIS LETTER ALSO!!!

  
  


“Seems The Letter Was Intended For You, Brother.” He shifted to show Red, but no one else. He did not like this. It left a lot of unanswered questions. 

“why did asgore do this? i can’t believe he would just … i thought he was different.” 

“Perhaps The Better Question Is First Which. It Would Be Far Too Easy For All But One Or Two. You And I Both Know That You And... Others, Would Know Instantly.” 

“true, i am just putting my foot in my mouth again. it is just weird that … i don’t know. we should see what the bomb is made of. did you send off the bomb to be tested as well?

“I Was Only Able To Get A Part Of It, The Other Pieces Were... Requisitioned. So Far No Results Have Come Back On It.” 

“typical but at least we both know it is from that one chick i mentioned, earlier.” 

“That’s True. Explains The Name On The Letter As Well.” 

“it does. since it is the two of us maybe you can tell me why chara really has a bone to pick with risk. risk was trying her hardest to keep her cool but damn… she was down right mean.”

“She Wasn’t, She Was Trying To Be Nice And... Well, The Wording Came Out Poorly, As You Heard Yourself.” 

“yeah. i mean her soul is clean but still… it is hard on risk.” 

“Well, It Doesn’t Help She’s Under The Impression Risk Hates Her.”

“*sigh* ... what should i do? i want her to relax today not …” 

“I Wish I Knew. I’m At A Loss Myself To Fix This Sort Of Situation.”

“is it true you two found a place near us?” 

“There Were A Few Actually. We Were Debating On How Close Was... Too Close.” 

“if we were neighbors that would be really nice or even better butting backyards so we can have the kids run to each other’s houses…” 

“Hmmm, Well The Closest I Saw, Currently, Is Across The Street Actually. The Others Were At Opposing Sides.” 

“we can probably move too. i am willing to do what i have to be near you bro.” 

“I Understand, But I Don’t Think We Should Be That Close... Considering Just How Those Two Are Butting Heads I Cannot Think It Would Be Good On Them... And That Would Be Trouble For Everyone As A Whole.” 

“i just worry about the kids crossing the street. shit i never thought i be a homebody.” 

“Yes, That Was My Concern Too. Perhaps A Bit Of Delay Is In Order To See If Something Better Shows Up.” 

“maybe by then the two can take a chill pill. so what do you have planned today? i myself haven’t a clue. i want to do something special with frisk but… i am not really sure what.” Red had a slight flush as he rubbed the back of his skull. 

“We’re In Paris, Take Her To The Tower And To A Nice Dinner For Two.” 

“it is super hard to get a reservation there besides isn’t it cheesy? i want this to be REALLY special. you are probably right bro. you always are.” 

“Like You Need A Reservation To Visit The Tower. I Know You Did It All The Time Beforehand Just To Mess With Me.” 

“to be honest bro i just said i did and never did.” 

“I’m Not Even Going To Bother Trying To Figure Out The Why Of That... But I Know Your Tricks Remember? Anyway, I Know You’ll Do What’s Best For Both Your Tastes.” 

“thanks for the root of confidence and taking care of the kid.” Red pat Edge’s back, his brother nodded, and went to his room to find a very anxious Risk inside. 

  
  
  
  


“I know we won’t die for a long time but… I can’t help myself. Death… plagued me from my runs. It wouldn’t been so bad if it just was over but it wasn’t.” Risk was folding clothes and unfolding them over and over again. 

“hun.”

“It never stops. The cycle has to continue. Sans, that said I was unnatural… and that all life has a beginning and an end and I … I was stopping the natural order.” Who was she talking to?

“Hey Red… Sans… I was talking to myself again.” She wiped away her tears after she looked up at her mate.

“yeah? seems pretty one-sided ta me.” He walked over to her, concerned about seeing her upset again.

“I think that is the point. Death is never a pleasant topic.” 

“no, it’s not, but that doesn’t mean ya can’t get a second opinion.” He wrapped his arms around her gently. She leaned against him and held him.

“E-every time I t-think of it… it is like thorns stabbing every piece of my being. It didn’t bother me… before as much but he is right. I am not natural.” 

“what’s wrong with that?” 

“Because death has to happen… something has to give… and I don’t want to miss a moment of our family’s lives. It is greedy, I know.” 

“i think, in this instance, it’s okay to be selfish.”

“B-but I know I won’t, monsters live beyond humans and our son will probably be young still when I die and … I will miss so much.” 

“we don’t know that. he’s as much a bit of you as he is a bit of me.”

“He is more you than me. He might get my personality but he is 90% you.” 

“i wouldn’t say that. after all... his soul trait isn’t exactly something you see in monsters... and it’s pretty rare to see in humans too.” 

“What is his soul trait?” 

“magnanimity. the ability to forgive one’s enemies. true forgiveness like that is very rare. even monsters have a line where that might not be true. in fact, there’s a lot of cases where it’s impossible.”

“T-that is c-crazy our son got that trait seeing where we c-came from.” 

“yeah, but he got it from you. couldn’t have been from me.” 

“Why you say that?” Risk couldn’t believe that the soul was from her as she was a red soul.

“like i said, it’s a human trait sweetheart and honestly... i think that would be what your soul would have to be if you weren’t a red soul.” 

“Do you… think so?” Risk held him close.

“W-why you say that?”

“considering the monster i once was... that’s why.”

“You were trying to escape… the Sans I had just wanted me gone and that is all. You however… I would forgive you a million times over because you give me value and make me feel I have purpose and I don’t have to live my life through a character but just live my own life.” 

“that didn’t excuse my actions, i was beyond cruel back then... i destroyed lives just because my own life was miserable. because someone decided it was who i was supposed to be, but that doesn’t excuse it.”

“I don’t think you were my Sans were you? My memories are fairly messed up and fuzzy about those days.”

“i dunno... i... didn’t really ask when i got here.”

“It wouldn’t matter. I would still forgive you. My life and my love is always yours.” 

“whatever the truth... everything i am... will ever be... belongs to you alone.”

“I don’t think, even if you are the same Sans… that this Sans and that Sans couldn’t even be compared anymore. Does t-that make sense?” 

“ta me it does. and even if i was... well, i’m not anymore. a lot of what i am now is cuz of you an’ liam.”

“So… about death… how do I forget about it?”

“hmmm, could start by doin’ a bit of living.” 

“Like what?” 

“pretty sure only the living can do this.” He kissed her nose.

“an' this.” He kissed her cheek and was repeating the short phrase as he covered her in little, loving kisses.

“Hehe ... I think you are trying to seduce me.” She nuzzled her face against his.

“could do that too, but i don’t i have to buy dinner first?” He jokes lightly.

“I think that would be nice. I knew I should have brought a nicer outfit than this dress. Before… we go… do you think we will be able to grow old together and see Liam be able to get his own mate… before…” 

“i think we will.... and maybe he’d have a brother or sister along the way.” 

“I would like that. So who are the other girls you are going to get…” Risk teased as she wiped away the tears that was sneaking down her cheek. He held her close.

“i dunno, you’re gonna name the next one.” He joked a little.

“you know what happened last time i chose.” 

“You picked the best name ever. I love it. I wish I thought of it. You are such an amazing father and even though we fight like we are always at ends… I would not … could not be another. You are my everything. Every time you hold me I think of the first time… we met and how crazy our lives have been. I don’t regret a single moment. It led me to you every time. So the next chick better realize I am your number one and only.” 

“we’ll just have to make sure the next one who wants to marry me understands i’m already taken.”

“The sad part is I know several women who want you as Marine.” 

“too bad. they missed their chance.” 

“Are you saying you don’t want several wives. Think of all the sex you could have and if one pisses you off you can run off to another.” 

“no thanks... my name isn’t lust for a reason. i’d rather spend a week making up to you after a fight than have anyone else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is curious, Red is not exactly Risk's Sans. They come from different timelines from the same world.


	31. Chapter 31

“Nope your name is Sans, my mate, my best friend and lover. I don’t want to share you with anyone.” 

“an' ya never will have to. not like that anyway, you are my one an’ only frisk. my best friend, my mate, my love and my world.” She kissed him lovingly and held him close. He’d returned the kiss lovingly.

“If today was my day to go… I am glad I met you. We should probably do something because if I keep crying… we will just end up swimming in our room.” 

“can’t have that.”

“What should we do? We never had this much free time before.” 

“nope, and i never did give you a proper tour. let’s start there an’ don’t worry about bein’ over or under dressed. no such thing in this city.” He shortcut them both outside. He knew plenty of good places.

“Shit Red at least wait until I look sexy enough. My hair and makeup must look awful.” 

“you’re fine sweetheart.” He reassures as they stroll through the city.

“This is actually pretty cool. I can’t wait until Liam is old enough… if we have a girl next what do you think of Madeline or are we staying with postal theme?” 

“heh, up to you hun.” He kissed her cheek.

“I can see why they call this the most romantic city. It is so beautiful.” Risk entwined her fingers with his.

“not as beautiful as you are though.” 

“Flowers for beautiful lady sir?” A guy asks showcasing his flowers in his cart.

“hmmm, my lady is pretty picky... this one.” He picks out a small bouquet with her favorite flowers intermingled with a single rose and a few other exotics.

“A fine choice sir.” The sales person wraps them up and hands it over to Red to give to Risk. He hands the man the payment then hands over the flowers to her.

“Oh they are beautiful. Red… Sans… these are so amazing. Thank you.” Risk pressed her lips against his teeth for a tender, loving kiss. He smiled as the two of them walked off. 

“Thank you again Sans. They smell so good. Do you want to smell?” Risk put the flowers in front of Red to allow him to smell them blocking his view for a moment. 

“OH MY GOSH!!! INK LOOK LOOK LOOK IT’S RISK AND RED!” Smartie yells at the top of her lungs causing Risk to sigh. 

“Can you do that shortcut thing Sans?” Red was gone with her the next instant, apparently they weren’t the only ones who enjoyed the city... 

“Isn’t there a romantic place that we can be and just like have fun? Maybe something like a zoo or maybe a fair of sorts.” There wasn’t a zoo, but he knew of a sort of “festival” type thing that they could attend. So that was where they ended up next.

“What is going on? Why is everyone wearing masks?” 

“some kind of tradition. i don’t remember what exactly.” 

“Look there is a dance of some sorts. Should we join?” It was a kind of dance where partners were swapped several times over. 

“heh, we can try.” They went over and a lady was handing over masks. Risk took one and joined the group before hearing the lady at the counter saying in french.

“Welcome to the annual swingers festival.” 

“well... this could be interesting.” Red mutters, he’d knew about this gathering but not really what it was all about... He put on his mask. Risk was just dancing amongst the crowd and didn’t seem to notice. Some… were a little handsy but the moment they were she went to a new partner. The girls Red got were just as handsy but in a different way as they put Red’s hands on their bottoms or waist. He was pretty insistent to not grab any butts through this and backed off from any partner that tried. After several different partners he snagged Risk away from another potential partner. 

“heck of a dance. hungry?”

“It is… man aren’t they handsy?” In french an announcement went over the intercoms.

“Time to take partners! Have fun!” A guy came up to Risk and took her hand.

“yeah... no, this one’s mine pal.” Red says in perfect french, tugging Risk closer to him.

“Sorry, I thought… have a fun time.” The guy says in french and bows to the couple as he left.

“time to go hun.” He says with a slight smile. 

“dance is over.” 

“Is that what the announcement was for? What did he say?”

“kinda. i’ll explain when we get back.” Wasn’t that going to be a fun conversation? He’d no idea what this really was, at first. He hadn’t heard that term a lot and it had been a while before he’d even really understood the slang terminology that went with it. The idea was very appalling to him honestly, but some humans thought it was an okay practice. 

“Where shall we eat at?”

“i know a good pasta place if you’re up for that. or we can scout around.” He said as they walked away from the square. 

“Weird… look at some of them. I think some of them are cheating on their spouses. See and they are just waving at each other with other beings!” Risk pointed out some of the matching masks waving at each other from a distant.

“yeah... they kinda do that... those kinds of people... honestly, while the dance was good... that kinda thing would make me sick if i had a stomach to be sick with.” He murmurs back. 

“Wait… are you saying what I THINK you are saying? Those were oh my… I didn’t know. Sans, honestly I didn’t know and I wasn’t cheating on you.” 

“i know, took me a minute to figure it out too after we walked in. won’t be somethin’ i’ll mistake again. i didn’t know anymore than you did until like maybe two minutes in.” 

“So that guy wasn’t saying goodbye was he?” 

“nope, he was tryin’ to take ya home.” Risk smirked and squeezed his hand.

“Good sir, do you know I have a mate at home?” She was pretending to be with him now.

“ya don’t say?” He smirked back.

“But I won’t tell him if you don’t tell him.” She says in a more lustful tone to him.

“i sure won’t, for what fool would leave such a lovely lady alone on a wonderful night such as this?” 

“Oh my mate thinks I will only be true to him but I like how you look and the way you feel… Now does the fact I have a son turn you off in any way? He is so adorable with his eye lights that I just love him adoringly.” They took a couple of steps ahead before Risk stops dramatically.

“But… this can only be for one night because my heart and soul still belongs to my mate and tonight we will only satisfy the flesh… or lack there of.”

“ah, but will one night be enough?” 

“I d-don’t know… but I love Red so much that I would climb Mt. Ebott and go down to the underground and save him over and over again even if it cost me my life.”

“what a lucky soul then.” 

“He is but I can’t deny the… attraction. Stranger what is your name… No, if you tell me then I will know too much.”

“let us share the night and the memories.”

“Agreed, I will go to your place since mine is kinda full of in-laws and guests.”

“yeah, so is mine, but i know a place.” 

“You do?” Risk was genuinely taken back as she didn’t know another place there.

“i’ve been here a few times, i know of a good place nearby.”

“You can call me Honey.” Risk says with a smirk.

“Because I am sticky sweet.”

“sounds like i’m gonna have cavities tomorrow then.” 

“What shall I call you?”

“hmmm.” He seemed thoughtful on that one as he led her to a nearby hotel.

“i guess you can call me anythin’ ya like tonight.” 

“Lucky it is.”

“seems legit.” 

“You know I write to this Marine gal. She gives the best dating advice. She says never do these swing things that you will just end up with heartbreak and some sort of disease. What do you think Lucky?”

“i think one should do what they want cuz ya only really live once, besides, if you don’t tell then who’s gonna know?”

“Oh on the contrary I can save over there.” Risk points at an invisible save point and continues speaking. 

“hmm, i see... but if you do that... then only one of us has the memories of whatever ya decide.”

“Is that a bad thing…?”

“dunno, who am i to judge? but hey, at least one of us will enjoy the night. right?” 

“Trust me I will. Fun fact do you know women don’t need to wait to be pleasured again unlike men.”

“yup, neat little survival thing. even monster ancestors have that little thing even from evolution.”

“Over and over and over…” Risk teased as they approached the front desks in their masks.

“Uhhh… is this some kind of robbery or fifty shades of some sorts.”

“nah, we just came from a party. forgot about the masks. anyway, we’re just here to get a room.” He took his mask off.

“Oh my goodness!” Risk pretends to be surprised as she took her mask.

“Red! Is that you?” The front lady was confused. Red snorts a little.

“don’t freak out the poor lady at the front desk sweetheart.”

“It is a joke, sorry.” Risk saw the front lady start to act a little squirrel-y.

“don’t worry about it, just a room please.” 

“Yes, ummm here we-“

“Get us the highest floor with a balcony. My mate loves to watch the stars.” Risk requested and the gal switched the keys and hand it over to Red.

“I got to make sure my man is happy. Right Lucky?”

“you got it honey.” He smirks a little and they headed up to the room.

“That was so much fun! It made me feel like we were on our first date all over again!”

“just without the violence part.” He joked.


	32. Chapter 32

“We can have rough sex. Does that count?”

“hmmm, it might, or maybe it might count i wanted to deck the guy who tried to take ya...” He chuckled a little.

“Ooohhh I bet he would have flown. You held your temper well babe.” Risk smiled and intertwined her fingers with his.

“worth it for you.”

“Thank you… this was a great reminder why you are the best for me. I would have stayed in our little room and just would have had sex with you all day but… this was a blast.”

“ya needed to get out, i could tell.” He smiled.

“To be honest as much as I love our son. It is nice to talk to others even though now I am pretty sure the conversations were now 100% dirtier than I first heard them.” He chuckled a little as they arrived at the room and he smirked a little.

“say, should we keep the masks or no?” Risk put her mask on and took off her blouse in the hallway. He followed her cue, putting his back on too and kissing her before tugging her into the room with him.

“Lucky, I love you. Sans I love you even more.” 

“i love ya too frisk.” He murmured between kisses.

“Fuck it is so sexy when you call me by my name. I would marry you all over again but I am pretty sure there is no chapel here unless we go to Vegas.” 

“i dunno about that, i never looked.” He replied as he trailed kisses along her shoulder. She shivered as she smiled letting him spoil her. Frisk tilted her head to give him better access to her neck.

“T-the more I t-think about our future the more I like it. Kids playing together, growing old together, and just… to be with you through it all.” Her hands teasing his shirt.

“Plus… I talked to Lust the other day and found out some tips to use on you… if you like.”

“that so? i’m curious now.”

“Oh yes! I got some electronic shocks to put on your soul, a toy for… anal and it cost me a little bit but Lust made this toy that supposed to rub the spine… I don’t know what that does but yeah shit… I was just going to give you this box of gifts and I spoiled it all.” Risk pulls out her cell and summons the gift. It had lipstick marked wrapping paper and she handed to him.

“it’s interesting listening to you talk about it though.” 

“I myself… have been more than satisfied on what you can do to me. I figured you probably got bored or not the same thrill from me.” 

“where’d you get an idea like that?” 

“Well this is when we were arguing pretty frequently and I… just wanted you to be happy like you used to be with me. Like today... I missed this so bad.” Risk took off her mask to meet his eye lights.

“yeah, but our fights were never over this.” 

“I know but I thought if I made you happier in bed that you would be happier in general. Stupid logic I know.” 

“well, i wouldn’t say that, but i can’t say i was ever disappointed here.” 

“Lust said you would beg for him to stay. Is… that true?” Red sighs.

“considering back then he was the only one to show me much kindness... yeah, it was kinda pathetic honestly.” 

“No, I understand honestly. To be loved and to be treated nicely... it is a rare thing in this world. It is cruel and unkind and it seems that the brief moments of joy we have to live off of for days on end until another possible brief moment comes to us. Some of us don’t even get that… and I think you didn’t.” 

“not enough.” 

“So what Lust said was taken out of context then.” Risk kissed Red gently as she cupped his face.

“You never have to beg me to be your friend or more Sans. I will always be there for you.” 

“i’ll always be here for you too.” He nuzzled against her.

“We are a couple of misfits with a box of sex toys and very unpredictable. I like us. No, I love us. We are the best couple in this room.” 

“i think we’re the best couple in this city.” He replies and kisses her lovingly. She returns the kiss and looked at him with fake shock.

“You are saying we are better than Ink and Smartie? Edge and Chara, … and don’t forget Asgore and Toriel?” She pressed him down onto the bed and began to strip him of his top and pressing light loving kisses all over his rib cage.

“i am.” He purrs, pulling her closer for a heated kiss. She returned the kiss passionately and let her tongue entangle with his as her fingers play up and down his spine in an embrace. He slid his hands beneath the material to skim his fingers up her spine as a purr was mingled with groans of pleasure. She closed her eyes as she put her head in the nook of his shoulder to whisper.

“I love the way you touch me… I feel like I am porcelain doll in your arms and you make me feel so beautiful.”

“you are beautiful.” She placed a longing kiss on his teeth.

“Keep this up and we will have Liam’s brother and sister here sooner than we want it to be.” 

“hmmm, better pace ourselves then.” He chuckles softly between kisses.

“Next one will be just as cute as Liam but will be human with monster magic.” 

“sounds about right.” 

“I don’t care if it is a girl or boy but I want it to be our child. If they get your humor and smarts I would be so happy.” She kissed him heatedly as she pressed herself against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and soft moans left her.

“We will need a bigger home… one with a big backyard…” 

“can do.” He rolled them over to trail kisses along her neck, tossing several of their garments aside as he did so.

“I want to have another baby… is it too soon or am I really just too damn horny right this moment?” Her hair was messed up as it was pressed against the mattress and her lipstick was smeared. 

“hmmm, let’s discuss that before the next round.” He suggests before kissing her again.

“Next round? You think you can do more than one round?” She teased as she kissed him heatedly. Her hands played with his bones trying to excite him more. 

“i do.” He murmured, it was the last intelligible thing he’d say for a while.

  
  
  


At the house Chara was trying to flirt with her new mate but he was slightly upset with her from earlier. The royal family decided to watch a movie in the living room while Chara, Edge and Liam were in the kitchen, trying to get the baby to eat on his schedule but he was being stubborn.

“What the heck is wrong with him now? I thought he was supposed to eat right now? You also seem to be on your last nerve. What is wrong with you?” Chara asked as she tried to get Liam to eat the food.

“Come on Gold pleaseeee… Eat your food.” 

“Hmmm.” Edge stared at the boy, trying to figure this puzzle out.

“You want to try?” Chara hands the baby bottle to Edge and when he tested it out on his wrist he knew the moment he felt the liquid it was too warm.

“It’s Too Hot.” 

“No it is not. I drank it and it tasted warm enough for me.” 

“One... You Really Shouldn’t Considering Where This Came From... And Two... Warm For You Is Hot For Baby.”

“It tastes like sour milk… this formula is gross.” 

“It’s Not Formula.” Edge says even as he walks over to the sink to cool the bottle with some water and then tests it again after a moment.

“It… is… not? Then… oh god… *gag noise*” Edge wasn’t sure if he should feel sorry for her at this point or try not to laugh at her reaction. 

“Formulas Aren’t The Best For Infants This Early On.” Once it was the right temperature he went over to Liam and offered him the bottle again. Liam took the bottle and began to eat after testing the waters so to speak. 

“Oh… I … damnit I suck with kids.” 

“I Won’t Tell Them If You Don’t And You Just Need Practice.” 

“Thanks… I screwed up royally this morning…. AGAIN. Sorry.” 

“Just Need To Learn Is All.” 

“I am pretty sure I fail at parenthood… At least we have one nephew. I doubt they want another kid if he acts like this all the time.” 

“You’d Be Surprised.” 

“What? Really? Why? He isn’t fully grown and no offense peep squeak… but you are a slight pain Gold…” The baby whimpered and made a face. 

“He Does Understand Tones You Know. And It Wouldn’t Surprise Me. Sans Has Always Wanted At Least Two.” 

“At least two? Most likely they won’t have another kid for at least 10 years.” The baby dropped the bottle and reached out to his uncle as if he wanted to be picked up by him. Edge picked him up. 

*Love you

Liam says in skeleton. He heard that phrase so many times from his parents that he is starting to realize that it has some significance but what he doesn’t know.

“Love You Too.” He smiles at the boy. The boy giggled as Chara gave a confused look.

“Is that what the gibberish means or you just playing along?” 

“It’s Not Gibberish. It’s Wingdings.”

“You mean those funny little symbols that you type on the computer?”

“It’s A Native Language Of Ours. One Of Three.” 

“How come the baby knows that over english?” Liam grabs Edge’s finger and begins to suck on it again.

“Is it safe for him to take magic directly?’

“It’s Fine And Of Course He Knows It Over English, English Isn’t Native To Us.” 

“That doesn’t make sense as he is also part human.” The baby tried to get magic from Edge and began to whine when he didn’t get any. Edge gave him a tiny bit.

“It’s Just What He Recognizes Easier Because Of His Monster Magic.”


	33. Chapter 33

“So can he say it in human as well then?” 

“In English? Hmm Don’t Know.” The baby’s soul glowed a little bit as Liam pulled Edge’s hand to his face and nuzzled against it.

“I just don’t understand babies… look at it acting sweet. In a few hours it will be a crying nightmare.” 

“Nyehehe...” 

“What isn’t it true? Look at him… acting all sweet. Like if he acts like this in a few hours he can do what he wants.” Liam was just staring up to Edge’s eye lights. He was looking at his uncle like there is no one in the world that meant more to him right that moment but him.

“Perhaps, But They Also Love Unconditionally. Accept You Without Knowing Anything About You, Regardless Of What You Look Like.” 

“… I guess so. They depend on you… I don’t understand why the baby won’t do that glowy soul thing with me.” 

“He Doesn’t Know You Well Yet, You’ve Only Known Him A Couple Of Days, I’ve Seen Him More And He Recognizes My Magic As Family.”

“Is that why or is it because his mom and dad hate me and he hates me too.” 

“He’s A Child. He Doesn’t Know How To Hate.” 

“Are you sure? We learn to hate somewhere? Why not from our parents?”

“Not At This Age. Even I Did Not Learn The Motto ‘Kill Or Be Killed’ Until I At Least Knew How To Speak Both Languages. Despite Hearing It. I Did Not Kill My First Until I Was Ten.” 

“That… is pretty awful that you had to take a life by 10.” 

“It Was Either Him Or Me. And The Others Didn’t Bully Me After That.”

“Where was Red? Why didn’t he protect you?”

“He Had Been... But I Knew I Needed To Prove I Could Protect Myself Or I Would Be Dusted At School While He Was Working. So... I Made My First Kill To Prove I Was Not To Be Messed With. After That, I Didn’t Need My Brother’s Protection. I Became Feared.” 

“Did you wanted to be feared then? I guess I wouldn’t want that but …” 

“No... But If You Were Feared You Were Left Alone.” 

“True, I guess that makes sense. How … many did you dust overall or is it best I never know?”

“Honestly... I Lost Count After Twenty.” Chara looked down at the child and put her hand on top of Edge.

“I can’t imagine you desired their dust on you. You… don’t seem the type to relish in death.” 

“… MMM …” Well, He’d be lying if he said no at some point, but also if he said yes.

“I see…” She rubbed her arm a little disappointed.

“To That I Would Be Lying To Say Yes As Well As No... It Was... Circumstantial.” 

“It is fine I know you had to do what you had to. You don’t go around murdering monsters anymore just for the heck of it right?” She felt guilty asking that of her mate but … the door was open and she said it. She just wanted to make sure.

“That I Can Say I Never Did.”

“Good… I am glad. You don’t want your nephew be disappointed in you would you?”

“Certainly Not.” The baby didn’t seem to notice the contents of the conversation, as the baby just nodded off against his uncle’s hand. He just held the boy the entire time they talked.

“I shouldn’t lecture you. I am no better… I say one thing and do I keep my word… sometimes but not always.” 

“I Have To Disagree There.”

“Really? I been a pain and caused rifts in your family. I constantly have trust issues and I didn’t even tell you about Asriel yet.” Chara sighed and went to the refrigerator and grabbed a glass of wine for herself. 

“You Didn’t Purposely Kill Others Though.”

“No but when I got back here I could have just let things go and instead I tried to be just as evil as him. I met him here… and he felt bad and apologized and I told him I accepted it. He said he could recognize me because apparently he still has a piece of my soul still. He told me we were technically bonded. I let him believe I cared... and dumped him after he proposed to me.” 

“Hmmm, Well Could Have Been Worse. That’s Probably The Least He Deserved For What He Did To You The First Time.” 

“My problem is… he stalks me. I don’t know if he truly likes me or is pissed off that I dumped him.”

“Either Way, That Will Have To Stop.” 

“I don’t know if he will listen and a part of me believes him when he says a part of my soul is with him because ever since then he shows up wherever I am to cause me trouble. I should have told you earlier...”

“I Think I Can Convince Him. As For The Soul Part, That Seems More Like An Excuse Than Truth. I Cannot Imagine That You Were Given A Second Chance At Life- …”

“You don’t think so? You think I am an accident? I guess that makes sense if he had a piece of my soul that I would be brought back with him.”

“No. I Don’t Think You’re An Accident. I Imagine You Were Brought Here For A Reason... Like We All Have Been And I Seriously Doubt He Has A Piece Of Your Soul. Odd Of A Soul As That... One May Be... She Would Not Make Such A Careless Miscalculation.” 

“So how is he following me. He sent me a text this morning saying how is Paris.” Chara showed her phone from a contact named STALKER!!!

“I Imagine Any Number Of Ways.”

“I changed my phone four times and blocked his number on each of my phones.”

“Hmmm... We Should Talk To Sans About This. It Sounds More Up His Alley In Terms Of Problems.” 

“Okay. I am sorry I withheld that information from you. I just… I figured you wouldn’t want me once you heard that.” She handed her phone to Edge to show him the message that she just got.

“I Can’t Imagine Where You Would Get Such An Idea... If I Gave That Impression Myself... I Apologize.” He looked at the phone.

  
  


Stalker!!!: Nice apartment just visiting

  
  


“It is because I was vindictive that this happened. If I didn’t none of this would have happened.”

“That’s Debatable But Neither Here Nor There.” He pulled out his phone and tapped into the phone of the nearby guards.

Captain: See Any Goat Monsters That Are Nearby That Aren’t The Royals Staying Here, Send Them Off With A ‘Warning’ To Steer Clear. 

Guard: There is a goat monster sir but he seems confused.

Captain: You Have Your Orders. 

Guard: At your command.

Stalker!!!: Now I know where you are sweet pea. I will find you and will pluck you from the tower.

Chara: I WILL SAY THIS ONE TIME. BACK OFF OR I WILL HAVE A NEW SKINNED RUG FOR MY NEPHEW. 

Stalker!!!: Nephew? You don’t have a brother or sister.

Chara: SHE HAS A MATE, MORON. TWO GUESSES AS TO WHO YOU’RE DEALING WITH.

Stalker!!!: One I soul bonded with her before anyone got to her and two a dead monster

Chara: TCH, YOUR SOUL BOND WAS A BROKEN DEAL WHEN YOU CAME HERE. OR DID YOU NOT CATCH THE FINE PRINT?

Stalker!!!: I follow old monster law which apparently you don’t follow. She gave me her soul! 

He showed her the phone.

“I Imagine This Is From Before Coming Here?” 

“He is talking about when he consumed my soul… and destroyed me. My soul bonded with it by force.”

“Thought As Much.” 

Chara: YOU DECEIVED HER, CHEATED HER OUT OF HER LIFE FROM BEFORE NOW. YOU HAVE NO CLAIM. SHE IS NOT YOURS JUST BECAUSE OF BEFORE.

Stalker!!!: Have you tasted such power as an innocent soul? 

Chara: DON’T BE DISGUSTING.

Stalker!!!: That is right you can’t because she isn’t innocent even before you.

Chara: SHE WASN’T INNOCENT WHEN SHE GOT TO YOU EITHER. STOP BRAGGING ABOUT WHAT WASN’T.

Stalker!!!: You are right! 

Chara: UNLIKE YOU, HOWEVER, SHE IS PURE.

Stalker!!!: But she cannot be unclean and pure can she?

Chara: YOU HAVE A DIFFERENT IDEA THAN I DO. 

Stalker!!!: Even as kids we knew she wasn’t either. We stayed away from her. She was desperate even as a child for others to take care of her. Has she done anything since you became her “mate”.

He wasn’t answering that one. It was pointless. He pulled out his phone, sent a copy of the conversation to his phone then crushed the one in his hand. 

“Seems We’ll Deal With This Matter Differently Than I Thought.” 

“Edge are you okay?” Chara went over and took the baby from Edge’s arms into hers.

“Why did you break my phone?”

“Let’s Just Say He Has Crossed A Line.” He sent a text to his brother.

Boss: We Have A Situation.

“What line is that? Who are you contacting now?”

“My Brother.” 


	34. Chapter 34

At the hotel…

“Fuck… Sans when you said you can go a couple more rounds I didn’t think… I don’t think I can move.” Risk says breathlessly.

“Why is making the child so much more fun than raising one? I know not until Liam is a little older...” Risk teased as the phone went off. Red chuckled in response. 

“hmm. wonder what that is. shall we find out?”

“Probably about Liam. Yeah give me a moment. Umm Red can you get my top from outside?” He used a bit of magic to snag the phone to check the text. He frowned in thoughtfulness when he saw it.

“yeah, babe. looks like it’s from my brother.” He grabbed his shorts to put on before he headed for the door.

“What it is wrong? Is Liam okay?” She was putting on her clothes as she waited for her top.

“dunno, lemme ask. he wasn’t very clear.” 

Punner: what’s this about?

Boss: This.

1 attachment

  
  


Risk got her clothes from Red as he read the texts. He stared at the phone for a good while.

“fuckin’ hell...”

“Oh god please tell me Liam is okay. I am so worried now.”

“ain’t about the kid.” 

“Thank god…” Risk put her hand to her chest as she put on the top.

“but it’s not good news either.” 

“Fill me in when we get home.” 

“the short version bein’ our sister in law has a stalker. and he don’t know the meaning of ‘fuck off’.” 

“No offense… this stays between us. If she acts this kind of crazy in public… how in the heck does she attract others?”

“i don’t know how she got my bro’s attention but this guy... he’s from her previous life. give you two guesses who that is. an’ if she’s like my bro suspects... the guy’s gonna be a right pain in the ass to get rid of.” 

“Well I am guessing not you. Umm… Guy? No clue. Flowey wouldn’t be it.” 

“heh... wanna bet? that flower wasn’t always so nice.” 

“He was nice enough to me!” Risk felt a little defensive for her friend.

“yeah, you could say he turned over a new leaf... heh. before any of the humans fell though... he was a right royal pain. literally.” She slapped him for that.

“YOU didn’t have to deal with what I had to… he kept me sane. He gave me the only hope I had.” 

“i’ll give ya that one, but he wasn’t always that nice. and his previous incarnation is stalkin’ chara.” He rubbed his jaw, he wasn’t going to argue over the point. There was no point in arguing over the past anyway.

“Let’s just go…" Risk took his hand and glanced away. He at least finished getting dressed before they left. He didn’t like this honestly. It was bad enough dealing with him as a kid... as an adult... who knew how ugly this would get?

“I will stay with Chara at the house while you do whatever you have to.” 

“i appreciate it.”

“Yeah and I will have your number on speed dial in case someone tries to break in.” Red seemed to hesitate a moment before he decided this was worth it. He pulled out the silver bracelet from his jacket.

“if anything happens, hit the black one.” He pressed the bracelet into her hand gently.

“Alright… be safe.” He nods and shortcuts them back to the apartment room.

“Hi guys, Edge says he- oh he is back.” Edge was pacing back and forth as Chara held the baby. 

“Go Red. Do what you have to. I will take care of the household.” Risk put on the bracelet. 

“i know ya will sweetheart.” Risk took her child into her arms and indicated to Chara to lock the doors behind Red and Edge. Before they left Chara ran up to Edge and started to heatedly kiss him. He returned the kiss before pulling away.

“I Know You’ll Be Safe.” 

“Babe promise me you will be okay and that you will come back to me.” Chara whispers to him as Risk wanted to throw up.

“I’ll Come Back.” He says confidently. Chara nods and backs off slowly letting the guys leave.

“Be safe.” Risk says feeling that if she didn’t say it that she would be a bitch for not saying it.

“count on it.” With that the boys left and Risk took Liam to the playpen so she could make supper.

“What are you doing?! Aren’t you scared for them? Our mates could be dust at any given moment!!” Chara exclaimed as Risk continued to start prepping supper.

“They will be fine. I never had it where they asked for my help. So don’t worry.”

  
  


While Chara was freaking out a bit, Red and Edge went to talk to the guards who had encountered said “goat” that Edge pointed out in his texts before. 

“so we nab him and rough him up a bit?”

“More Than That. First We Find Him.”

“he is probably nearby… damn risk… “ Red rubbed his cheek.

“I’d Ask But Something Tells Me It’s Better To Not.” 

“she says he is all friendly… yeah right…” 

“Hmmm... Well Isn’t She From A Different Version? Wasn’t That What You Told Me Once?” 

“probably, either way a flowey is still a flowey an asshole. she slapped me because i said it as it is. what the fuck… we just made love and she… ugh… i don’t understand her.” 

“Well Clearly Hers Wasn’t One.” 

“they are all tricksters… case and point your stalker over there.” Asriel was sitting on a bench looking up at the apartments with an ice cream cone.

“Oh it is you two. Don’t you two have anything better to do then to bug me?” Asriel commented.

“I’d Say Something Witty, But I Believe That Is Your Area Brother.” 

“we have a sharp bone to pick with you. eye say bro thanks for letting me get the leg up on that pun. i knee-d a new partner on the force. we can watch each other’s backs you got my spine and i got yours.” 

“You Just Had To Run With That One Didn’t You?” Even saying as much, he was still eyeing Asriel. 

“Needless To Say. You Are Walking A Very Fine Line Asriel.”

“I am sitting… not walking.” Red snickered at that one.

“sorry, it was still good though…” 

“You Know What I Mean. You Have No Reason To Be Here.” He ignored his brother’s comment.

“I have a piece of her soul. We are soul bonded.” 

“You Mean You Were.” 

“even if the way you were “bonded” was by force and not out of love. i am surprised that she even gave you a second chance here.” 

“Agreed. I Wonder What SHE Would Have To Say About All This.” 

“Ooohh… please invite her down. I would love to show you how bonded couple truly acts.” 

“I Don’t Mean My Mate You Royal Ass.” He growls.

“besides i had to watch your “bonded mate” make out with my brother and you don’t seem to be in pain… weird because soul bonded couples can feel when the other is cheating.” 

“Indeed.” 

“We need to … ummm reestablish our bond is all. She came onto me… I proposed to her and THAT BITCH turned me down. I am going to eat her soul again and she can never leave me EVER.” 

“Well... That Is Perfectly Clear Wouldn’t You Say Brother?” He pulled out his phone and clicked it off. 

“yeah it is. turn around you are under arrest for threats, stalking and attempt to murder.” 

“What I didn’t attempt to murder anyone yet!” Red rolled his eyes as he cuffed him.

“Threat Of Murder Is The Same For Us, You Should Know This.”

“I am royalty you know! They w-will let me go!” 

“Heh... I Seriously Doubt The Judge Will Once He Hears The Confession I’m Sending On Ahead.” 

“this is why i don’t trust anyone. come on your highness. cya at home bro. at least your mate will be glad to see you.” Red pushed Asriel away leaving Edge behind.

“See You Later Brother.” Edge said, sending off the text to Classic with a text.

  
  


EdgyPap: A Confession For You. Have Fun With The Royal Pain.

1 attachment

Edge then headed back to the apartments.


	35. Chapter 35

At the apartment Chara sat nervously by the door as Risk made spaghetti with meatballs, salad, green beans and chocolate pudding pie for desert. The moment the door started to rattle instead of heeding Risk’s earlier advice of using the peep hole Chara opened the door. 

“EDGE!!!” Chara jumped into his arms and pushed him back against the wall opposite the door kissing him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her, steadying them both even as he returned the kiss.

“Yeah… safety… why do I bother?” Risk mutters to herself from the other room as she sets the table. 

“I Told You It Would Be Fine. Though I See My Brother Decided On Extra Precaution.”

“Oh… I wasn’t supposed to open the door but… I am so glad to see you are okay.” Chara pressed her head against his chest and wasn’t willing to let go anytime soon.

“This Will Be Dealt With Soon. You Won’t Have To Worry About Him Again. My Brother Should Be Along Once He’s Done.” 

“Okay, I am so sorry. If I told you earlier than none of this would have happened. I should have trusted you more.”

“It’s Alright. It’s Over With.” 

“I made supper Edge and… excuse me sir who are you?” There was a delivery guy behind Edge. Red thought it would be nice to get delivery and have it sent ahead so that Risk wouldn’t have to make supper. It was chinese and french cuisine. 

“Uhh… this is foodstar. You know food you order to go… It is from a skellybro.” Edge turned to look at the man.

“Sounds Like My Brother Alright. I’ll Take It.” He took the items.

“Are you …" Risk wanted to flip out instead she just went back to the kitchen and just started to pack up the food she made. Edge sighed.

“My Brother Still Needs To Learn To Plan Better. Come On.” After he’d shut the door, he walked into the kitchen.

“But isn’t this nice of him to do this for her?” Chara asks quietly as they head into the kitchen.

“He Meant Well, But As You Can See She Already Made Something. I Am Not So Impolite As To Turn Down A Cooked Meal Which Is Likely Much More Healthy To Begin With.” He set the food into the fridge that had come.

“It is fine. We can have pasta any day.” 

“Maybe, But You Worked Hard On It. I Will Not Be So Idiotic As To Infer That Your Work Isn’t Worth The Effort. Besides, I Prefer Your Cooking To Fast Food.” 

“see i helped bring down the bad guy and soon enough the bacon as well.” The look Risk gave sent chills down everyone’s spines. 

“Terrible Timing Brother.”

“Yeah… I fucked up a lot today … but this was the worst.” Chara commented as she served herself some spaghetti. 

“what? this is our day off right? didn’t i do the right thing?” Risk sighs and sat at the table quietly. Edge shook his head and ate his own portion. 

“oh i get it. this is chara’s cooking right?”

“No.” Edge replied evenly.

“I will get the royal family. Enjoy your meals.” Risk stood up and left the three of them at the table.

“i just can’t win. is she still upset about you know what?”

“Perhaps, But It Didn’t Help That You Ordered Out When She Made Something. I Can’t Imagine Why You Thought She Wouldn’t When Left Here.” 

“because we are on vacation and i thought it would be a nice surprise. how the hell was I supposed to know she made supper?”

“You Could Have Asked, Look. I’m Not Crucifying You Brother, But You Will Likely Need To Answer To Her For It.” 

“first about flowey now this… can i catch a break? i mean i am doing it all here and she doesn’t have to worry but yet she has so many emotional problems i don’t know what to do.” 

“Awkward moment.” Toriel says.

“I Think You Need To Talk With Her And Figure Out How To Deal With It.” 

“In private next time.” Risk says as Red grimaced and the rest of the royal family sat down to eat.

“we have all sorts of food. french, italian and chinese.” Risk didn't comment as Red fetched a container of chinese from the fridge and sat down with the others. Edge said nothing though he did give his brother a very brief look of disapproval.

“see a little bit of both never hurt right risk?” Red put some of the rice on top of the pasta and ate it like it was normal. Edge wanted to facepalm.

“Uhhh… no.” Chara just plainly says as she grabs another plate of spaghetti.

“Risk taught me some safety things in case of emergency. You know like how to punch someone in the groin.”

“A Demonstration For Later Perhaps.” Edge comments. 

“Pffftttt probably not you though.” Chara jokes lightly as the meal quickly disappeared. Red was on his phone and was cursing under his breath. He put the phone away almost at the end of supper.

“I made desert. It is a ch-“ The doorbell rang and Red’s eye lights were already giving away what it was.

“I’ll Get That.” Edge replied and headed to the door, he had noticed the tension. 

“i bet it is just a lost kid…” Red looked at Edge with desperation.

“Food star delivery! I got cheesecake, fruit flower design, ice cream and popsicles.” The man says behind the door but it wasn’t too audible.

Edge wasn’t sure if he should facepalm or what as he opened the door, fortunately, for the moment, he was able to block the view. Though he had heard the man.

“Hello! Are you the handsome skeleton with the best mate in the world… why did you make me have to say that?”

“Because It’s True.” Okay, he would at least save his brother from further retribution this one time, but honestly... Red was going to owe him for this one. 

“Here’s The Extra For It. I Figure You’ll Consider It Worth While.” He handed off a bit of extra gold before taking the items.

“Thank you sir!” The door closed behind him as Edge walked in with the food.

“Chara, Which Fruit Did You Say You Wanted Again? I’m Afraid I Forgot And Got A Mix.”

“Uhhh… oh my goodness it is one of those fruit bouquets! It is so beautiful. Edge this is so nice of you! Oh look there is a note.” Chara was about to take the note when she was interrupted.

“Hold On, I Didn’t Order A Note… That Must Be The Receipt.” He took the note and tucked it away.

“Weird place to put a receipt.”

“Yes, Usually They Hand It To Me, But He Did Have His Hands Full So I Guess It Was A Second Option.”

“True oh look at all these sweets! Babe, this is so amazing thank you!” 

“Wow you are going to spoil your mate.” Asgore commented as Toriel agreed.

“Why Not? It Is Her Vacation.”

“It is!” Asgore and Toriel agreed as some sneaky little fingers of Asriel made their way over the cheesecake and took a handful for himself.

“Asriel, Really. Wait Until We Get You A Plate.” 

“boy that looks good but not half as good as this pie ris- where did she go?”

“Maybe You Should Go Talk To Her And Figure Things Out While I Explain Things Here.”

“nah, don’t ruin this moment because of me.” 

“Brother. You Know How Much I Hate Lying.” 

“alright but blame it on me.”

“I’m Not Blaming Anything On You Just Get Up There And Figure It Out And Don’t Come Down Until You Have.” 

“okay.” Red head upstairs to see Risk just rocking the baby in the rocking chair. When he was gone Edge sighed.

“My Apologies But She Seemed Heated Enough Over The Take Out. I Didn’t Want Him Getting In Any Deeper.”

“I figured it out!” Chara said proud of herself.

“Yes, I Imagine You Did; You Did Well With Acting As Well. I Appreciate It.”

“I didn’t act like an ass this time did-“

“Language there is still a young one here.” Toriel says as Asriel was preoccupied with the cake. Edge took the cheesecake out of reach and found a butter knife to cut it with and got the boy a small piece.

“This is good! I like!” 

“May I ask where is young Liam? Did Risk take him with her?” Asgore asked looking around.

“I Believe So.” 

“Will he be safe in that… environment?” Asgore asked as Chara chimes in.

“Even at Risk’s craziest moments she never hurt the child.”

“Agreed.”

“This is awful to say but I wish I was a fly on that wall.” Toriel joked lightly.

“I Rather Not Know Honestly, But Neither Would Hurt The Boy And He Will Likely Curb Most Obscenities.” 

  
  


Upstairs 

“It’s fine.” Risk says again to Red who apologize for not noticing she made supper.

“I know my purpose is very small and I am not capable of holding my end of our relationship. You have a job, you provide security, you are a great father, when you can’t sleep you clean the whole house and I… I must not be doing something right.”

“frisk stop.” She stopped rocking the rocking chair and looked over at Red.

“you are more than capable of doing what you put your mind to. you aren’t doing anything wrong. there is no reason you should believe it. don’t take my screwing up as meaning you’re not doing something.”

“I'm just trying to calm down… I get it you are a superhero thing but I already try to prove my worth and it still gets undermined. I know you didn’t mean it with the meal and dessert. It was you trying to be nice but I am still sore that you don’t trust my judgement in beings.” He considered this a moment trying to figure out what she was referencing with that one. 

“I mean Flowey.” She moved her shirt a bit and bra so the baby can latch on to eat.

“well maybe mine was different then. cuz honestly... he didn’t do me any favors, but he was nice to the humans after he became a flower.” 

“Well dying over 376 times… a being starts to lose hope. One day I hope I can tell you the whole story but until then…” Risk winced as the baby latched on and began to eat.

“Wait, that is right my experience was much easier and simpler than whatever you been through right?”

“i wouldn’t say that, i lost count how many times my kiddo went through runs... how many i went through... an’ in the end... they didn’t get out with us. i dunno if that’s worse or better.” 

“Why so?” 

“because... they refused to kill. there was... no other way out.” 


	36. Chapter 36

“Ahh… Well the Sans I had killed me plenty and just was tired … but of course yours is worse because you had your brother to raise and I should have been smarter.”

“didn’t yours have a brother?” 

“Me or Sans?”

“him.”

“He did. His brother was too busy setting up traps and the other would chase me into them and then the two would torture me. Oh and sometimes they ate me alive. Yeah fun times.” He was silent. How insane was that? It sounded more like she was from HorrorTale with this sort of thing than from one of his timelines. He had never gone that far, but he’d come close in some of the tortures...

“I never had a break… everyone and everything tried to kill me. Yes, you are probably right, Flowey probably just wanted to see me die. I keep blocking those thoughts and memories as… it hurts too much and if I think about it I can’t help but apply it to you and I know it wasn’t you. I just hate these thoughts. I think I know what I want to do now… I want to go seek professional help. I don’t think I can avoid this any longer.” 

“i’ll help any way i can.” He said after a moment.

“What if… I never get better though? What if they decide that I am mentally unstable and they won’t trust me with our child? It scares me… What if… I get worse? I should just be happy and grateful for what I have and just suck it up. I should be like Chara and run to you excited to see you are okay. I should just be happy that you do go the extra mile and try to make me happy by getting food for us. It is really just me...”

“i don’t think that’s gonna happen and i’m going to stay with you no matter what.” He took her hands into his.

“i don’t expect ya to be like chara cuz ya ain’t her. i know ya love me. i don’t doubt it even if i don’t always understand why you do.” 

“I feel the same way about you. I feel that somehow you should just be annoyed and angry with me. That I can’t even let your brother enjoy his new relationship… I ruin things and you make me feel at least sane. I tried really hard tonight so as not to let the food bother me but it did. I am sorry. I thought if I got some alone time with Liam that I would collect myself but… this seems better than just letting the ideas roll in my head over and over again.” She squeezed his hand with her free hand while bracing Liam against her breast.

“i’m tryin’ to be more open with ya sweetheart and i think it’s best for us both to both be more open about what we think and feel... cuz it’s how i keep messin’ up by not thinkin’ or not knowing. i don’t want there to be somethin’ like this between us that makes things bad for either of us.” 

“I do the same thing too. I presume too much. I have really bad trust issues.”

“guess that makes two of us.” 

“I feel if I say too much my words will be used against me.” She remembered several times when the alternative Sans and Papyrus would get something from her and just manipulate her words into something grotesque and used as a cruel punishment.

“i get it... a few times that happened to me.” 

“I try not to think of back then because he made me believe at one point that he wasn’t going to hurt me just to…” She didn’t continue as she glanced away feeling a deep sense of shame.

“I was a g-gift to his brother for the… by the time it was over I was trying to load and he dragged me to a save point saying he wasn’t going to let me go back and make him suffer that. I guess it was their way of proving who was the strongest to everyone. I don’t know did you have something like that?”

“... something like it. i don’t know what exactly you did... but what i remember... after mine got to Snowdin... after... several nasty traps... several loads later... i remember tracking them down with the flower. they were trying to hide in the tunnel that went from one end of town to the other. i found ‘em... i crushed the flower before it could warn ‘em... then dragged ‘em to our house as a captive.”

“Mine did something similar but he took me to his brother where he took me into the Judgement hall in front of several other monsters and began to beat me… and marked me as his and collared me. There is more but I rather not talk about it.” Risk helped Liam off her breast and burped him after she pulled down her shirt and put a towel on her shoulder. A little bit came back up but that was normal.

“Ever since we bonded my memories of my last life have been slowly coming back to me. I rather wished they stayed there…”

“i wasn’t great to that one human... but i never went that far...” The very thought was repulsive to him. 

“I guess you aren’t the same Sans, I think sometimes I just get confused and my brain plays tricks on me. I never did escape the underground and I was so… alone. Sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have told you that… I don’t want you to see me any different.” She sighed and ran her fingers over Liam’s skull.

“He will never see that kind of world and he will see how strong his mom is now. That Frisk was weak and never fought back when she should have.”

“you endured when you had no other choice. that doesn’t make you weak.” He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling against her. 

“I still had choices and I didn’t make it… but hearing you say that does make me feel a little better. At least you know you weren’t as bad as my Sans was. I think… that means something too.” The baby nuzzled against the pair as Frisk wrapped her free arm around him.

“yeah. i guess it does.”

“We are not like … our former selves because… I think we made each other better. At least I like to think so.” 

“i’d like to think that too.” 

“What do we do now? I guess we can watch Liam for the rest of the night since… well our plans got interrupted. Sometimes I think to myself I don’t even deserve him. He makes me feel like I am a superhero.” The baby’s soul was glowing brightly and was just looking up at his parents and babbled.

*Love you!

“Look at you talking… you are going to be as smart as your dad faster than you know it.” 

“yeah, he’s gonna be a smart one, with a touch of his mom’s looks.”

“Is he getting a little coherent in those wingdings of his? I wish I understood it. He seems so smart and seems to listen to you so intently Sans. I think he must be learning something when you speak to him in wingdings, do you?” 

“he is, he said: love you.” 

“Oh? Did he mean it or… I like to believe he does.”

“course he does.” The soul of the little child glowed a little brighter as he nuzzled against the two.

“see? he knows what love means.” 

“I love you more than the sun and the moon. My soul means nothing without you two.” Risk pressed a loving kiss on Liam’s forehead than Red’s forehead.

“Do you think this world will be safe enough for him for him to have a bright future?” 

“yeah, i do. we’ll make sure it is.” 

“Can you teach me how to say ‘I love you’ in wingdings? I want to say it back to Liam.” 

“well, i can try. if you manage it you’d be the first human to. understanding it is usually easier than speaking it for humans due to the high pitch ranges and annunciations.” 

“Well… I will be the coolest or uncoolest mom ever then.” 

“heh, i think both stages are inevitable whether you manage it or not. i went through those stages with pap.” 

“You were the cool dad and the uncoolest dad? I don’t think it is possible with you. You my sexy husband can never be uncool. Look how we keep the attention of our child all ready?” The baby was sound asleep in her arms.

“heh, well brother. but yeah, i can see that.” He chuckled a bit, seeing the boy asleep.

“Can I cook or can I cook? I swear I must make the best food ever. He keeps asking for more of it everyday. What should we do? Should we let the new mates have the rest of the day or give them the sleeping child and we… take a nap?” 

“hmm, well technically they still have baby duty. so i say put the kid in the crib in their room and take that nap.”

“Well it doesn’t have to be a nap. I just said nap because I figured you are probably tired from earlier and the fighting.” 

“a nice bit of snuggling at least sounds good to me.”

“It does sound good to me too. Can you take our sleeping beauty down to the other room? I need to wipe up a little before we just snuggle.” She tries to hands the baby to Red but Liam started to whimper as he felt the warmth being taken from him. 

“Oh sugar… it will be okay. Mama is not leaving you. I am right here.” She let Liam relax against her again. Red considered the problem a moment before he figured out a solution; he wrapped his arms around the boy, settling his magic close to keep the boy warm to make the switch. The boy nuzzled up close to Red not noticing he was being traded off for a moment until he took a step back. The boy’s eye lights appeared and glanced at Red before whimpering a little. 

*Mom

“whoops. looks like i woke him. heh... you’re smart alright. your mom isn’t going to leave ya. she loves ya.” He kissed his son’s forehead gently. Hearing that the boy fell asleep in his father’s arms. He smiles up at her.

“he just said mom.” He says softly.

“H-he did? Wait... does he think your his mom or does- You know what who gives a hoot my baby just said mom. He is so smart and… this is the best feeling in the world.” Red could feel the various range of emotions she was experiencing from pride to joy to feeling loved and wanted and so much more. Frisk got up, went up to Red and Liam and began to shower the baby in little butterfly kisses. 

“Who is the smartest, most beautiful, and the most amazing baby in the world, you are. Yes you are. I love you so much.” The baby’s eye lights lit up as he woke again, giggled against the kisses he received by his mother, and his little hands grabbed her face holding her close to him. His little soul glowed as bright as it could.

“heh, he knows his mom. he wanted to stay with ya and he didn’t shut his sockets til i said somethin’. look at how he glows at ya, that’s his soul sayin’ he loves ya.” 

“I didn’t think… I mean I know he needs me but this... is something I didn’t expect. Is that what it means when his soul glows… wait when your soul glows does it mean the same thing?” Risk reluctantly backed up to look at her child. Liam yawned and rubbed his hands against his face as he yawned.

“He is as handsome as his father.” 

“sorta, his is more… innocent than mine.” He replies a bit sheepishly.

“Oh? So what does your soul glowing mean?” Risk smirked as the baby drifted to sleep again.

“well, aside from love it also communicates how much i desire you.”

“If my soul could do the same thing it would be glowing about 95% of the time. I have to sleep sometime.” Risk laughed at her own joke quietly. 

“Go ahead and take him before I take my baby back and love him up all night.” 

“heh, yeah, he wants his sleep too.” Red chuckled a quietly and went to tuck the boy into his crib. Risk waited until Red got back before pulling him close to her.

“We are so lucky. How did that happen?” 

“dunno, but it’s all been worth it to be here with you now in this moment.”

“Oh by the way look…” She put her cell phone under shirt and had it facing outward with the flashlight app on making her shirt brighten up around where her soul resides.


	37. Chapter 37

“See my soul is all glowey too…” Risk smiled as she teased the phone against her shirt making it appear as if her soul was coming out of her chest a little bit. He chuckled.

“My soul is saying how much I love you and I think you are super sexy as well.” 

“not as hot as you though.”

“But my soul is brighter than yours…” 

“got me there.”

“But… I love how your soul tastes.” She says in a seductive tone.

“yours is sweeter though.” He purred.

“I don’t know… you make my heart pound faster and… to be honest you make me feel … deeply… in every way … sometimes it is a deep heart break but I know it hurts because I love you to the very core. When we are together it is like kissing you for the first time. This is what I feel the butterflies all over again.” 

“nothing compares to you in my life. being with you is the greatest thing i coulda ever wished for and our kid is the greatest gift ya ever given me.” 

“You never really answered me when you wanted another one.” Risk pulled the cell from her shirt.

“So …shall we cuddle for a while?” 

“yeah and you’re right… hmmm.” She tugged him to the bed and nuzzled against him by wrapping her leg around his leg so they are pressed against each other, facing each other.

“Hmmm? Can you at least give me an estimate how many years… or months … or days… to give me an answer?” 

“hmmm, well while i’d love to have another kid liam is kinda demanding on us both. shouldn’t we at least wait until he can at least feed himself before making him a big brother?” 

“Alright, sounds like a plan.” 

“besides, he’ll be less likely to be jealous that way. especially when that one has us doin’ this all over again and we need him to stay with his aunt and uncle just so we can take care of the kiddo.” 

“That is VERY true. I think I am just relieved to sleep one night and the whole mom thing just sparks something in me. It doesn’t help that you are just irresistible.” 

“i’ll try to tone it down a bit.” He jokes lightly as he settles onto the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her.

“I don’t want you to ever tone it down ever. I love you even though sometimes we drive each other to the brink of insanity. We will have our ups and we will have our downs… but we will have each other… plus I got bragging rights. Liam said mom before dad…” 

“heh, too true.” 

“You know where he got his smarts from though… his daddy and his irresistible looks as well and no one can take that away from you.” She placed a loving kiss on his teeth. He returned the kiss gently, lovingly. She rested her head against him and closed her eyes.

“You know… Liam really tires a girl out… he eats like you too…” 

“heh, well he is a growin’ boy.”

“He is indeed. Is it normal for skeleton monsters to talk that young? He is what now… oh crap… what kind of mother am I to forget how old my baby is?” 

“hmmm, well pap babbled mostly until he was three and a half. and it’s fine, i made sure to put it in our phones in case we forget due to all the craziness of the years and such.” 

“Let’s see it was winter time when Liam is born … let’s see he will be a year… soon… or will it… The resets and the memories… make it hard to remember. Sans, please can you tell me… and don’t be mad at me please…” 

“i’m not mad sweetheart. i have trouble rememberin’ too.” He pulled out his phone and opened up his calendar: November 29th, 20xx Liam

Their son was one and a half.

“Shit… is he already. It feels like yesterday I had him. I shouldn’t have asked now I feel that stupid guilty sensation again.” 

“don’t feel guilty. it’s okay. resets kinda make it hard to keep track of time. i know. it’s why i’m constantly writin’ stuff down on my phone if it’s important.” 

“I should remember my baby’s age though. That is supposed to be a given.” 

“says who?”

“Says most normal beings I think…”

“really? cuz i don’t remember readin’ in any of those books that says havin’ a good memory is mandatory fer raisin’ a kid.” 

“But… we could be missing milestones or missing warning signs. It is my duty as his mother to make sure he comes out okay and we didn’t even celebrate his birthday! I can’t believe we didn’t celebrate his first birthday… I know he has been sick for a while but…fuck fuck fuck… everyone celebrates the first birthday!”

“yes, but ya can’t really celebrate when you’re sick. we postponed that party. there’s a note here about it.” He taps the phone on the day before the birthday was the doctor visit and a note about postponing the party.

“I forgot… to reschedule the p-party…” 

“he’s been sick so long sweetheart. we’ve been busy takin’ care of him. don’t worry, i’m pretty sure he doesn’t understand.” 

“W-what if h-he never gets better? He understands plenty… and this will scar him… and…” 

“hun, don’t go down that road. he’s already better than he was and he won’t remember missing out on a date he doesn’t even know was his own birthday yet.” 

“D-do you really t-think so? You seem to r-remember everything.”

“cognitive memories that stick most are around the age of seven. hun, i sure as hell don’t remember my first birthday, if i had one. i had one when i was six or seven, for sure… but before that? even i don’t remember that far back, especially not with the resets messin’ things up.” 

“You know the worst part… I sent a birthday gift to Classic’s kid’s birthday and didn’t even get one for ours.” 

“that’s cuz you sent me to do it.” 

“… So we are good parents still…” 

“yes hun. i know this lack of sleep thing has been messin’ with ya in a lotta ways.” 

“Maybe you are right about waiting for another kid… I think… I need to wait… things are so messed up in my brain right now.” 

“i know, but you’ll get it sorted out and he’s been sleepin’ better too and easier. he fell asleep in your arms there and then mine. he’s gettin’ over it.” 

“That is true… he used to just cry… and cry until he couldn’t cry any longer… my poor poor love of mine… I wanted… heck I did cry with him.” 

“yeah, i know. we both did sweetheart… it’s not easy. wasn’t meant ta be, but we got through it didn’t we? we’re all okay.”

“Yeah, we did…*deep breath* You are right. I need to keep things in perspective. He won’t remember that stuff.” 

“nope, we’ll be tellin’ him about it… when he gets old enough ta understand.” He nuzzled against her, his soul hummed with the proximity of hers; it was a contented hum.

“Promise me when he turns two we… can make it up to him somehow…” 

“sure sweetheart. we’ll figure out somethin’.” 

“I guess it is more for me isn’t?” 

“yeah, but there’s no reason not to.” 

“Tell me I am crazy… I swear I have to be…” 

“you’re not crazy sweetheart. you love him as much as i do an’ that means wantin’ the best we can give.” 

“Did I tell you the other day I started a college fund for him? I did a side job for Smartie by watching her dog … I guess it was a month ago… for $40 dollars. Shit…” 

“i remember you mentioning that you did that, but not why.”

“I wanted to contribute but at this rate he will never get enough from me for sure.” 

“never too early to start hun. don’t worry too much about it just yet. it’s still early. besides, who knows what he’ll do? he might skip college and go into work for one of the others instead. can’t say what will happen, but we can plan for it as best we can.” 

“I wish I could be so calm and collected as you. You always seem to be like two steps ahead…” 

“comes from experience sweetheart.” 

“True, I guess you did raise your brother. I guess this is kinda old hat situation for you isn’t?” 

“a little.”

“How do you do it? I must be an emotional roller coaster for you and with the baby and your brother… and work… and your OTHER jobs… I mean… I should be more grateful than I am.” 

“you’re plenty grateful sweetheart, even if ya don’t notice. i do.” 

“You are too sweet to me. Your soul feels warm and you always seem to calm me down. Thank you… I know I said it before but I will say it again I love you Sans. I will always love you.” Risk focused on her soul and tried to harmonize her soul with his. She didn’t know if she could or not but she wanted to just the same to show how much she cared for him. He smiles and nuzzles against her, their souls resonating in harmony. 

“Is it working or… I think so… okay nap time... right?” 

“sounds good. an’ ya don’t have ta try so hard.” 

“I don’t? Okay… tell me when it is not working okay?” She relaxed more and more until she felt that she was barely trying but it was still harmonizing well. 

“heh, it’s a natural thing hun. ya just have ta want it.” 

“You mean… I am trying too hard to what should come naturally? Does this bond work with our son too? I wish it did maybe he would go to sleep more…” Risk relaxed completely and the souls harmonized as there were no barriers between them and that meant no interruptions between the two. She felt at ease as her breathing slowed. 

“it does and no i mean that it comes naturally so you don’t have to work hard at it.” 

“T-this … feels nice. Good night Sans.” 

  
  
  


Downstairs…

“Those two… going to be okay?” Chara asks as she cleans up the meal. She spotted young Asriel running into the other room where Red quietly put Liam in minutes ago. 

“They S- Oh Dear.” He hurried after the boy, scooping him up as soon as he caught up and clamping a hand over his mouth.

“WAKE UP SLEE-” Asriel looked at Edge with a surprise.

“No. No Waking The Boy. He Hasn’t Had A Good Night’s Sleep In A While. Let Him Sleep.” He says quietly and carried the boy out of the room, closing the door mostly behind him, but leaving it open a bit just in case.

“I want to play with the baby!!!” Asriel says after Edge removes his hand from his mouth.

“I Know, But He’s Been Sick Asriel. He Needs His Rest.”

“But but… I am BOOOOORRR-” This time Chara covered Asriel’s mouth and put a finger to her mouth.

“Shhh… if you… ummm… make too much noise it might set off the booby trap… and we will never be able to get the treasure. Oh… I shouldn’t have mentioned about the treasure…”  
  


“Treasure? Here?” Asriel was interested in this treasure as Chara put her hand to her mouth to silence him.

“Oh yes… see this place is built on a treasure trove. A pirate hid his treasure in this very apartment but… we need to be quiet if we want to find it before everyone else. I don’t know… do you think you are up for the task?”

“GOLD!!!!” Edge seemed content to let Chara lead in this.

“Shhh… Edge… I need you to check out for “booby traps” while we search the other bedroom.” Chara winked at Edge as she took Asriel’s hand. It allowed Edge to either plan a treasure someplace or a “booby trap” for them. Chara took him to the spare bedroom where Asgore and Toriel were staying. They were in the living room watching TV so they didn’t seem to mind as the two searched the room for “treasure”.

“No TREASURE!!!” Asriel yelled.

“Shhh... Pirates might hear you and they will try to steal it from us.” 

“She’s Right, Can’t Have That.” 

“Edge, watch out…” Chara went over to Edge and pulled him into the room and pretended to be in a state of panic.

“you were almost hit by a dart! Did you see it Asriel?” Asriel nodded even though there was no such thing.


	38. Chapter 38

“It was like whhhhiiisssshhhh and you were like whhiiissshh… and it was like BLLSSSHSHSHHSHS…” 

“You stay here Edge. I am going to check if it is safe and if I don’t come back know that I love you.” Chara being very dramatic and use to creating scenes like this for TV tugged Edge gently to her and pressed her lips against Edge’s teeth for a brief passionate kiss. 

“EWWWWW!!!!!!” Asriel says and glances away giving Chara the chance to go to the door. When she got to the door and noticed Asriel still looking away she quietly chuckled and pointed towards Asriel. She was having too much fun with this.

“Be Careful!” He says, following her lead though he was smirking a bit.

“I will just keep quiet and look out for t-traaapppsssss… ” She faked a scream as she pretends to be tugged from the room out into the living room, closing the door behind. 

“We Have To Save Her From The Trap! Come On Captain.” 

“Aunt Chara!!!” Asriel yells and runs up to the door where Edge stops him from exiting. 

“Careful Now, We Don’t Want To Fall In Ourselves!”

“Is she okay?” Asriel seemed truly concerned about Chara.

“We should help!” 

“Yup, We Should, But First We Must Take Care!”

“How do we do that?”

  
  
  


Meanwhile, Chara was making up props and treasures for the boys’ epic adventure first she made a note using her lipstick in place of blood and stuck it under the door.

‘Ye tried to steal my bootie so we stole yours!!! If you want to see the girl again you will get us the treasure!!’ 

“W-what is that Uncle Edge?” Asriel was hiding behind Edge when the note came from under the door moments after Chara got kidnapped or fell into a trap.

“Looks Like It’s Those Pirates. Up To No Good. We Need To Find That Treasure.” 

“Is Aunt Chara even alive? I am scared Uncle Edge I don’t… I don’t want to play any more …” Asriel was scared he was going to get hurt or end up like Chara. He hugged Edge’s leg tight shaking as he felt true fear.

“It’s Alright, She’s Fine. We Just Have To Find The Treasure.” He reassured the boy, gently ruffling his head fur.

“It Won’t Be Hard For A Good Hunter Like You.”

“R-really?” The boy was close to tears but Edge’s phone went off and it was a video text from Chara. She was in the closet but she moved the clothes from it and used the black background to pretend it was some sort of cavern.

“Guys I overheard the pirates talk about one of the clues about the moon is made of this… and it can be holey and you can eat it too! I hope you guys can figure it out. They got me captured in their … I gotta go stay safe! Please hurry!”

“Aunt Chara! So she is safe?”

“She’s Smart, I’m Sure She’s Fine. Now Let’s Focus On The Clue... What Is Like The Moon But Has Holes? Also... You Can Eat It.” 

“Ummm… doughnuts? Wait… I know this...” Asriel ran over to his storage container with a couple of books his parents brought with him there. In there was a story about the moon made out of cheese.

“It’s this!” Asriel brought over the book extremely proud of himself.

“So... Cheese, Hmmm, Check The Book. Maybe There’s A Clue Hidden There.” He flipped through the book but there was no clue. The boy kept flipping and flipping getting frustrated.

“I killed Aunt Chara! She is going to die because of m-me!!!” On the back of the book was a sticky note.

  
  


On the sticky note it reads…

‘I have moving pictures and tell many stories. Sometimes funny sometimes sad. The next clue you seek is here!’

“Look Here, There’s A New Clue.... Hmmm.”

“Where!?” 

“On The Back... Moving Pictures... Where Do You Think We’d Find Moving Pictures?”

“Moving … pictures? I dunno... “ 

“It Says They Tell Stories Too...” 

“I guess… movie?” The boy looked frustrated and unsure.

“Sounds Good To Me, Let’s Go See What We Can Find. Lead The Way Captain!”

“Captain? I am the captain?” 

“Well We Came On Your Boat So Of Course!”

“OF COURSE! I am Captain Asriel and you are… also Captain Uncle Edge! LET’S GOOOOO!!!!!!” Asriel approached the door and winced back a little back.

Edge followed the boy towards the door.

“W-what if we get c-caught... too?”

“Then We’ll Fight Those Pirates!”

“YEAH!!! I am … super tough. I once scared away a snake away!” It was a small garden snake but for a little kid it is a pretty epic accomplishment. 

“Yup! We’ve Nothing To Fear! Onward!” They went into the living room where Asgore and Toriel were sitting on the couch but they had rubber bands around their wrists and a loose piece of tape over their lips.

“MOM! DAD! They got you too!!!” Asgore and Toriel pretend to struggle as Asriel removes half of the items holding them ‘down’. 

“Oh thank goodness you came along Asriel. We were beginning to worry that we would be stuck there forever!” Toriel says as Asgore tries not to laugh.

“Are There More Clues Nearby?” On the TV screen was a note and Asriel turned to face the TV and his eyes grew.

“I FOUND IT!!!! It is HERE!!!” He ran over to the TV and grabbed the note and was waving all around and brings it over to Edge.

‘Ye so close to the treasure just two more clues to go. This room gets really stinky once Red gets done with it.’ Asgore watched Asriel look invested in this project. Edge looked at the note and tried not to laugh then read the note aloud. 

“Hmmm... What Room Gets Stinky?” Asgore and Toriel were trying as hard as possible not to laugh out loud but it was near impossible because in moments Asriel figured out the answer.

“THE BATHROOM!!! Red makes it REEAAAALLLYYY stinky like dad!” Asriel grabs Edge’s hand and tugs him towards the bathroom. There was a sign on the door.

‘WARNING!!!! TOXIC GAS!!! COVER NOSE!!!’

“Better Do As It Says.” 

“What does it say?... W-warning… T-tociccc ggggkkkkaaassss… pffff Farts…” 

“It Also Says To Cover Your Nose.” Asriel nods taking the sign very seriously and puts both hands over his nose as Edge opens the door for them. Edge shook his head a little as he covered his own with his other hand, though he thought this was more silly than true... since his brother was upstairs. The bathroom was odorless but it was just harmless fun. As they went inside and found on the bathroom mirror in lipstick the next clue. Well Edge did… Asriel was looking at the toilet thinking the clue was going to be there. 

“I don’t see the clue!”

“Hmmmm... I Think This Is It.” He pointed to the mirror. 

“But that doesn’t get stinky… okay fine…” He went over to Edge to read the note.

‘One more clue to go! You will find the treasure soon. Brrrr… this is soooooo cold ooohhh look ice cream!” 

“Hmmm... Where Would We Find Ice Cream?” 

“ICE CREAM STORE!!! DAIRY QUEEN!!! ICE CREAM ICE CREAM!!!” Asriel started to chant that forgetting Chara altogether.

“Hmmm, Yes, But Maybe This One Is More Nearby Than That. It Also Says It’s Cold... So Where Would It Be Cold?” 

“Can we have ice cream Uncle Edge PLEASE?!?!?” 

“We Have To Find It First.” 

“… Hmmm… Okay… umm… At home? Oh wait Mom! Mom always gets me ice cream.” Asriel ran out of the room but before he got very far Edge caught him. 

“I Don’t Think Your Mother Has It.” 

“Umm… The thing… refrigerator?” Asriel was left go to the freezer. The note was inside but Asriel was busy waiting for the ice cream to even care as Edge retrieved the note.

“ICE CREAM PPPPPLLLLLLEEEEAAASSSSEEEEE!!!!!”

  
  


Edge got him a small bowl of ice cream then read the note.

‘Final clue… the treasure is in your grasp. Find me on the lid of the sweet dessert I just described.’ 

“It is in my ice cream?” Asriel looked at the empty bowl as he consumed the dessert faster than Edge reading skills.

“OH NO… What do we do?” 

“No, Heh... It’s Not IN The Ice Cream.” He took the ice cream back out to examine the lid. The note reads.

‘Ye are SOOOO close… this next area is a silent zone… if any noise is heard your treasure will disappear… in the crib… with the trap… lies your prize!!!’ Edge wondered how bright of an idea this was... but well... it was worth a shot.

“Well... Seems Our Next Target Is A Place We Can’t Make Any Noise... Or We’ll Lose The Treasure.” 

“... I don’t want to lose the treasure… How do I not make ANY noise?” 

“Hmmm. Well, You Can’t Say Anything. Not Even After We Find It Until We Leave The Place With The Treasure... Also No Dancing Either... Hmmm... We’ll Move Slowly Too.” Edge was good at stealth so this would be easy for him, for Asriel on the other hand... that remained to be seen.

“Okay… I trust you Uncle Edge.” Asriel covered his mouth with his hands and followed Edge into Edge’s room. Asriel stepped on a loose board and a squeak came from it. Asriel almost let out a sound but he looked at his uncle wondering if the treasure disappeared or not. In the crib was three paper crowns that was hastily made by Chara which supposed to be the treasure. Edge looked around as if expecting something, but motioned the boy to go ahead even though he’d spotted the paper items. Asriel moved up ahead and Liam was sleeping soundly even though at the foot of the baby was the crowns. Asriel looked around and spotted the crowns and began to jump up and down once and realized what he did and squatted to the ground then scrambled to the crib to try to climb up but was stopped by Edge. 


	39. Chapter 39

Edge got a text from Chara as he was extracting the “treasure” himself.

Chara: I am in Asgore and Toriel’s room. I snuck back in when you two went into the bathroom. Is he having fun? Are you having fun?

He hands the treasure to the boy and then heads out of the room before pulling out his phone to read the message. He closed the door behind them too; leaving just a crack open and then headed downstairs while he sent a reply back. Asriel was wearing the crown and running around outside of the room.

  
  


Edge: Seems To Be. This Is An Interesting Narrative You’ve Got Going. I’m Impressed.

Chara: Years of tv producing got me a little story practice sorry about the crowns.

Edge: Nope, They’re Fine. What Now?

Chara: Uhhh… I will do a small scream. Asgore and Toriel are the “pirates”

Well this would be good wouldn’t it?

“Now We’ve Got The Treasure. Hmmmm... What Now Captain?” 

“We should save Aunt Chara! Where is she?” 

“Hmmm, Not Sure. We Best Look Around And See What We Can Find.” 

A moment later a small scream came from Asgore’s room.

“Help PIRATES!!!”

“Did You Hear That? We Should Help!” 

“Aunt Chara!!! We are coming!!!” Asriel sped off ahead to save Chara.

Edge followed the boy back up the stairs towards the other room.

Inside the room Asgore was wearing a cut out black eye patch and a rough paper cut out of a pirate’s captains hat. Toriel had a bandanna around her head and using a coat hanger hook as the pirate hook. Chara was in between the two kneeling and her arms behind her. The one thing neither anyone expected was Asriel summoning a fireball in his paw. Young magic is uncontrollable it can be as strong as the strongest monster but cause damage to the soul or as weak as if someone patting someone on the back. The young monster realized it was his parents after a moment but since he was not trained to control magic as this was because it was the first time to summon a fireball. 

“... Mom? Dad?...” 

“Here Laddie.” He handed him a paper roll that was previously just a discarded roll for wrapping paper... or half of one as he’d cut it in have with a small sharp bone that he’d summoned then let go so he could use the other end of the cardboard tube.

“We’ll Fight ‘Em Off!” The boy nodded and tried to unsummon the fire but was struggling.

“Uncle … Edge… umm… how do I?” 

“Helps If You Picture Water To Get Rid Of Fire.” Asriel closed his eyes and after a moment the fire disappeared. 

“I did it!!” He grabs the cardboard tube and went over to “stab” Asgore. Edge took on the other “pirate” with his. Asgore and Toriel put up a “fight” and quickly went down. 

“WE DID IT! WE ARE THE HEROES… Does that mean we have to give our treasure still?” Chara looked up to Edge as he came over to “release her” from her chains. She wrapped her arms around Edge’s neck and he lifted her up bridal style.

“Eeep…my h-hero.” 

“Nope, We Get To Keep The Treasure!” He grins and carried Chara downstairs.

“Yeah!!!!! We win! Where are you going Uncle Edge? Uncle Edge?!”

“My hero, you saved the day and the girl. Now what should I do to reward my hero?” Chara nuzzled up against him and placed a couple of kisses on his neck. 

“Hmmm, Well That Will Do Nicely.” He murmured, he headed for the couch while the boy was left with his treasure.

“I’m Surprised He Didn’t Follow Us Down Yet.” 

“He will be here soon. I imagine he is showing off his treasure. I see you don’t have your treasure? Don’t you want your treasure?” Several thumping sounds as Asriel joins the two jumping on their laps.

“AUNT CHARA WE SAVED YOU!!!” Edge chuckled.

“Indeed. I am so glad you two saved me. You guys must be geniuses! I don’t think those pirates stood a chance.”

“I don’t know why mom and dad tied themselves up or became pirates but if they needed money they could have had my piggy bank money.” 

“Oh sweetie that is so kind of you but they umm… how do I explain this Edge?”

“Heh, It Was Just Our Game Asriel. They’re Fine.” He ruffled the boy’s head fur.

“It was? Oh yeah I umm… knew that!” Asriel smiled brightly even though it was obvious for a moment there he truly believed it was real. Chara chuckled quietly. 

“If it was real I know I would be safe in both of your capable hands. It is so nice you take after your parents. They must be so proud of you.” 

“Mom says I am special.” 

“She’s Not Wrong.” 

“Can I play with my cousin now?” Asriel rubbed his face yawning a little bit.

“It’s A Little Late For That I Believe. It’s Bed Time For Everyone I Think.”

“Nooo… I want to play with my cousin.” He whines weakly.

“I’m Sure He’ll Be Up Tomorrow Morning To Play.” 

“Will I get to play with him? I haven’t been able to this WHOLE time and it has been FOREEVERRERERER.”

“We’ll See, You’ll Both Need To Eat Your Breakfast First.” 

“I d-don’t want…*yawns* to go to b-bed.” The boy curled up on their laps and had his head resting on Chara’s lap and lower half on Edge’s lap. His eyes started to close again and this time they didn’t open up.

“Pfff… nope… you didn’t make it. Such a cutie…” Chara whispers. Edge smiled at them both.

“I guess we are stuck here tonight but… hey Liam slept through that whole thing… I wonder if he is feeling better or we are actually getting better at this?” 

“Hmmm... Both?” 

“I think maybe… but then again I didn’t have to do much with him today. You seemed to have so much fun with Asriel today. I at least can write a story… even if I can’t be a good babysitter.”

“I Wouldn’t Say You Were A Bad One, It’s Just Something You Learn.”

“With time… Tomorrow the meeting happens again. I-I won’t lie I am r-really scared what can happen. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. Unlike today I can’t control anything that happens tomorrow. I know you are like super strong but I can’t help but be afraid.”

“It Will Be Alright.” 

“What… if it won’t be alright… what if you don’t come home?” She was a little louder than a whisper as she her voice cracked a little.

“I Will. I Promise.” He says softly.

“You better because if you don’t come back I will end up carrying around a Halloween skeleton… I know down below there you are strong…”

“I Will.” He replies gently.

“Okay, you better because you won’t be only one getting dusted if you do.”

“I Know. I Won’t Forget.” 

“I would make them suffer… slowly… I know true pain and suffrage. We came from a world that is just horrible. The fact we found each other… after leaving that hell is a miracle.” 

“It Is.”

“Do you remember when we were kids and you and Asriel would run around with Sans playing keep away from me?” 

“I Do.”

“Those were not always the best of times but the times you would hang out with me when Asriel wasn’t around made me happy. I… I don’t want to lose you again. You were my only friend and I am glad to find you again.” He smiled a little. It wasn’t long before Asgore and Toriel came down to take their son to bed, leaving the two to their evening. 

“Tell me… did you recognize me too?”

“I Was Uncertain, At First.” 

“Why were you uncertain?”

“My Brother Mentioned There Were Similar Ones Who Had Come… From… Hmmm… Different Times? I Think.” 

“Wait what do you mean similar ones? I mean I seen several versions of you but only one with the scar over his eye... I made the original crack and you got hurt again making it worse right?” She traced her finger against his cracked skull nicking her finger a bit causing it to bleed.

“Yes.” He gently took her hand, kissing the finger, a bit of healing magic healed the cut.

“Take Care.” 

“I don’t think I need to worry with you around. My knight in shiny armor.” Chara teased as she squeezed his hand.

“Sharp looks, sharp wits and even sharp skull. You name should have been Sharp.”

“Hmmm, Perhaps But Doesn’t Have The Same Ring To It.” 

“What was that saying with the rose smelling just as sweet from Romeo and Juliet. It don’t matter. May I ask why you and Sans avoided me other than the cootie thing? Was it because I caused that scar?”

“No, It Was Just Because We Were Kids.” 


	40. Chapter 40

“Oh I guess that makes sense. Should we attempt to walk into our room. It sounds so weird to me still that we are mates. It is so cool!!! At the same time just unexpected you know?”

“Hmm.” He shifted to pick her up again and carry her up to the room.

“Eeppp… did you think I forgot to walk? Oh never mind I can get used to this.” Chara began to kiss his neck again but this time nibbled it as well.

“You taste so good…” Her tongue traced his neck up. A rumbling purr came from him and he moved them over to the bed after shutting the door.

“Shhh… we have to be quiet…don’t want to set off a booby trap or do we?” Chara pulled off her shirt and teased her bra to her mate as she kissed him heatedly on the bed. He chuckled softly, returning the heated kiss. She guided his hands to the clasp of her bra in the front and then wrapped her arms around his neck as her tongue made its way into his mouth. His tongue tangled with hers as he undid the clasp, pushing the material aside, to skim his fingers over her flesh, lightly teasing her. A soft moan left her as she rubbed the top of his skull and traced her fingers across his spine. She moved up against him to feel him more against her. A quiet groan rose from him as he pressed against her a little, each moment causing the pleasure to grow. 

“F-fuck… The way you touch me… It is so intense…” Her hand slithered along his shirt against his spine as she kissed him again. He purred a little as he returned the kiss, slipping out of the shirt and tossing it away. The moment his soul became exposed to her it was her main target as her one hand slipped between his ribs and tease it with her fingers. The other hand rubbed his ribs as she humped against him lightly. He groaned the moment her fingers touched his soul, it grew warmer beneath her teasing touch. Shuddering with the pleasure he pressed closer to her, his free hand shifting to work to rid them of the rest of their things. 

“I want you so bad…” Chara whispered to her lover in a breathless tone. She pulled her hand from his soul and licked it before teasing his soul again.

“You’re Irresistible For Me...” He muttered as he shivered from the pleasure. 

“I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk.” She whispered back as she continued to tease him. Her breathing was quickening as they continued to show their affection to each other.

“As You Wish.” He murmured, shifting to grant her wish. She moved to spread her legs to make it easier for him and she smiled at him.

“Damn… you are so fucking hot. I am so glad you are my mate.”

“I Was Just Thinking The Same Thing.” He purred as he slid into her. She moaned deeply and a little louder than she intended but the baby didn’t stir awake. Her hands gripped the sheets below as she adjusted to him. He waited patiently for her to fully adjust before he began with slow thrusts, trailing nips along her neck as he held her close.

“Fuck Edge… Paps… oh god…” She moaned as she felt him move it slowly against her. She moved her hands to hold him close. Her eyes closed as the pleasure began to build within her. 

“You’re So Wonderful... So Beautiful..” He mumbled as he nipped at her ear before kissing her passionately. If she had a cognitive thought she might have said something similar but she met his kiss with her own passion and rubbed up against him. Her breathing and moaning starting to pick up as she moaned and whimpered for more. He made her feel so beautiful and so wonderful. Her body was tuned into every touch he did to her making her feel new wonderful sensations. Each sound from her only encouraged him to give her more. Faster and faster he went until she couldn’t take it any longer and her legs wrapped around him and her body tightened against his member. He kissed her passionately as they both reached their peak.

She was breathing so hard after. She couldn’t even begin to talk as she felt she ran a marathon and she smiled but she couldn’t speak. He nuzzled against her afterwards, seeming to be just as incapable of speech. Not that there was any need for words. She spooned against him and soon drifted to sleep. He drifted off with her, snuggled against her beneath the covers. It was about 6 am when Liam would wake up and for Risk and Red’s sake it was the first night for almost a year that Liam slept a whole night through. Still at 6 am Liam woke up and was shaking the bars on the crib.

*Mom! Mom! 

“Shhh.” Edge had gotten up and put on some pants before picking him up. He snagged a shirt from a closet and pulled it on while he took the boy out of the room.

*Fuck! 

“No. No More Of That Young Man.” Liam made a face as if he didn’t understand. He heard it a lot last night. He thought it was just a common word that others used. Edge got him a bottle and stuck it in his mouth gently after testing it. Liam ate his meal eagerly. The boy looked healthier today as the full night sleep did him good. His eye lights scanned the room and was very energetic.

“Mom?” He said putting his bottle down for a moment.

“No Liam, She’s Sleeping Still.” If Edge was more awake he would have been excited to hear his nephew speak his first English words but he was still exhausted from last nights activities. The boy nodded a little but the expression on the boy’s face said it all. He wanted his mother. Still Liam nuzzled against his uncle and his soul glowed lightly.

*Love you!

He said after finishing his milk.

“Love You Too.”

*DAD!!!! 

Liam spotted Red coming into the kitchen. It wasn’t uncommon that Red would feed Liam in the morning so it was a force of habit to get up at this hour. Edge glanced over.

“Good Morning Brother.”

“morning. got any sleep last night?”

“Yes, You?”

“hehe… yes and no. how about you little man?”

*Dad! Dad! Fuck!

Liam was reaching towards Red when he heard that.

“oh okay… shi- i knew my swearing would catch up but fu- i didn’t want him to pick that up from me. if risk asks what he is saying say it is like i love you or something flowery like that. we are starting to get on good terms again and i don’t want her upset with me.”

“Or Something... I Told You Not To Say That Liam.” 

*Fuck!

The child says with a laugh thinking it is a funny thing.

“No.” He says firmly and this time he swats him, but not hard enough to hurt, but get the point across. The boy’s face looked upset and confused as he didn’t understand why they seem so angry.

“No More.”

*No!

“that is a bad word. don’t say it again!” The boy whimpered and tears welled up in his eye lights before yelling at the top of his lungs.

*MMMMOOOOOMMMMM

Unfortunately, outside of the brothers wincing it really didn’t have the same impact as those who speak English or any other language than Wingdings.

“Ow.”

“tell me about it… what was that for?”

*Mean!

“i am not mean. i… geez i am arguing with a one year old.”

“You Listen To Your Father.” Liam shook his head.

*No!

He got another swat for it.

“Not An Option.”

*Dad…

Liam reached out to his dad looking for safety from the swatting he was getting from his uncle.

“no liam the earlier you learn this the better… man…” 

“Why Don’t You Hold Him While I Make Breakfast For You?” Red took Liam but he felt a sense of guilt for punishing his son. He didn’t like hurting him in any sense.

“Don’t Look At Me Like That, I Know You Did The Same With Me.” He says as he grabs different ingredients.

“it was different… you are my brother… he is part risk… and i …” 

“That Shouldn’t Stop You, After All, If He Learns The Lessons Quicker Than I Did Things Will Be Better For Him.” 

“you also spoke months before him too but don’t tell risk that. i think it is cause he was sick… he doesn’t speak as well as you did at his age.” Liam didn’t seem to understand too well what was being said but by the tone of his voice it didn’t sound good. 

*Dad?

“hey bud. what do you need?”

*Love you!

“love you too liam.” 

“She Won’t Hear It From Me.” He made some eggs, toast and bacon for the morning meal.

“you know it is funny. i try to separate you from him but at the same time i can’t help but compare you two.” 

“Nyeh, Well That’s Inevitable. We’re Both Family After All And, Inevitably, You’ll Have Raised Us Both.” 

“he will turn out as amazing as you right?” 

“Naturally.” He chuckled.

“i am being serious for once. i know it is hard to believe but… yeah.” Liam reached up into the empty socket of his father’s eyes. 

*DAD!

“Tut, He’s Not Talking With You Liam.” He put the bacon on a plate to cool while he finished with the eggs and then handed his brother a plate and took Liam back so his brother could eat in peace. He set the rest of the plates on the table with one hand. Red played with his food as Liam hugged his uncle blissfully unaware. Edge sat down in the one place without food, keeping his nephew from reaching any of the food.

“Something On Your Mind?”

“you never answered my question… what if he … i promised risk he would have a good life.” 

“And You’ve Never Broken A Promise. Ever. So What Are You Worried About?” 

“exactly. what if i put him at a disadvantage?” 

“Exactly How Do You Imagine You’d Do That? We Were At A Serious Disadvantage When I Was Younger, But I Still Managed To Do Well.” 

“i guess that is true. i think sometimes i compare him to other kids sometimes and with him being sick and me constantly looking things up on the internet. i can’t help but feel i failed him a little.” 

“The Only Thing You’ve Failed To Do Is See All The Good You Do.”

“hehe... you always know how to cheer me up.”

*Dad I love you!

That got Red’s attention as it was a complete thought compared to the usual pieces of words he used.

“i love you too. your mom will be down soon. i should know better to question the magic of our bloodline or… boneline?” Liam giggled even though he had no clue what was funny but he heard Red chuckle and he laughed because of him.

“Brother... Really Now.” He said, it was natural but it was good to see his brother was in better spirits.


	41. Chapter 41

*BRO DER! UGGHHH!!!

Red busted out laughing at Liam’s outburst matching Edge’s words and ate his breakfast. Liam tried to reach for Edge’s breakfast trying to mimic his dad eating eggs. Edge chuckled and kept them out of his reach.

“No You Don’t, You’re Not Old Enough Yet.” He took a bite of his own eggs around the boy’s grabbing hands.

“eh... he should be okay with a small tiny bite.” 

“Hmmm... Very Tiny Indeed.” He cut off a bit of egg that looked almost as small as a crumb for a normal monster and held it out to his nephew to eat. Liam grabbed the crumb and watched both Edge and Red take a bite of the egg and he mimicked what they did and stuck it into his mouth and chewed on the egg and made a satisfied sound.

“Mmmm… YUM!!!” Red dropped his fork in shock hearing Liam speak out of skeleton and spoke English.

“wow bro… your cooking is so amazing that his first human word is yum!” 

“I... Was Not Expecting That...” 

“you are right once again bro. i think now that he is feeling better he will probably catch up quickly. plus…” Red took a picture of Edge who had a shocked expression still.

“that expression is worth it. well you are a good cook and even liam realizes it.” Liam reached out again for more eggs after he finished his crumb. Edge was utterly speechless, but he still gave his nephew a bit more egg before taking a bite himself.

“G-good morning!” Risk walked in yawning. She was wearing panda top and panda pj bottoms.

“Good Morning Risk, I Made Breakfast.”

“Ooohh… we are going to be spoiled today. You are the best Edge!” Risk rubbed her hands as she sat at the table.

“you are not kidding. edge want to tell her what happened?” Liam became excited and started to bounce up and down on Edge’s lap when he saw Risk.

*MOM! MOM!

“MOM!” Risk choked on the piece of egg she just took a bite of and started to cough.

“W-what did you s-say?” Red was just in shock as well as he took out his phone and took a picture of Risk who was just in awe.

“Seems To Be A Day For Talking.” He hands Liam a very tiny piece of bacon to eat.

“Did he say mom earlier?” Risk asked surprised.

“Well, More Like Mum. After He Ate Some Egg. So It Was Close.” Red smiled at his brother grateful he let Risk have this moment as she smiled with such pride.

“My baby’s first words were of his mom…” Edge smirked behind a bite of bacon, it was worth it to let her have this moment; the boy was her child after all.

“look at him eat that bacon. bro i am telling you if you ever decide not to be a guard a cook is right up your ally.”

“He is right. Edge you make the best foods. In fact… your rolls are to die for.” Risk agrees as she eats the meal.

“I’ll Remember That The Next Time I Cook A Meal For You.” 

“hehe... man your two faces are priceless.” Red texted the images to Edge and Risk who saw the photos and immediately was hoping they could be deleted. Edge chuckled a little after a moment and shook his head.

“Leave It To You To Take A Photo Like That.” 

“You better not upload it to Monstergram.” Edge gave his nephew a bit more bacon before finishing it off. Liam picked it up and chewed on it. He was very content and when he finished the piece he burped a little. He nuzzled against his uncle and his soul glowed as he was very content.

“Today we watch our kid and you and your mate will umm… make your own baby?”

“pfff... you mean someone is going to get boned.” 

“Not Any Time Soon. We’ve Decided To Wait A Bit.” 

“Smart. I love Liam with all my heart and soul but he is very VERY… tiring and if you have any issues with your mate it becomes 500 times more apparent when you are BEYOND exhausted.” She looked over at Liam who was falling asleep in Edge’s arms.

“But… moments like when he says mom and when his little soul glows or when he is about to sleep… those are the moments I cherish and I know there will be more to come and I look forward to that day.” Edge just nods and finishes off his breakfast, which was some toast. Chara came next but she quickly went behind the door. She thought it was early enough that no one but her mate was up so she was wearing the red negligee she got the other day to surprise him. Lucky for her Red and Risk were facing the other direction from which she came in and only Edge got a glimpse.

“bro... is everything all right your face is red. what is wrong?” 

“N-nothing Is Wrong.” He ate the last bite of his toast.

“You sure…” Risk looked at him with concern.

“Yes! Quite Sure!” Red and Risk exchange looks but shrug unsure what it could be while Liam was sleeping soundly against Edge.

“oh it is probably the whole making babies thing risk, maybe he got what you meant…” Red teased Edge poking fun at him. Edge decided it was best to not say anything and since his brother had finished eating, passed the sleeping boy off to him to clear his plate and snag one of the plates to take upstairs to Chara.

“Look at that. Breakfast in bed for his mate. What a gentleman… speaking of Chara… Edge… does she still think the way she does of me?” 

“Hmm... Her Opinion Of You Is Not What It Was Before. Let’s Just Say She’s Had Some... Revelations.” He left the room at that, skirting around the royals who were heading for breakfast themselves.

“Good morning!” Asgore and Toriel say to Edge as he passed them.

“Good Morning Your Majesties.” 

In his bedroom Chara was taking off the negligee and was halfway taking it off when Edge walked in and got a full frontal exposure as she turned to see who was coming in.

“Sorry Sorry SORRY!” She says as she pulls down the negligee even though it didn’t leave much to the imagination either way.

“I Can’t Say I Am.” He chuckles, shutting the door behind him.

“You are in a good mood. Well I guess you did get to see my sexy body. Did umm… they see anything?” 

“Considering My Brother’s Prodding... No One Else Noticed You.”

“But he won’t say anything will he? I mean do you think he would?” 

“He Didn’t Notice Either.” Edge chuckled.

“They Were Too Distracted By Liam Speaking English.” 

“WHAT? He spoke? What did he say? I bet it was some swear word… seeing as much Red says in front of him or maybe it was ooohhhh sa cutesy woosey… like Toriel. OOOhhh tell me! Did Red or Risk hear it? Was it Edge? I bet Risk would be so upset if that was the case.” 

“No. Nothing Like That. He Said Both Mom And Yum.”

“Wow… two words that is actually really impressive. Did he say that at the same time?”

“No. He Only Said Yum After I Gave Him A Bit Of Egg. Also, He Told Red He Loved Him In Wingdings. He’s Definitely Got His Father’s Brains.” He sat on the edge of the bed, handing off the plate.

“You sure it wasn’t because he was exposed to you? Oh my gosh… these are eggcellent…” Chara couldn’t help herself as she took a bite of the eggs. She was very proud of that pun even though she saw the look on her mate’s face. He shook his head and chuckled after a moment.

“I’m Surprised I Didn’t Hear That From My Brother, But It Seems Liam Agreed That They Are Good.” 

“Really? I thought of that over Red. I out punned the pun master? Maybe they didn’t- ewwww I don’t want to think of Red and Risk doing the nasty…”

“No I Don’t Think They Did. He Was Asking About If We Got As Much Sleep As They Did… In A Manner Of Speaking.” 

“Wow? He just plainly told you. That is either the… I have no words. I mean who goes around talking about their sex life so casually to another.”

“Him Saying That Means He Actually Slept Though.” Edge replied with amusement, enjoying the conversation as she ate.

“Oh so… he wasn’t talking about him doing the nasty so to speak?”

“Indeed He Was Not.” 

“Your brother can be so weird sometimes.” She smirks as she began to eat bacon.

“I picked a great mate! An excellent chef and he brings me food! What else can I ask for?”

“I Can’t Say I’d Know, But I Also Checked My Phone Today And Saw They Have Rescheduled The Meetings So We Have Some Time To Simply Enjoy Being Here.”

“They did? Why did they? Is it because of that security threat that happened the other day? That was so scary.”

“Yes. They’re Running Checks For A While To Figure Things Out.” 

“Good news and bad news situation I guess. When is the meeting is going to be held then? Or will it be in a while like couple weeks down?”

“It Will Be A While. No One Has Been Told When Or Where.” 

“So we get the rest of the vacation to ourselves?” Chara set the empty plate aside and looked at him with hope.

“Yup.” Chara pulled him close for a loving kiss and for the remainder of the vacation they stayed there getting to know one another on a deeper level, on all levels possible for the two of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one, oddly, turned into one of our longer ones for some reason. Kudos though if you've made it all the way through!


End file.
